


I was seduced by a mullet

by Phancetrash



Series: inspired by Misfits Phan Au(melancholymango)..... and come what may(phantastic fiction) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom lance but keith might be nice and let him top once, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Horrible pick up lines, Jealousy, Keith is kinky, Lance has family issues, Lance is Kinky, Lap Dances, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lies, Lots of cuddles, M/M, New York City, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pole Dancing, Protective Lance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strip Tease, help keith, keith has no self esteem, klance, klangst, lance is good with his mouth, lots of smut, not exactly a slowburn but they dont instantly fuck, rateing will go up, shiro and matt are in love, strip clubs, stripper keith, supportive lance, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phancetrash/pseuds/Phancetrash
Summary: Stripper AU!Lance searches for a place to live after deciding to move out of the apartment him and Hunk have shared, when Lance finds a ad in the paper looking for a roommate to help cover rent he takes it. Lance finds him self living with a moody, secretive asshole named Keith. Lance hates Keith, they are polar opposites, they are always fighting and bickering, but as Keith starts to open up, Lance starts finding out more and more about Keith, and more and more about Keiths horrible job as a stripper/prostitue. Lance finds him self falling for Keith and feeling the urge to protect him, but will Lance be able to protect Keith? Only time will tell.





	1. "It's time for me to move out"

**Author's Note:**

> *loosely inspired by two other fics which I gave credit to so don't attack me*
> 
> Please note that there will be very mature content such as smut, talk of rape/non con and harassment....there is no actual rape scene because I can't bring my self to write that.....also take into mind while this fic does have a happy ending it will have some major sad parts so if your easily effected please just consider before reading....
> 
> Ps...I'm new at this so expect mess ups and not perfect writing......
> 
> Enjoy fellow trash!

 

"Lance, please listen to me, you aren't a burden on me and Sha-"   
Lance silenced Hunk by throwing a dirty sock at his face. Hunk recoiled with shouts of protest.   
  
"Hunk buddy, you know I love you and you know I love Shay, but you have to admit it's awkward having your best friend third wheel everything, and not to mention this apartment is barely big enough for one person, now there are three people in it, Hunk it's time for me to move out."   
  
Lance tried not to look like those words stressed him out, he tried to smile and play it cool, but no matter how hard he tired Hunk could see how the smile didn't reach his eyes.   
  
Hunk looked like he wanted to protest but honestly couldn't. Everything Lance was saying was true, no matter how much he didn't want it to be. Hunk honestly didn't want him to move out, or for him to think he was being forced out, Hunk would never do that. He sighed feeling closer and closer to defeat but still not wanting to give up. They sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating the future.   
  
"Lance, you're my best friend, I would never force you out-" Hunk was cut off by Lance groaning loudly into a pillow.   
  
"Hunk once again, I know this, I'm  moving out because I feel it's time, so please stop feeling like it's your fault." He whined out. Lance knew Hunk would never force him out, but he knew Hunk and Shay needed space to grow as a couple without him around.   
  
"Hunk I love you, but you know there is no changing my mind about this." Lance gave Hunk his 'this is my final decision' look.   
  
This time Hunk knew he was defeated, he put both hands up in surrender. He of all people knew Lance was the most stubborn person on this earth, there was no point in trying to fight with him when he made up his mind. Lance smiled again but this time it was real, he really wanted what was best for everyone.   
  
"Fine, I'll help you start looking for places tomorrow after work." Hunk said as Lance jumped up and hugged him. Hunk was his best friend and the most down to earth guy there was. Lance sighed happily feeling at ease. He finally gotten Hunk's blessing to move out, he ignored the small twinge of sadness that cut his heart, this was for the best.   
  
Lance and Hunk stayed embraced in what Lance thought to be the friendliest, warmest hug of his life. He looked up to see Hunk who looked way to sad for his liking. He felt the mood was way too serious so Lance being Lance tried to lighten it.   
  
"Plus," Lance smirked. "Now I won't have to listen to you and Shay moaning ' oh h-Hunkkkk yessss yesss- ahhh."   
  
Lance was cut off by a very red Hunk pushing him onto the couch. He burst out into a fit of laughter as Hunk grew redder and redder with pure embarrassment.   
  
"L-lance you can't s-say that." Hunk stumbled over his words while silently thanking the Lord that Shay was asleep at the moment and didn't hear that. Hunk wanted to be annoyed, but Lance's laughing was infectious and soon both of them were laughing.   
  
"Were n-not even that loud." Hunk choked out while laughing. He knew it was a lie him and Shay were very loud.   
  
"Yes, you are buddy." Lance laughed even harder at Hunks blatant lie. There were several nights were Lance had to leave the house because of how thin the walls were.   
  
"Whatcha boys laughing at ?" A raspy voice asked.   
  
Lance and Hunk both immediately stopped laughing and jumped at the sound of Shay sleepily stumbling into the living room. She stretched and yawned loudly waiting for an answer. Hunk who was still really red was about to answer, but Lance knew Hunk was horrible at lying and Shay was amazing at detecting bull shit.   
  
"We were just discussing that time I got drunk and tried to hit on Coran because I thought he was Markiplier." Lance let the lie easily roll off his lips. Shay instantly snorted while walking over to sit on Hunk's lap. She smiled fondly at him and started playing with his hair.   
  
"I remember that Coran tried to run away but you fell on top of him saying that you were his biggest fan and you would die for him."   
  
They all laughed at that. Lance watched as Shay lightly kissed Hunk on the forehead and Hunk fondly smiled at her and sighed. Lance wanted to gag but he also felt another surge of confidence in his decision that it was time to move. They were so madly in love that Lance knew Hunk was going to marry her eventually, then probably have kids. They needed space to grow.   
  
"Ugh, you guys are so gross," Lance said but there was no real disgust in his voice. Shay stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend like Hunk" Shay teased. Lance gasped in mock offense and put his hand over his heart.   
  
"How could you drag me like this" Lance fake cried into a pillow. Shay rolled her eyes, Hunk did the same. Shay got up off Hunk to go make breakfast, but not before she threw a pillow at Lance. He whined to Hunk her being mean. All he said was that he wasn't getting involved.   
  
Hunk went for the shower to get ready for work. Lance and Hunk both worked at a very popular restaurant called Dixen. The owner's name was Allura. Lance had instantly fallen head over heels for her for the first year of him working at the restaurant, but if you think about it who wouldn't? She had beautifully tanned skin that was so perfect Lance was almost envious, she had beautiful white hair that cascaded down her back and contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. And her eyes. Oh, God. Anyone could fall into her never-ending bright blue eyes. And every time she smiled Lance would die.   
  
But every time Lance asked her out she rejected him, flat out rejected him, Lance knew he was an attractive guy so it didn't make much sense. He tried everything in his power to woo her but he failed, horribly. So eventually he grew frustrated and asked her why she wouldn't even consider him, she laughed really hard and patted Lance's back saying.   
  
"Lance, you idiot I'm a raging lesbian."   
  
Lance froze, this only made her laugh even more. Lance never in a million years consider the fact that she might not like men, he thought about it and it kinda made sense. He never saw Allura gawk over any of the guys who came in the restaurant trying to hit on her because there were many fine guys who tried to hit on her. She never mentioned having a past boyfriend, or even liking any hot celeb guys. She had always blushed when any hot ladies came in but Lance didn't connect the dots,  he stood in shock.   
  
It took him about a month to get over his insane crush on her because there was no way in hell he was ever going to have a shot at her. Now her and Lance were basically best friends and Lance was more than happy for her when she announced she had a girlfriend. All though Allura was always going to be attractive, Lance no longer felt anything beyond platonic feelings for her, which in the end was for the best.   
  
"Lance," Shay yelled from the kitchen.Lance jumped at her sudden loud voice pulling him from his random thoughts.   
  
"Huh, what?"   
  
"I've called your name twice now. How do you want your eggs?"   
  
"Oh sorry ummm sunny side up as always, thanks, Shay," he said as Shay shook her head while continuing with breakfast.   
  
Mmmm breakfast. Shay and Hunk were both top of the line cooks. If they wanted they could open their own restaurant. Hunk worked as a cook at Dixen and Lance worked as a waiter and provided singing entertainment every Thursdays. Lance knew one of the reasons Dixen was so popular was because of Hunks cooking.   
  
"Breakfast is done."   
  
Lance got up and walked over into the kitchen, grabbing his plate of food. He dug right in he didn't really understand how Shay could make something as simple as eggs taste like very fancy food. He suppressed a moan, he was very bad at awkwardly moaning while eating food. He ate happily he looked over to Shay who was deep into her morning crossword puzzle.   
  
Shay was a very interesting human, physically and mentally. Physically she was beautiful but in a unique way, she wasn't just a normal kind of beautiful. She was super tall, barely shorter than Hunks six foot three. She was also very curvy and was very proud of that. One thing Lance knew about Hunk was that he loved his women curvy.   
  
Shay had large dark brown eyes with equally dark brown curly hair that was styled in an afro.Her skin was a beautiful light brown, she sported several badass tattoos that covered her arms and chest, she also owned a lip and nose ring. At first glance, Shay could be kind of intimidating but once you really got to know her you could see she's a softy.   
  
She also had a very interesting personality. She is very loud and blunt yet she had a natural gentleness to her. She was very funny and easy going which was perfect for Hunk who was easily stressed out. She was also highly smart.   
  
Hunk came into the kitchen dressed in his work outfit, he grabbed his food, a glass of orange juice and sat between Lance and Shay. They all sat a few moments in silence eating their food.   
  
"So Lance" Hunk spoke up, "Like I said I'll start helping you look for a place to move to tomorrow, but what are you looking for? Do you want to live alone or with a roommate?" Lance was about to answer but Shay cut him off.   
  
"Wait Lance is moving out? That's new?" Shay looked over at Lance. Lance had never really mentioned wanting to move to Shay.   
  
"Yeah I feel like you guys need more space and-" Lance was cut off by Shay.   
  
"You're moving because you feel like you're a burden on me and Hunk? Lance, we are fine." Lance had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. As much as he loved Shay for trying to reassure him he heard it from Hunk enough. Hunk just looked at Lance with a smirk.   
  
"I know Shay but I just feel it's time for me to move out, whatever you have to say Hunk has already said it trust me" Lance laughed at Shays face she wanted to argue. She looked at Hunk who just shrugged.   
  
"Jeez you guys are stubborn just let me move out I love you and all but it's time."   
  
"Okay, okay fine but please come and visit once and awhile?" Shay said, she really loved Lance. He has grown to be one of her closest friends. Lance smiled brightly.   
  
"I'm offended that you think I wouldn't come to visit, Hunk is my best bro and your sometimes entertaining too." He teased as Shay rolled her eyes.   
  
They finished up breakfast and Lance went to go shower and get ready for work. When Lance got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. If he was being honest with himself he was having some anxiety.   
  
He had only ever really lived with his family and Hunk. As soon as he and Hunk graduated they both somehow got accepted into the same college. Both instantly started looking for apartments in New York near their college.   
  
Hunk was going to college for no other then culinary arts, he truly is the finest in his class. Lance had been studying to be a musician but he dropped out because, as much as he loved music and could sing his soul out for hours and hours and be content, college was expensive. When he told his parents they instantly were against it and pretty much disowned him. He had only intended to take a year off but a year turned into two years and then he just never went back.   
  
So after living eighteen years with his parents and then going on to live four years with Hunk in New York. He was kinda stressed to think about his next step. He knew he didn't wanna live alone he had always been a people person, he needs to be around people or he gets lonely. So he was just gonna have to find a roommate, he just hoped that they were nice and maybe even cute. He gave himself one last glance and got into the shower.

                        *****   
Hunk pulled up to his usual parking spot at the restaurant. They both hopped out and walked into the restaurant. The outside looked kind of plaine just a simple brick and stone with a logo that said Dixen in yellow lettering.   
  
The restaurant had an old cozy vibe to it everything was pretty much wood, it was all decorated with old fashion signs. He walked in a saw Allura had put up Christmas decorations,  Lance groaned.   
  
"Allura it's not even Thanksgiving yet c'mon." He really hated when people decorated for stuff early. Allura came bouncing in with her dark brown skirt on and white fitted shirt she had her hair in her normal pigtails. She laughed at Lance's annoyed face.    
  
"Oh shut up thanksgiving is in two days," Allura continued to string Christmas lights up. Lance shook his head while going over to clock in.   
  
"Let me guess your whole house is decked with Christmas shit right now isn't it?" Lance knew the answer before she said so.   
  
"Yes, Lance you should know I always decorate early." Lance just shook his head. He looked around at all the jolly Christmas decor and was suddenly stung with a tad bit of sadness. Ever since he moved away from his family things with them have been rocky, he felt that his mom and dad were so disappointed with his lifestyle and his "choice to be bisexual", that he doesn't go back and visit. His parents basically told him if he didn't want to be a straight doctor then they didn't want him as a son.   
  
His parents did love him but every man in their family became a doctor and Lance just didn't want that, they were also way to old fashion and didn't except anything new. He was so hurt that he didn't want anything to do with his parents, he still kept in contact with his siblings and he did want to fix things with his parents but felt it was too late. Holidays were always kinda hard for Lance. He shook the unwanted thoughts from his mind and focused on his work.   
  
He heard Allura humming Christmas music and laughed lightly.   
  
"Lance come help me put up the last of the lights I'm not tall enough to reach up there." Lance rolled his eyes fondly but walked over to help.   
  
"Something bugging you? Ya seem quite today, and you are never quite.” Lance looked up to see Alluras' blue eyes filled with concern.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about how to take all these decorations down without you noticing." Lance teased out forcing a smile. Allura looked at Lance with furrowed brows, she knew Lance was lying.   
  
He was usually a very open and expressive person, he never really hid how he felt if he tried to you could easily see on his face how he really felt. Lance was known for having an overly expressive face.This worried Allura a little bit but before she could question Lance anymore the paperboy came into drop off the paper. Allura walked over and took the paper and set it on the counter.   
  
Lance didn't really like the newspaper but he loved reading the comics. They were so cheesy and stupid. He picked it up to read the comics but something caught his eyes.   
  
'Two bedrooms one bath apt. Pay half rent, looking for roommate'   
  
It was an ad for a roommate. Lance looked at the price and location, It was only two miles from Hunk and his place. Price wasn't to bad either. He wrote down the phone number for the ad and walked over to Hunk.   
  
"Dude I think I just found an apartment," Lance stated while hopping up on the counter to talk to Hunk. Hunk looked at him confused.   
  
"Already? That was fast?"   
  
"Yeah, I saw an ad in the paper from someone looking for a roommate." Lance was cut off but a very worried looking Hunk.   
  
"Hunk buddy?" Lance asked.   
  
"Lance don't you think that's sketchy, I mean they could be a serial killer and they could chop you up into a million little chunks and I'll never see you again." Hunk trailed off looking even more worried. He always worried about everything. Lance seriously tried to convince Hunk to go and see someone mabey get on some anxiety pills, but he insisted he was fine.   
  
He stared at Hunk for a long time before speaking.   
  
"Hunk, buddy, I think you're overthinking this, I'm going to call the person who put the ad up and maybe having a meeting with them before I decide if I want to try and move in. I think I'll be able to realize if they're a serial killer." Hunk just seemed to freak out more.   
  
"Lance you cannot just tell if someone is a serial killer by looking at them. If you go to meet them I'm coming with you." Lance slid off the counter and walked over to Hunk. He patted his back.   
  
"Hunk, buddy you can come if it'll make you feel better but I swear I'm a big boy and I can manage."   
  
"Please never refer to yourself as a big boy ever again." Lance wiggled his eyebrows and Hunk pushed him away.   
  
Lance heard a ding at the door signaling someone had come in. He looked up to see who it was and was greeted by a grumpy looking Pidge. Pidge walked passed Lance putting her hand up to silence him before he could even talk. She walked right up to Hunk and shoved a cup into his face.   
  
"Make me a cup of coffee now!" Pidge glared at Hunk with pure venom. He didn't dare argue with her, Pidge might seem small but she could kill you in multiple ways. Lance walked over and poked Pidge on the cheek. She slapped his hand away while literally staring daggers at him.   
  
"Owww Pidge you could have broken my hand that's harassment! Did anyone see that?" Lance cradled his hand while looking around for witnesses. Hunk and Allura both looked away saying they saw nothing.   
  
"Lance my coffee spilt all over the ground on my way here I'm not in the mood for anything." Lance had only seen pidge without her coffee twice before and each time ended in him getting slapped. He slowly backed away.   
  
"Hunk make the coffee faster" Lance whispered to Hunk. Pidge groaned.   
  
"Lance, you idiot I can hear you."   
  
A couple minutes later Lance smelt the strong smell of coffee and saw Pidge drinking hot black coffee. Holy shit she was scary sometimes. Lance and Hunk had met Pidge when they first started working together. They all instantly became friends. She lived with her brother Matt.   
  
Lance approached Pidge very carefully. She smirked at him, "Are you scared of me Lance?" He gawked at her innocent looking smile.   
  
"You almost broke my hand like ten minutes ago of course, I'm scared of you." Pidge rolled her eyes.   
  
"Stop being so dramatic." He heard Hunk laugh he gave him a warning glare.   
  
"Did you just ask Lance to not be dramatic? Good luck." He Stuck his tongue out at Hunk.   
  
Lance heard another ding at the door and looked up to see one of the regulars around here, his name was Shiro. Shiro has come In at exactly 7:30 every day for the last two years. At first, he thought Shiro just came every day for the food. But then he noticed little things like the bright blush that seemed to dust Shiro's face whenever Matt came to clock in. He noticed how he would always sit at the tables that Matt usually was in charge of. He noticed how Shiro all but drooled when Matt sometimes sat down and ate with him. Shiro was head of heels for Matt and everyone knew, except for Matt, Lance didn't even think Shiro exactly knew what he was feeling, the guy was so dense.   
  
Shiro came in and sat down at his usual spot waiting for Matt. Pidge and Lance gave each other knowing glances. Lance smirked.   
  
"Your boyfriends not hear yet Shiro." Lance declared and saw the bright blush dust Shiro's face. You would think after almost two years of teasing he wouldn't get embarrassed.   
  
"Lance for the last time Matt is not my boyfriends." Shiro was cut off by Matt walking in the door. Matt looked way different today.   
  
For as long as Lance could remember Matt always had the same hairstyle. But today you could see he had gotten it cut. It was a lot shorter and styled with jell he looked good.   
  
Lance looked over to Shiro and almost burst out laughing. He looked like he was an in love tomato, he was bright red and his eyes were all but glued to Matt. Matt looked over to Shiro and they both looked away quickly. Lance inwardly groaned If they both just admitted they were gay for each other life would be easier. He looked at Pidge and could see she was thinking the same thing.   
  
"Nice haircut Matt, you look so different, looks good though," Lance said walking over to Matt. He was reaching out to touch it but Matt slapped his hand away. He gasped dramatically and cradled his hand.   
  
"Why are the holts so agressive today first Pidgeon now Matt, what did I do to deserve this abuse." Matt snorted and pushed past lance to clock in.   
  
"You deserve it, Lance." Matt deadpanned.   
  
"Hmm," Lance smirked. "I don't think Shiro would mind if you showed some agressio on him I bet he likes it." Lance heard Shiro and Matt both choke on air Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all burst out laughing. Allura shook her head while smiling.   
  
"C'mon guys we have more important things to do than tease Shiro and Matt." And with that, they all got to work. Soon the breakfast rush was full in bloom. Lance had a tray of 5 pancakes and 4 orange juices all balanced in his hands.   
  
"Here ya go folks," Lance said as he set down their food with a smile. The girl sitting at the table giggled at Lance. He was used to girls laughing at him, he walked over to see Shiro and Matt deep into a conversation. He threw a sugar packet at them.   
  
"Matt c'mon on stop flirting we have a full house." Matt rolled his eyes said goodbye to Shiro and went to go bust his table. Shiro looked a tad disappointed but paid and left. Work continued on as it did nothing that interesting happening. It finally reached the end of Lance's shift he clocked out and went to the bathroom to change. He sat and waited,  Hunk had another hour on his shift. He scrolled through all his social media before remembering about the ad of the apartment and the number he had. He quickly typed a message to the number.   
  
'Hello, my name is Lance Mcclain, I saw an ad in the paper that you were looking for a roommate and I think I'm interested could we mabey set up a meeting?'   
  
Lance read through it once more before clicking send. He went about going through his social media again until about ten minutes later his phone buzzed with a message.   
  
'Where do you want to meet?'   
  
Lance stared at his phone. This person didn't give a name or even a hello. Lance typed out a message.   
  
'Well I work at a restaurant called 'Dixen' do you want to meet here tomorrow around 6?'   
  
A couple minutes later Lances phone buzzed again.   
  
'Sure tomorrow at 6...'   
  
Lance still didn't have the guys name.   
  
'Okay, do you have a name?'   
  
'Oh yeah my name is Keith'   
  
Okay cool, so he was a guy. Lance was a little-relieved living with girls was a pain in the neck. Lance waited until Hunk got off his shift. Hunk walked over to Lance.   
  
"Ya ready go head home buddy?" Lance nodded his head and he and Hunk walked out to the car. It was cold outside, temperatures dipping into the fortys. Lance bundled up silently cursing the Gods for cold weather. He was raised in Arizona his whole life, he loved the heat.   
  
Lance and Hunk got in the car and Lance instantly cranked the heat up to full. Hunk laughed and rolled his eyes. All though Hunk also grew up in Arizona he was a meaty guy,  Lance was not. After a few moments of silence, Lance spoke.   
  
"So I'm meeting with that guy that put the ad in the paper tomorrow." Hunk didn't look pleased. He cocked a brow at Lance.   
  
"So soon? And how do you know it's a guy? What's his name? What does he look like? Is he old?" Questions came rolling of Hunks lips and overwhelmed Lance.   
  
"Hunk chill I haven't even met the guy yet okay? I know his name is Keith, I'll figure out the rest tomorrow okay?" He looked over to see a genuinely worried Hunk. Hunk just cared for the people he loved so much and would do anything to keep them safe. He patted Hunk on the shoulder. They rode the rest of the way in silence.   
  
Hunk and Lance walked into the house and both instantly fell to the couch. Working at a restaurant as busy as Dixen really took a tole sometimes. Shay wouldn't be home for another four hours so Hunk put on a couple movies.   
  
When Shay finally got home she looked absolute beat. She worked as a nurse and was slowly building her way up to be a doctor. Sometimes her hours were so insane that she didn't get to see Hunk for days at a time because of their sleep schedule.   
  
She came in looking half dead. Kissed Hunk deeply waved to Lance and got into the shower. After she got out and was dressed in shorts and one of Hunk's t-shirts she plopped down next to Hunk and snuggled him.   
  
"How was your day babe?" Hunk asked Shay.   
  
"Blood, lots of blood how about yours?"   
  
"Food, lots of food." Shay snorted and asked Lance how his day was.   
  
"Well, I found a place I might move so I'm meeting the guy tomorrow he put an ad In the paper." Shays reaction was complete opposite of Hunks. She smiled wide and congratulated him. She was way more chill about this, Hunk just shook his head.   
  
"How are you so chill about this. He could be some creep and he could hurt-" Hunk   
Was silenced by Shay kissing him.   
  
"Stop worrying so much Lance will be fine, won't Ya Lance?" Lance nodded his head. Hunk still looked displeased but Shay always had a calming effect on almost anyone. An hour later everybody headed to bed.   
  
Night time was Lances least favorite part of the day. He was alone with his thoughts. He was alone. He hated feeling alone more than anything else.   
  
Lance let his thoughts wonder. He thought about his family. He really did miss them more than anything else. It felt like he was on a different planet from them. He wanted to mend things so bad. But he didn't know how. Lance looked out his window as snow gently fell from the sky dusting the ground. He eventually fell asleep with a frown on his face.   


* * *

  
  
Lance awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes, hell yeah!   
  
He stumbled out of bed with a blue blanket wrapped around him. He saw Shay in the kitchen cooking.   
  
"Shay bless your pure soul. What will I do without your cooking? Maybe I'll just have to come back every morning." Shay laughed. Lance sat down at the table like a kid on Christmas, Shays pancakes were actual heaven.   
  
Lance eagerly ate while not even bothering to suppress his awkward moans. They just spilled out of his throat. Shay snorted loudly. Hunk popped into the kitchen he honestly  didn't even notice Lance's awkward moaning they had been friends for as long as he could remember, Hunk had just gotten used to Lance and his moaning over food.   
  
Lance finished up and got ready for work. Shay kissed Hunk, hugged Lance, and then the boys were off to work.   
  
When they pulled up to work they saw Allura outside putting up even more Christmas decor. Lance threw a snowball at her. She threw a brick of ice at him all the while Hunk ran inside to hide.   
  
Lance went over to clock in and realized Matt and Pidge were here early. They usually came in 20 minutes later then Hunk and him. He went over to talk to Pidge who looked annoyed. Lance shot a questioning look in Pidges directions. She rolled her eyes and spoke.   
  
"Matt wanted to get here early so he could see his boyfriend and be able to talk to him longer before rush hour." Matt tripped over himself and shouted in protest.   
  
"That's n-not true... I-I came here early...t-too....uh..help Allura decorate. " Lance smirked.   
  
I don't see you helping her." Matt got redder and went to go help Allura but then Shiro walked in. Matt's face instantly got redder. When Shiro looked up and saw Matt his whole face lit up like a light bulb. Even Matt noticed it.   
  
"H-hey Matt, your early?" Pidge and Lance held off making any remarks at how fond Shiro's smile was. Matt smiled and shrugged. Lance and Pidge wanted to puke. They worked on setting up and left Matt and Shiro to their own devices. Every time they looked up Matt and Shiro were deeper and deeper into their conversation. A zombie apocalypse could be happening right now and Shiro and Matt wouldn't notice.   
  
Pidge and Lance walked to the kitchen.When out of earshot of Matt and Shiro. Lance and Pidge both instantly gagged.   
  
"They are so stupid and in love why can't they just admit it ughhhhhhh." Pidge groaned.   
  
" I don't know Pidge he's your brother."   
  
They both shook their heads and got back to work. Today was even busier than yesterday. Lance never once had a break, he was on his feet all day. He was starting to get grumpy. He had to remind himself to breath, his shift was almost over anyways. He walked over to serve some new people.   
  
"Hiya my names Lance! I'll be your server today. What can I get started for ya?" The guy he was talking to licked his lips slowly before talking.   
  
"How about your number sweet thing?" His buddies all laughed and high fived him. His eyes moved up and down Lance slowly in a way that made Lance want to hide. He just tried to smile and shake it off.   
  
"Well sir I can't do that, but I can show you our special if you're interested." Lance forced himself to not back away. The guy continued to eye Lance and smirked.   
  
"Sure I'll take the special.....what time do you get off babe?" Lance was running thin on his patents, but somehow gritted his teeth and smiled. He forced himself to sound as nice as possible.   
  
"That's none of your business sir..what would you like to drink?" The guy only eyed Lance even more. Lance wanted to slap his face.   
  
"I'll take a glass of you...cut the crap..what time do you get off? We can have some fun afterwards?" The guy reached out and grabbed Lance's ass giving it a rough squeeze. Lance froze. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and slapped the guy's arm away from Lance's ass. He heard a deep voice speak up from behind him.   
  
"Look, buddy, I was sitting at the booth over and your kind of a fucking creep keep your hands to yourself, stop creeping on the staff here." Lance spun around to see who just helped him. Lance froze again but for a different reason. Standing before him was a very hot man. Lance knew this wasn't the time to be having gay thoughts but damn. Pale skin, purple eyes nice lips..and...wait...a mullet...?   
  
He was finally snapped out of his gay haze when the creepy guy who had been hitting on him got up and walked over to mister mullet. The guy looked like he was going to start a fight in the middle of the restaurant.   
  
"I think you should mind your own damn business, me and the waiter were just having some fun." Mister mullet laughed bitterly in his face.   
  
"Asking what time he gets off when he clearly does not want to tell you, then proceeding to touch him without consent isn't called fun, it's called harassment."   
  
Lance saw the creepy guy move even closer to mister mullet. He seriously looked like he was going to throw a punch. Mister mullet glared and smirked. Thankfully Allura popped out of nowhere and got between the two men. She looked pissed which was scary. She turned to the creepy guy and pointed to the door.   
  
"You and your friends need to leave now I'm giving you exactly sixty seconds to get the hell out of here before I kick your ass." Allura was speaking so calmly and quietly, but no one could miss the venomous bite in her words.   
  
The guy scoffed but he and his friends quickly started to leave. Allura was absolutely horrifying when she needed to be. She turned to Lance who was still in shock. Nothing like that ever happened to him. She looked at him with deep worry lines and squashed him into a hug.   
  
"Are you okay Lance?" Lance hugged her back and nodded his head. He didn't really feel okay but just went with it. Allura hugged him for a moment longer before turning to mister mullet.   
  
"Thank you so much for stepping up sir, your meal is on the house tonight Just sit down and order whatever you want." Mister mullet shrugged.   
  
"It's fine it's no big deal-" Allura silenced him with a hand.   
  
" Yes it was now please sit down and enjoy your meal." He looked like he wanted to protest but Allura walked away tugging on Lance's wrist to follow. She took him to the kitchen.   
  
"Lance please tell me are you really okay so you want to end your shift early? I don't mind please just take it easy." Hunk looked over and he looked confused and concerned. Lance shook his head. He still had an hour left.   
  
"I'm fine please it's not the big of a deal please it's okay let me do my job." He turned to leave but Allura grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Lance getting sexual harassed is very serious please just take it easy." Hunk choked on air. He looked at Lance with concern all over his face. Lance groaned he was already tired of arguing but still wanted to finish up his shift, he was too stubborn to let a creepy guy get the best of him.   
  
"I'm going back to work, please let me go." Lance tugged his arm away and Hunk. Allura looked displeased but let Lance leave the kitchen. He walked over to mullet to serve him, Mullet looked up and Lance felt wobbly. His eyes were really pretty. Stop Lance, stop not the time to be gay. He thought to himself with a shaky breath    
  
"Umm, h-hey umm t-thank you for that and stuff...so uhh what do you want to order?"   
  
"Umm no problem guy was a dip shit, I actually don't want anything to eat, I just came here to meet with someone about my apartment, speaking of, I heard that lady calls you Lance, you're the one that texted about the ad I'm assuming?" Lance stood there like a complete idiot gawking. This was Keith? Oh.lord this was the guy he might be living with? Sweet Jesus.   
  
"Umm, y-yeah I'm L-lance." Lance was struggling to talk. He told Keith he would be right back then he walked into the kitchen, Allura and Hunk were still talking. Lance could feel the mood in the room was tense.   
  
"Allura I change my mind I'm going to end early." Allura looked pleased and Lance went back out to talk to Keith. He sat down and an awkward silence filled the air, Keith cleared his throat.   
  
"So umm about the apartment like the ad said two beds, two baths, it's pretty spacious we will split the rent," Keith spoke in a formal tone, he kind of looked bored. Lance was only half getting what he was saying, he was distracted my Keith's hair. Lance didn't understand why he was so fascinated by a hairstyle.   
  
"Why the mullet?" Lance didn't mean to say the words out loud but they tumbled out his mouth, it was too late to take them back so Lance just went with it. Keith looked at Lance like he was a complete idiot, he suddenly regretted asking. He began to feel jumpy.   
  
"Umm i- I don't know I...just like it? Does it really matter?" Lance nodded face heating up but he was nervous and just kept talking.   
  
"Keith I know we don't really know each other at all, but hairstylestell a lot about you as a person." Keith started at Lance blankly. Well, this was awkward.   
  
"Uhh never mind so umm yeah I'm uhh interested in the apartment how soon can I move in?" Keith was shocked by Lance's sudden change in subject and by his forwardness. God this guy was a mess.    
  
"Well umm, I guess whenever you want? My work schedule is always changing so just whenever?"   
  
Lance thought about it and he knew this was moving fast. But he wanted to be out of Hunks as fast as possible, he thought about it.   
  
"How about in a couple weeks?That way I can get all my stuff ready, I have your number so I'll just text you when I'm ready and stuff?" Keith shrugged but didn't say anything he just wanted to go home and get ready for his stupid job. Lance laughed awkwardly and rubbed his shoulder.    
  
"Your kinda awkward you know that?" Lance said, Keith felt his annoyance slowly growing, he had never been a patient man. Keith leaned back in his chair and glared at Lance.   
  
"I'm awkward? You won't stop staring at my hair." Lance turned red. Keith smirked seeing Lance squirm was pretty great.   
  
" It's only because it's that stupid mullet."   
  
"It's not stupid" Keith deadpanned.What were this guy and his obsession with his mullet? Does this guy ever stop talking?    
  
"Yea it is." Lance challenged.   
  
"No, it's not."   
  
"Yeah, it is."   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes."   
  
They sat and bickered about Keith's mullet before Keith started feeling annoyed and got up to leave. How they manage to bicker this much in such a short period of time of knowing each other amazed Keith. It was like fighting with a child, what was this guys problem? Fuck he was kind of cute?    
  
No! No! Keith no! He's fucking annoying. How was Keith going to live with him? Keith decided he would just ignore him. He didn't know Lance that well, actually he didn't know Lance at all, but from what Keith could tell he was going to hate the guy. Keith always was quick to make judgments on people but in his field of work, you have to be.   
  
"Wait where are you going?" Lance asked.   
  
"I'm leaving because your annoying me." Lance gasped dramatically at Keith's bluntness. Keith rolled his eyes.   
  
"Rude Keith rude."   
  
"You made fun of my hair." Keith deadpanned.   
  
"Fair enough." Lance shrugged and Keith left.    
  
Lance sat alone with his thoughts. Keith seemed to get annoyed by every little thing. Lance groaned inwardly. He really hated moody people. He could tell right off the bat that this was going to be a challenge but, Lance loved a challenge at least he was hot?    
  
Allura came over to check on Lance again.    
  
"where did that guy go? Did you know him? I saw you guys talking."    
  
Lance shrugged "His names Keith, I don't know him but I'm moving in with him pretty soon." Allura looked like a worried mother. She sat down across from Lance completely abandoning her work.   
  
"You don't know him but you're moving in with him? I know he just helped with those dirtbags but you know nothing about him! He could hurt you. Lance , are you joking? Please say your joking."   
  
Lance rolled his eyes. He was a grown man why can't he just make a decision without everyone freaking out. He took a deep breath.   
  
"I saw an ad in the paper for someone looking for a roommate, I feel like it's time for me to move out of Hunks place, I really don't feel like he's going to hurt me and if he tries anything I'll kick him in his baby maker."   
  
"I really think you should consider this more before moving in with the guy. Please listen to me and just wait and find out more." Lance felt his patients growing thin. For fuck sake, he was a grown ass man he can make his own decisions. Even if they are stupid.   
  
"Allura I get that your concerned for me, but please I'm a grown man stop treating me like a child!"    
  
"You want to be treated like an adult? Then act like one." Lance got up quickly and walked away. He didn't give her time to respond, just walked away, got Hunk's keys for the car and went outside.    
  
Lance was now in a complete shit mood. He knew it wasn't all Alluras fault, that's why he left, he wasn't going to take all his frustrations out on one person. He got in the car locked the doors and plugged in his auxiliary cord. He needed music. Music always calmed him. He scrolled through his music and smirked. The start of Fergalicious slammed through the speakers of the car. This was his favorite song.   
  
"ALL THE TIME A TURN AROUND BROTHERS GATHER ROUND ALWAYS LOOKING AT ME UP AND DOWN LOOK AT MY UHHHH." Lance sung along while making suggestive movements with his hands.    
  
Suddenly a loud knock rattled the windows and Lance freaked

out and smacked his head on the ceiling of the car. He looked out the window to see Hunk. He felt like he just had a heart attack. He unlocked the doors.    
  
"Hunk what the fuck?!" Hunk looked apologetic as he got in the car. Lance took a few seconds to calm down.    
  
"Sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Lance nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds.   
  
"Allura said you guys got in a fight. You wanna talk about it?" Lance just shrugged but vented anyway.   
  
"Sure i guess I'm just tired of people always questioning my decisions.I'm not a child! It's not just Allura, it's my family, it's all my teachers, all my friends, no one will just let me have a say in my own life." Hunk looked guilty, he felt like a dick, he didn't want Hunk to feel bad.   
  
"Im sorry Lance, I guess we just worry about you more, not because we think your incapable or stupid but because, your just so trusting. Remember your whole thing with Nyma?"   
  
Lance felt his heart sink when Hunk brought up Nyma. She was Lance's ex? They kinda of dated, it was really more a fling than anything else, at least it was for her, Lance was head over heels for her, she ended up tricking him and stealing his money and car. He stupidly fell in love with her and was so hurt when she betrayed him. He was completely over her now but at the time it really hit hard.   
  
Lance sighed, he knew he was way to trusting, he hated it. Hunk patted Lance on the arm.   
  
"I know that you hate it when we question everything, but if you don't who will? Just understand someone is always looking out for you. So now that, that's over do you wanna go talk to Allura?" Lance shook his head he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.   
  
"How about a milkshake?" Lances weakness were milkshakes. He nodded and off they went.   
  
  
When they got home Shay was surprisingly already there. The house smelt delicious. Lance walked into the Kitchen and saw Shay with her cooking apron on. The dining table had a beautiful roast. Lance and Hunk were drooling.HMunk walked over and planted a huge kiss on Shay putting his arms around her waist.   
  
"I'm surprised your home this early. What's with the fancy dinner? Not that I mind you cooking, but what's the occasion?"   
  
"I got off earlier than usual today was slow, let's all sit down and I'll explain the special occasion."   
Shay looked kind of nervous which was a odd look for her. Hunk noticed this and in turn he started inwardly freaking out. Shay patted his arm and guided him over to the table. Lance was already sat down practically swimming in drool, It smelt like heaven.   
  
Hunk sat down next to Shay. They all talked for a moment before dishing up. Shay seemed kind of quite Hunk seemed concerned and  Lance? Lance was completely oblivious while stuffing glorious food into his mouth. Half way threw dinner Shay finally spoke up.   
  
"So I don't know how to say this other then to just say it....I'm pregnant!"    
  
Lance choked on his food. He looked up at Hunk who had a spoon full of pees half way to his mouth. His mouth hung open and he was frozen in place looking at Shay, this, of course made Shay tense up. They all were frozen for a few beats then Hunk finally moved. He dropped his spoon full of pees got up and embraced Shay into a engulfing hug, she made a strangled surprised noise.   
  
"I'm going to be a dad?" Lance could hear the emotion and cracks in Hunks voice.    
  
"Y-yeah, your okay with that?" Hunk backed up from the hug to look at Shay like she was crazy.    
  
"Am i okay with it? Of course I am! We're going to have a little baby around the house" Hunk suddenly looked freaked out.    
  
"A little human running around into all of our stuff, falling over, getting hurt, oh my God Shay we have to baby proof the house right now. I know we have the house Lance proofed but baby's are even more clumsy than him. We need to make it safe." Hunk suddenly pulled away from Shay walking around the house taking note of all the possible baby dangers, typical Hunk. Shay looked in shock. She looked at Lance who was beaming.    
  
"I get to be a uncle! I'll be such a bad influence!" Hunk turned to glare at Lance. Shay was still in shock. Hunk walked over to her again and kissed her deeply, when He pulled away she looked so happy.   
  
"I'm so happy your happy babe." Tears sprung to Shay's eyes. Her and Hunk stayed locked in a hug for some good time slowly dancing around Lance felt so happy for them.   
  
"If it's a boy name it Lance, Lance is the most fabulous name out there, plus who wouldn't want to be named after a sexy beast." Lance said while motioning to himself. Hunk and Shay just laughed.   
  
A couple hours later after Shay and Hunk went to bed Lance started to plan how he was going to pack. He had a lot of shit, like a lot, but most of it he didn't need anymore. He sat on his bed and looked around, It felt bittersweet. He sighed and turned off the lights climbing Into bed, he would figure it out in the morning.   


 


	2. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance moves in  
> Warning this chapter has some mature content because after all Keith's job is being a prostatute shoooooooooooo yeah.  
> Warning this chapter is kinda sad at the end.  
> Next chapter I plan to have be kinda gay so that's fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to write about lance's family so I did.....sorry if your not into alot of monologue.... also if you see any typos PLEASE COMMENT BECAUSE I'M A MESS AND NEED ALL THE HELP....
> 
> *inserts lenny face*  
> Enjoy ya trash

 

Lance stared at the huge heaps of unneeded items on his bedroom floor that Hunk and him had been packing up his for over two weeks. There was so much of it that they started putting things in two piles, the "I absolutely can't live without this" pile and the "get rid of pile." But today was his last day there and it was time for all his unneeded shit to go.   
  
Lance had always liked to keep things, he liked nicknacks, but now looking at all of his nicknacks he collected over the years, he  admitted he had a problem with hoarding Hunk patted Lance on the shoulder giving him a friendly smile.   
  
"So do you want to come with me to drop all this stuff off at the thrift shop?" Lance shook his head he felt too attached to the junk to be able to watch it all go to the thrift shop. He sighed as he watched Hunk leave with all of his stuff.    
  
He continued on packing the stuff he still had, he was packing up pictures when he saw a familiar photo that made him pause, he picked it up and looked at it. The picture was a family portrait, he saw his mother and his father, they both smiled brightly at the camera. He saw his four sisters and three brothers.   
  
First was the oldest, Eddie, he was the most responsible person Lance knew, probably from being the oldest, he was the most caring, kind of like Hunk. He lacked a sense of humor, he was a serious kind of man,unlike Lance who was a clown. His first girlfriend broke up with him because he never laughed at any of her jokes.   
  
Then came the second oldest, Lorana, she was bossy and blunt. She got into more fist fights over the years then Lance could count, she was a firecracker. She was also insanely loyal to the people she loved. All in all she would take a bullet for her family and friends.   
  
Then was Lance himself. In this particular picture, Lance was in his awkward phase. He had his hair pushed back to display his full face of bright red pimples, he had super thick brown glasses on because back then contacts were to pricey, he also had braces, but he made the horrible choice of picking the color yellow, it looked like he had food chunks in his mouth. Lance cringed thanking the Lord for acne medicine, contacts, and now straight teeth.   
  
Then was the twins. Sanchez and Ricky. They may have had the same face but they were completely opposite. Rickey was smart, sensitive, poetic, was in touch with his feelings, the girls went nuts over that shit. He was a "old soul" just like Lance Ricky very musically inclined, he could play any instrument you gave him.    
  
Sanchez was a stereotypical jock. He was not very bright, struggled with his grades and always needed to help. But he was varsity level at every sport he played. He was also a douchebag but the lady's loved him. Sanchez was only a junior in highschool and had college people looking to grab him when he graduated.   
  
Then was Lance's younger sister Sophia. She was the awkward antisocial one of the family. Whenever their mom threw a party she would hide and watch youtube. Lance lost track of how many Fandoms she was in. One time she was in her room making a demonic screeching sound, Lance asked what was wrong and she just screamed, "GAY!!!!!”   
  
And lastly was his two little sisters Myra and Tanya. Myra was in middle school. She was exactly like Lance down to the t. Highly dramatic and energetic. She was a people's person and a class clown, she was also way to stubborn. When her and Lance got into a fight it would go on for weeks, both to stubborn to cave.   
  
Tanya. Sweet little Tanya, youngest and surprisingly the sweetest. She was the nicest little thing you would ever meet. She was the type of person you just instantly want to make laugh. Whenever she was sad so were you.    
  
Lance sighed deeply. Years of memories flooding into his mind. He felt tears sting his eyes, but forced himself to not cry. He pushed the picture in the box and kept packing. He heard Shay knock on his door.    
  
"Hey Lance how's the packing going?" Shay sat on his bed.   
  
"It's going okay I guess I'm just about done, should be out of here by tonight." Shay smiled got up and hugged Lance. She knew he was having anxiety about moving, Lance was so easy to read, all his emotions engulfing his face.    
  
"I know you will be okay and I better see you at least once a week!" She gave him one last smile and left to go get ready for work.    
  
About a hour passed by and Hunk was back. He came to lance's room where he could see Lance had finished packing. All that was left to do was load it into a truck and head over to Keith's place.   
  
Hunk helped Lance load his stuff into the truck and they were off to Keith's. On the way there Lance made Hunk listen to deep throat by cupcake and Lance absolutely died when Hunk turned white and tried desperately to turn off the stereo.    
  
"Lance you can’t play that type of music that loud, you can get pulled over!"    
  
"Its quality music and if people can't appreciate the fine works then that's their fault!" They fought over music the rest of the short ride there. When they finally pulled into the parking lot Lance really felt anxiety kick in, this was actually it, Hunk gave him a knowing look.   
  
"Lance it will be okay, we aren't even that far from each other you could walk over if you wanted to." Lance took a few minutes to calm down before getting out.    
  
Him and Hunk walked up to Keiths apartment, Lance saw the apartment last week, It was most certainly a huge upgrade. For starters it was a hell of alot more spacious, Lance could actually do a cartwheel in the front room if he wanted. Both bedrooms had their own bathrooms. And the view was over the whole city, it was beautiful. Lance could imagine him self wrapped up in a blanket with the love of his life next to him watching the sun rise over to city. Problem was he was not living with the love of his life, he was living with Keith and he wasn't so sure he liked Keith.   
  
The only real issue Lance had with the apartment was how empty it was. It looked as if no one even lived there. It had two big white couches. A tv and a coffee table, even the kitchen lacked simple things like a blender. Lance laughed because, with how much shit he still had this place was going to look completely different.   
  
Lance opened the door with his keys and sat the stuff down by the door. Hunk hadn't seen the place yet so when Hunk walked in and saw how big it was his jaw dropped and he looked at Lance speechless, Lance laughed and nodded.   
  
"I know, this place is huge compared to our little place!"    
  
"Can I live here too?" Lance laughed and rolled his eyes. Lance looked around for the other person who actually lived in the apartment, he couldn't find Keith, maybe he wasn't here? He went to what he assumed was Keith's room, there were only two doors and he knew which one belonged to himself. He went to knock on the door, but when he tapped his knuckles on it the door pushed open a bit, Lance hesitated.   
  
"Uhh k-keith?" He didn't get a response. He pushed the door open and slowly inched in. Lance instantly saw Keith sound asleep in his bed. The only part of him that poked out was his head, the rest of his body was wrapped deeply in a blanket. It was kind of cute? Lance studied Keith, which was fucking creepy but Lance didn't care.    
  
Lance followed the curve of Keith's face. His lips, his jaw, his nose. He was so different when he was asleep. Lance didn't know Keith all that well but he seemed so at peace and pretty when he was asleep. He was pulled out of his gay thoughts when he heard a throat clear, he looked over to see Hunk at the door, Hunk shot Lance a questioning look.    
  
Lance turned his blushing face, he realized how creepy this was. He should wake Keith up and let him know he's moving in.   
  
"Uh, keith, wake up." Lance spoke in a loud voice, Keith didn't budge one bit.   
  
"Keith wake up." Lance was practically yelling, Keith only made a low groaning sound but didn't move. Hunk stood in the corner amazed at Keiths ability to sleep through this much noise.   
  
"KEITH GET THE FUCK UP!" Keith shot up from his bed, Lance instantly regretted waking Keith up and backed up. Keith looked ready to murder someone.   
  
"Why.the.fuck.did.you.wake.me.up?" Keith spoke in a low voice filled with so much venom that it sent chills down Lance's spine, he laughed nervously and looked at Hunk for help, Hunk looked scared and shrugged.   
  
"Uhh, me and Hunk just t-thought you s-should know we are moving my stuff in." He laughed nervously again, Keith closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. The silenced stretched, and Lance wondered if Keith was thinking of all the ways he could kill him.   
  
"Now that you have informed me, get the fuck out of my room." Lance didn't hesitate he practically jumped out the door with Hunk. He shut the door and thanked Jesus he was alive.   
  
"Wow he seems nice?" Hunk said once they were outside the apartment.   
  
"Yeah he's a total charmer" Lance said sarcastically.   
  
"I totally saw you checking him out." Lance choked and tripped on air. He glared at Hunk who was smirking.   
  
"You dick, I was not!" Hunk laughed.   
  
"Mhmmm." Lance swatted Hunk's arm. They finished about half a hour later with all of Lance's stuff officially into the apartment. Hunk and Lance exchanged good byes and Hunk headed out. Lance was oddly emotional even though Hunk would be by in the morning to pick him up for work. He shook the thoughts from his head and began unpacking.   
  
He heard a groan and then saw Keith stumble out of his bedroom. When he woke Keith up, he had been to afraid to notice and appreciate his body, but now a shirtless Keith was stumbling into the kitchen and Lance couldn't pry his eyes away from him. Keith had a banging body and his ass was thick.   
  
Keith started to make coffee, he noticed him looking and Lance was finally able to pry his eyes away from Keith's anatomy, Fuck. Lance awkwardly cleared his throat.    
  
"So ummm, hey?" Lance didn't really know what to say, Keith glared at Lance.   
  
"Don't ever wake me up again." He said with a raspy voice.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, "Okay Keith I'll let you have your beauty sleep." 

 

Keith felt annoyed For starters he was not a morning person or a people person. He was not happy at the moment, a couple moments of silence stretched on and Keith spoke, "Why the hell do you have so much shit?"    
  
Lance looked up, "I don't have that much stuff!" Keith scoffed, now it was Lance's turn to get annoyed, why was Keith so fucking moody? He shouldn't have woken him up but Oh My God, diva much?   
  
Keith left to go take a shower and Lance sighed in relief, he tried to calm his anxiety, he didn't want to live in awkwardness and tension.    
Lance continued to unpack his stuff. He started setting up his little nick nacks here and there and put up pictures. Lance hummed to himself. When Keith got out of the shower he look around at the apartment. He had been in the shower for less than thirty minutes and now the whole apartment was different. If there was one thing Keith hated it was change. He suddenly felt the need to yell at someone.    
  
Keith didn't know why, but he was more pissy then normal probably because of his job. Last night was a horrible night, a client bought Keith for the night, problem was the client was into some really painful shit. Keith loved pain but this guy went overboard and Keith had to leave early which he knew he was going to pay for.   
  
Lance looked at Keith who seemed to be deep in thought, he felt things were super awkward with Keith and he hated it, he needed to try and fix it, he thought they should have a movie night. He walked right up to Keith who looked like a brooding child.   
  
"Hey later want to maybe watch a movie with me? I feel like maybe we should try and get to know each other more?" Lance kicked himself mentally, he sounded so awkward, bonding? Oh Lord.   
  
Lance was expecting Keith to bust out laughing but keith just looked shocked. Keith was shocked that someone actually wanted to get to know him. He was used to people using him for a couple hours Keith was kind of off put by Lance.   
He didn't know how to react so he just shook his head.   
  
"Uhh, no." Keith noticed that Lance looked a little hurt but then he looked mad.   
  
"Why? Are you to good to watch a movie with me?" Lance knew it was petty but he didn't care. He had never met someone who could piss him off so much in such a short amount of time. Keith looked annoyed, but Lance didn't care.   
  
"Its cause I have work but now that I think about it, even if I didn't have to work I still wouldn't want to watch a movie with you, because your annoying and I have better things to do." Lance laughed bitterly.   
  
"Oh I'm annoying? Your annoying because everything I do pisses you off, I breath in your direction and you have a hissy fit." 

 

Now Keith was fully pissed off, he stepped closer to Lance, he wanted to push him into a wall and punch him.   
  
"Well maybe if everything you do wasn't so fucking stupid then I wouldn't get so pissed of." Keith said with a glare and Lance threw his arms up in the air.   
  
"Shut the fuck up mullet!"

 

Keith blinked, did Lance just call him mullet?   
  
"Make me fuck nugget." Lance looked like he wanted to punch Keith. He stepped closer and Keith was ready to fight, but  someone knocked on the door just in time, Keith took a deep breath and turned away from Lance to answer it. When he opened the door his jaw dropped to the ground, It was his boss. His boss only came to see him when he was in big trouble. Keith gulped looking at his angry boss, he looked back at Lance who looked confused. He stepped outside to talk to him.   
  
"Why the fuck did you leave early last night." He barked out and Keith gulped His boss owned him and he needed to tell him everything.   
  
"Uhh, I was in pain-"   
  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU DON'T LEAVE UNLESS I SAY SO!" Keith recoiled back and hit the door. He was physically shaking,  he was always terrified of his boss, with good reason.   
  
"U-uhh o-okay I- won't do it again." His boss still looked beyond pissed.   
  
"If you ever do that again i'll make sure it will be the last thing you do." Keith was shaking uncontrollably. His boss could have anyone he wanted dead in the blink of an eye.   
  
Keith nodded his head and his boss left. He took a few deep breaths before going back inside, up until now he forgot about Lance. But Lance was still in the same place he was when Keith left to open the door. Keith knew Lance heard everything his boss said, the walls were thin. Lance looked really  confused and concerned, he didn't want to talk about it he just wanted to cry so he walked past Lance and into his room.    
Lance was in shock, who was that and why was he yelling at Keith like he owned him? Lance really couldn't stand Keith but felt kind of concerned for him. He went and knocked on his door but got told to go away. Keith stayed in his room the rest of the day till he had to get ready for work.   
  
Keith got dressed in his normal work outfit. Tiny shorts and a vest, he put sweat pants over his shorts and a coat over his revealing vest. His boss always wanted the workers to wear light makeup, Keith popped on some highlighter and filled in a little bit of his eyebrows and was off.   
  
Lance was sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix. Lance looked up to Keith and noticed his makeup but didn't talk about it, Keith could sense he was still mad at Keith but he didn't care.   
  
When Keith got to work he groaned and wanted to go home. Inside he saw his yearly visitor, the guy came in once a year and rented Keith for the whole night, he treated Keith like shit, didn't stretch him, so he was always in unpleasurable pain, and then the whole time he fucked Keith told him everything wrong with gays.Keith walked in and his boss popped up next to him.   
  
"No stage tonight mister dex has rented you for the whole night, you're going back to his hotel" Keith froze. He was going to this creepers hotel? He could do anything and no one would be able to save Keith. He gulped and nodded his head. Keith looked over to mister Dex and he saw him lick his lips. Keith's stomach twisted. He pushed aside his disgust, put on a fake smile, walked over to him and straddled him.    
  
"Hey sexy." Keith purred into his ear. Keith heard him suck in a breath. Keith just wanted to go home. At this point he'd love to just stay home and watch a movie with Lance. He was really mean to him earlier but he didn't have time to think about it because Dex was getting up and pulling Keith outside to his car. Keith tried not to have anxiety, he failed.   
  
The whole way to Dex's hotel he talked about how God hates gays. Keith didn't even know how to respond to his gay slander because he knew they were about to have gay sex.   
  
When  they got to the motel and up to there room Dex through Keith onto the bed like he was a piece of trash. Keith shuddered he knew what was coming, Dex gave him a funny look.   
  
"Take off all your clothes you disgusting whore." Keith didn't even flinch at his words. He just obeyed. Tonight was going to be a long night.   
  
                                                           About two hours later Dex finally finally finished, he threw his money down on the bed and left. Keith lay bundled up in blankets in complete misery. He didn't stretch Keith one bit or use any lube. Keith was pretty sure there was blood. Keith felt dirty. He wanted to wash his whole body inside and out. He lay there for another hour. When he finally felt like he could move he slowly sat up. Keith winced and suppressed a whimper. He took a couple deep breaths and slowly got up and walked to the shower.    
  
He sat in the shower till the water became cold he often thought about what he did in his life to get to this point. Where did he go wrong? Sometimes he thought it wasn't his fault, he was kind of forced into this life, but often times Keith blamed himself. He wanted to be loved, not used, he sighed knowing no one could truly love him, he was used up and had to much damage.   
  
Keith got out, he still felt like a disgusting whore. He got dressed and picked up the money, he called his boss asking if he could go home. Surprisingly he said yes.   
  
When Keith got home he saw Lance fell asleep on the couch, he looked down and studied Lance. He looked like the type of perfect guy with no problems. Keith was willing to bet Lance's whole life had been perfectly normal, no real issues. He was attractive and had a good job, good friends. Nothing like Keith.

Keith headed to bed after popping some pain meds he cried himself to sleep, just another normal night.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's kind of a dick


	3. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets invited to fiends night out.  
> Drinking  
> Drunk  
> Yeet  
> Parts of this chapter are inspired by another fic called voltron cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all is trash but enjoy

 

Lance had learned things about Keith in the short two months that he lived there. He learned that Keith was an absolute pissy asshat, he couldn't stand Keith, he learned that Keith would mysteriously leave for his job most nights and come back looking like a complete mess, he still had yet to learn what Keith's job was. He learned that Keith wasn't one for making friends, and lastly, he learned Keith was just as competitive as he was. Everything turned into a competition between them.  
  
So far they had fought about everything. Every conversation they had was either a fight or quickly ended in one. He sometimes even enjoyed watching Keith get pissed off.   
  
Lance had today off so he lounged lazily in his boxers on the couch. Lance heard a loud thunk and a groan. He laughed shamelessly, Keith fellout of his bed once every couple days he heard shuffling and a couple minutes later he saw a irattated Keith come out.   
  
Keith saw his half-naked body on the couch and had to force himself to keep walking to the kitchen. Personality aside Lance was fucking hot, anyone could see that he had a nice body, he was surprisingly Well built for working at a restaurant. And his legs, his fucking mile long legs, Keith couldn't stop looking at him. Stupid Lance, fuck him and his nice face and his nice body.   
  
"Jesus, can you put on some clothes?" He heard Lance scoff.   
  
"Why dress up when you have a body this sexy?" Lance gestured to himself wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Keith looked unamused.   
  
"Keep telling yourself that." Lance gasped loudly and shot Keith some evil glares. There was a loud knock on the door, which Keith guessed was Hunk.   
  
Keith thought Hunk was actually a pretty cool guy and he liked him. Lance got up and walked over to answer the door. No surprise Hunk busted in, he was here a lot. He smiled and waved at Keith, Lance glared at Hunk, feeling betrayed. Hunk ignored him.   
  
"Hey, Keith." He walked over to Keith. He genuinely liked Hunk, which was surprising because Keith usually hated people.   
  
"Hey, Hunk how's it going?"   
  
Lance gagged and they both looked at him.   
  
"No, I will not allow my rival and my best friend to socialize so easily." Keith scoffed and Hunk made a noise as if to say whatever.   
  
"Ignore him, Keith. I was actually wondering if you wanted to join me and Lance tomorrow tonight? We have friends night, basically me, my girlfriend and Lance usually meet up with some other people from work and we go out drinking and stuff." Lance shot Hunk a glare.   
  
"There is no way we are inviting mullet with us." Hunk again ignored Lance.   
  
"Continue to ignore Lance, please come with us?" Lance was going to protest but Hunk kicked him, he pouted. Keith's initial response was to say no, one because of work, but he was off tomorrow, and two because, socializing....ew...but Keith actually wanted to get to know Hunk better, plus it would piss Lance off. Hell yeah! He smirked at Lance.   
  
"Ummm, yeah I'll come with yall." Hunk smiled and punched the air. Lance glared at Keith, he gave Lance an apologetic look.   
  
"Sweet I'll come by to pick you and Lance up around eight." Keith nodded and continued to make his coffee.   
  
"Lance go get dressed I'm repainting the house and I need help." Lance groaned but went to go get dressed. Hunk and Keith talked about motorcycles. Hunk learned that Keith had a motorcycle that he basically built from the ground up. Her name was red.   
  
"Keith, you have a motorcycle?" Lance said walking to the kitchen finally dressed, Keith nodded. Lance didn't know that, he didn't know alot about Keith.   
  
"Hunk you ready?" Hunk nodded and waved by to Keith.   
  
"Why did you invite him?" Lance whined when they got to the car.   
  
"Because he's a pretty cool guy." Lance rolled his eyes. Keith was an intolerable skunk at best.   
  
"Keith isn't cool he's annoying and argumentative and stubborn!" Hunk laughed and pointed at Lance.   
  
"So....he's like you?" Lance's eyes went wide, he punched Hunk in the arm. He rubbed his arm and turned the car on.   
  
"I'm nothing like him!" Hunk snorted while putting his arms up in surrender.   
  
"Okay fine, jeez calm down, i have never seen you so rattled by a person before, you’re always talking about him."   
  
"I am not!"   
  
"You are."   
  
"Whatever he just I can't even explain it. He just makes me want to grab his silky mullet and pull it out."   
  
"D-dude did you just call his mullet silky?" Lance felt him self grow hot. He turned his head away.   
  
"Um n-no that is not the point!" Hunk laughed and started the car.   
  
"Okay well I think he's a cool guy and your just going to have to suck up your pride and deal with me inviting Keith out with us. Shay would love Keith."Lance sank in his seat and pouted.   
  
When they both arrived at Hunks place Lance was already over the whole inviting Keith thing.   
  
Lance busted through the doors. He saw Shay in shorts and a long shirt with her hair tied up, she was painting the living room and light calm green.   
  
"Hey Shayyy." Shay turned to hug Lance.   
  
"Hey Lance, okay grab a brush and help me with the front room." Lance obeyed and started to help. Hunk came up behind Shay and kissed her neck.   
  
"Ugh can you guys not flirt in my presence?" Hunk glared at Lance.   
  
"If I have to sit through your flirting with Keith then you have to sit through mine." Lance almost dropped his paint brush.   
  
"I do not flirt with Keith that's disgusting." Lance pretended to gag. Shay looked curious.   
  
"You guys are always talking about Keith, when will I get to meet him." Hunk smiled.   
  
"Tomorrow I invited him to friends night, Lance wasn't to happy about it, but I honestly think you'll like Keith." Lance ignored them and continued brooding and painting.   
  
"Oh, okay, sounds fun!" Shay saw how displeased Lance looked.   
  
"Oh stop pouting Lance you live with Keith, you should at least be friends." Lance scoffed.   
  
"Umm I tried this, remember? I tried to watch a movie with him and he rejected me and we got into a fight, we are just too different to be friends." Hunk gave Lance a funny look.   
  
"You guys are a lot more similar than you think, I just think you should give him another chance."   
  
"Whatever, lets talk about something else. What color are you going to paint my old room?" Hunk shrugged.   
  
"Well it's too early to know what the gender of the baby is so we are going to hold off painting." Lance nodded, probably best.   
  
They all sat in silence painting before Lance got tired of the quite and put on, "my neck my back". Shay laughed and sung along while Hunk freaked out. He went to go turn it off but Shay grabbed him and stopped him.   
  
"C'mon babe, this is my favorite song let me listen, we have to let loose a little before the baby comes!" Hunk sighed but caved. Lance and Shay sung loudly along.   
  
About seven hours later all the paint was finally on and dry. Lance yawned wanting to just sleep. He started nodding off just thinking about his bed.   
  
"Hey Hunk, buddy can you give me a ride home?" Hunk nodded and got the keys. Shay Gave Lance a big hug.   
  
"See you tomorrow Lance..." Lance nodded.   
  
The ride back to Lance's apartment was uneventful. Lance all but stumbled up to his apartment, he put the keys in and opened the door. What he saw woke him up. Keith was asleep on the couch with only boxers on. Lance scoffed, Keith judged him for going around the apartment half naked? Oh Okayyy.   
  
Lance tried as hard as he could not to look at the line of Keith's hips, he  tried not to look at Keith's happy trail, he tried not to look at Keith's chest and arms, he honestly did try. He saw Keith's body shiver. Lance rolled his eyes and turned away to go to his own room. He paused, turned around and looked at Keith again. Keith looked really cold, Lance rolled his eyes again, he didn't care if this big idiot was cold. He kept telling him self this as he went and got an extra blanket and draped it over Keith's body. Lance shook his head and retreated to his room.   
  
_____________________________   
  
Keith looked at his reflection in his full-length mirror. He was wearing tight black jeans, a fitted black shirt and a red flannel over it. His hair was styled in his normal mullet. Keith thought he looked alrightish. Keith never really cared what he was wherein because he never really went outside,when he did it was for work and for his work you didn't need clothes.   
  
He didn't understand why he cared so much but he did. He sprayed on light cologne and put on white sneakers. When he walked out he saw Lance, who was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a light blue shirt. Keith noticed how the shirt really made Lance's eyes stand out.   
  
There was a loud knock before Hunk opened the door, behind him was a beautiful lady that Keith could only assume was his girlfriend. She was tall and looked beautiful in a odd way. She had white jeans and a flowy yellow top. The way she carried herself made her seem intimidating.   
  
She looked at Keith and instantly went in for a hug. He tensed at first, but she had a calming atmosphere and somehow he relaxed and even smiled a bit, not as intimidating as he thought she would be.   
  
"You must be Keith, you're adorable!" Keith smiled.   
  
"U-uhh t-thanks." Keith numbled awkwardly, he wasn't good with new people. Keith looked over at Lance who looked like he was enjoying Keith's awkwardness. That little shit.   
  
Lance swung his arm around Shay with a smirk, "Shay, he's not adorable trust me I live with him, he leaves cupboards open and eats all the food, pig...he's a pig." Lance had a shiteating grin plasterd on his face.   
  
"Oh yeah well at least I don't leave my nasty socks around the apartment or leave lights on so ha!" Lance was going to say something but was cut off by Shay's loud laughing. They looked at her in  confusion.   
  
"I'm sorry, you guys are just so cute! Fighting about domestic stuff." Lance and Keith both looked in the opposite directions slightly blushing.Hunk tried not to laugh. He walked over and patted Lance on the back.   
  
"So, we should get going or we will be late." Lance nodded and started to walk out the door, Keith tensed. He was actually going to socialize with people tonight. Lance looked back and saw that Keith had not moved. He rolled his eyes and tugged Keith's wrist moving him along, tonight was going to be interesting   
  
They all got into Hunks tiny car, very tiny car. Hunk and Shay sat up front but in the back Lance and Keith were practically a conjoined person. Their body's pressed together. They were also both insanely tall so that didn't help. Keith could feel the nice heat Lance's body was giving off. Keith shivered but not because he was cold.   
  
He thought the ride was going to be awkward because all of his body was pressed against Lance's but it wasn't. Lance turned on his playlist and the song all-star rang out through the tiny car. Hunk and Shay groaned and Lance laughed loudly and sang along, Keith rolled his eyes.   
  
The next song that came on was highly sexual and Keith felt himself go hot. Lance was running his hands over his chest and making sexual noises. It was meant to be a joke and Shay was laughing really hard but Keith had to look away, sometimes Keith wished he wasn't so gay.   
  
When they finally got there Keith practically jumped out of the car almost landing on his face, Lance gave a confused look.   
  
"Jeez do I smell or something?" Shay sniffed Lance and fake gaged, Lance pretended to be offended. Hunk opened the door to the sports bar, the place they were at tonight, Keith had been to many times.   
  
Keith saw two women wave in their direction. Hunk and Lance waved back and walked over.   
  
"Hey Allura, hey Cora." Keith looked at the two women. He recognized one from the restaurant he went to, when he met Lance for the first time. The other lady he had never seen, she had brown hair in a short pixie cut, big green eyes and lots of freckles. She smiled brightly at all of them.   
  
She through a napkin at Lance, "Hey  shit head how's life?"

 

Did she call Lance a shit head? Keith liked her already.  
  
"Oh Cora I have been fine thank you for asking." Lance pulled up a chair near Allura. He grabbed her cherry from her drink and got smacked in the arm.   
  
Hunk and Shay sat across from Allura and Cora. Keith was the only one still standing. He felt himself tense, he didn't know where to sit, oh no he was being awkward. Before Keith had a chance to freak out even more Lance pulled Keith into a seat next to him he tried to glare but he was to thankful. They all started talking and Keith sat silent. Then they all started asking him questions.   
  
"So Keith, where did you grow up?" Keith was put off by Hunks question. Keith grew up pretty much everywhere, new foster family every couple months. Keith didn't like lying so he told half the truth.   
  
"Umm well I moved around alot as a kid, never in the same spot for more than a couple of months." Lance looked fascinated.   
  
"Did you go to college?" Lance asked and Keith shook his head. Keith was extremely smart but since he was always moving he never got caught up his grades, he didn't qualify for any scholarships and as soon as he was eighteen he was kicked out of his last foster home.   
  
"Where do you work?" Allura's question was innocent enough but he tensed up. He didn't want to lie but there was no way he was going to tell them what his actual job was.   
  
Right before Keith was going to form a response a girl in a green coat came up and slapped Lance upside the head, he recoiled.   
  
"Ow, Pidge what the fuck was that for?" Pidge laughed and stuck her tongue out at Lance.   
  
"Its because Pidge shows love through violence." Keith turned to see a man who looked exactly like Pidge except older and more masculine. Lance rubbed the back of his head, Pidge and the man looked at Keith in confusion, Hunk noticed this and spoke up.   
  
"Oh yeah this is Keith, Lance's roommate. Keith this is Pidge and Matt." Keith nodded his head at them.   
  
"Okay now that we're all here let's order drinkkkkkkss!" Lance announced and Pidge snickered.   
  
"Actually were not all here, Matt invited Shiro." The whole group besides Keith turned to look at Matt and made cooing noises. Matt was bright red.   
  
"H-hey he's my f-friend." They all just laughed and Matt brushed it off and sat down.   
  
A few minutes later a tall and very well built man came in and sat next to Matt. This was Shiro, he was wearing a very tight shirt, Keith could see all the muscles over his body. Keith looked at Matt who had his eyes glued, to Shiro's body.   
  
"Okayyyy everyone's here let's order drinks," Lance announced again.   
  
About a hour later and a couple drinks in Keith had a light buzz going on. Shay and Hunk did not drink but everyone who was drinking seemed to still be pretty sober except for Pidge, she seemed very drunk. Keith thought it was adorable, she was such a lightweight   
  
"Okay let's play a game, let's play never have I ever, loser has to do whatever winner says,” Allura announced.   
  
The game was simple enough, each person held up five fingers, someone says something they have never done, if you have done that thing you put down a finger, first person with all five fingers down loses, person with the most fingers up wins.   
  
"Okay," Allura said. "I will go first let's start of innocent, never have I ever kissed a guy." Every person except for Hunk, Pidge and Allura put a finger down. Keith and Lance looked at each other then quickly looked away.   
  
So Lance isn't straight? No, he could have just been dared to kiss a guy, Keith thought to himself, although he didn't know why it even mattered, he was just curious. He found it mildly concerning that he didn't know a lot about the guy, yet he lived with him.   
  
"Okay,now it's Cora's turn." Allura turned to Cora.   
  
"Okay...." Cora got a evil look in her eyes.   
  
"Never have I ever, sucked a dick." Everyone froze for a second then finally Shay, Lance, Keith, and Shiro all put their fingers down. Matt choked on his drink when he saw Shiro's finger go down. Keith looked at Lance again.   
  
Okay so, there is no way Lance was straight he thought to himself. He felt happy about that. Allura laughed at Pidges face, she was disgusted.   
  
"Okay, my turn." Lance said. "Hmmmm, okay never have I ever....smoked weed." The whole table was surprised to see Keith's fingers go down. Lance gawked.   
  
"Wow Keith you never told me you were a stoner." Lance said and Keith chuckled.   
  
"I'm not a stoner, I smoked it in my emo phase a couple times, I never actually liked it."   
  
"You had a emo phase?" Hunk and Lance said in unison, Keith cringed and shook his head.   
  
"Let's not talk about this, my turn....hmmm." Keith had to think what he's never done, he's has done a lot. "Never have I ever been on a date."   
  
Everyone put there fingers down while they gasped and gawked at Keith. Lance looked the most surprised.   
  
"What? Never?" Hunk asked.   
  
"Ummm, no?" Keith didn't count going to someone's motel to fuck them as a date, no one had ever took him on a proper date.   
  
"Dude...." Lance said he had a funny look on his face.   
  
"Okay whatever," Pidge said, "Keith's never been on a date if your so disgusted why don't you take him on one Lance, any ways it's my turn." Lance almost choked on his drink while glaring at Pidge.   
  
"Never have I ever, been to a strip club." Keith's finger went down and he wanted to laugh, if only they knew how often Keith went to a strip club. Everyone's except for Pidges finger went down. Keith was getting nervous he only had one finger left. It was Shays turn next and Keith prayed he wouldn't loose.   
  
"Okay my turn, never have I ever, had a girlfriend." Yes Keith thought,  his last finger stayed up.   
  
Hunk’s, Lance's, Allura’s and Cora's fingers all went down.   
  
So Lance is bi? Keith thought.   
  
Next up was Hunks turn and Keith and Lance only had one finger up, Pidge had four.   
  
"Never have I ever failed a class in high school." Keith rolled his eyes as his last finger went down.   
  
"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh." Keith groaned. Pidge punched the air triumphantly.   
  
"What do I need to do?" Keith asked and Pidge smirked evilly.   
  
"Before the next round you have to give someone at this table a lap dance, and the person you must give a lap dance to has to, have a name that starts with the letter.....L."   
  
"Wait what?" Keith and Lance both asked at the same time. Lance shot glares at Pidge, she knew exactly what she was doing.   
  
"Yup that's what me, the winner, wants Keith, the loser to do."   
  
Keith looked around at the bar. There weren't even that many people here at the moment but he still didn't want to give Lance a lap dance. Keith looked to Hunk for help but he only shrugged.   
  
"Ummm, im waiting, unless you guys are scared." Pidge said and her smirk grew wider. Allura and Cora were both laughing widely. Keith looked at Lance who had a new spark in his eyes.   
  
"I'm so not scared, Keith get over here and lay it on me!" The whole table, except for Keith howled with laughter. He slowly got up.   
  
"What's wrong Keith, afraid you'll suck at it?" Lance said and Keith no longer felt nervous he felt competitive. Keith couldn't do a lot of things in life but he could give a lap dance, a good one to. He smirked, Lance had no idea what was about to happen.   
  
Keith half lidded his eyes and slowly strutted around Lance. Keith heard hollering from everyone at the table. He went behind Lance and dragged his hands up and down Lance's chest, he heard him suck in a shaky breath. Keith slowly walked around to the front of Lance and knelt to his knees. He began rubbing up Lance's thighs.   
  
He looked up to Lance with a smug expression, Lance was bright red. The people at the table continued to laugh a cheer at Lance's face.   
  
Keith slowly got up, rubbing his hands up and down his own body, he turned around and swayed his hips down onto Lance's lap. He heard Lance's breath hitch, Keith slowly and sensually grinded on Lance, then he would get up shake his ass as he bent over and then just for fun would repeat the grinding.   
  
Lance was freaking out in side his head. All Lance could do was try and not think about the man in front of him, the hot and very sexy man. Lance kept all the noises that wanted to leave his mouth inside. But barely. If Keith didn't get off of him in about three seconds Lance was going to have a issue. He took in deep breathes thinking about his grandma.   
  
Luckily Keith slowly got up and strutted back over to his seat. Lance tried to breath normally but he was wrecked. He was sure he looked like a tomato.   
  
The whole table was bent over laughing except for Keith and Lance. Keith looked smug as fuck and Lance looked ready to die. Hunk spoke up between his laughing.   
  
"D-damn Keith, I didn't think you would actually do that, or be good at it." Keith shrugged looking at Lance. Okay, maybe he had gone a little overboard, but he just wanted to whip the smug look off Lance's face.   
  
They all slowly calmed down and started the second round. Nothing as eventful Happened after the lap dance. Allura won the second round and made Hunk, the loser of that round pay for the rest of her drinks for the night. After that everyone except for Shay and Hunk continued to drink. They just sat around talking and eating food for the next hour. Eventually Keith could feel all the alcohol, he could also feel the threat of sleep taking him. He was literally going to pass out, alcohol made him sleepy.   
  
"H-Hunk? Can you take us h-home?" Keith expected Lance to protest but he didn't he only giggled.   
  
"Yeah let's go." Keith stood up to fast and all the alcohol hit him, he fell into Lance, they were both a laughing mess. Lance was laughing but got somewhat serious and said, “Everyone get home safely, no driving.” he slurred out and everyone nodded and laughed.

  
Hunk helped Keith up and Slowly walked him to the car. Shay did the same with Lance, they both stumbled into the back seat. Lance laid his head back and it rolled onto Keith. Keith was way to tried to move it so he just leaned his head on Lance's head, he was to drunk to care. Hunk and Shay both snickered.   
  
When they finally got back to the apartment Hunk and Shay both helped Lance and Keith into the apartment. The whole way from the car to the apartment Lance and Keith drunkenly sang songs. Hunk Guided Lance over to the couch and Shay did the same with Keith, Shay kissed Lance on the head, patted Keith's shoulder and said goodbye.   
  
After Hunk and Shay left Lance tried to slowly get up to go to bed but when he got up he awkwardly fell back down, almost falling on Keith, who was giggling like a schoolgirl.   
  
"S-shut up I'm drunk.” he laughed and leaned into the couch. Lance started spouting random stuff and before long he was falling asleep. Keith who had already fallen asleep had leaned onto Lance for support. Between the alcohol and Keith's body heat Lance felt warm. He slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Lance felt warm, his whole body was flooded with an unfamiliar warmth, and he slowly opened his eyes. For a second everything was fuzzy, and then things started to adjust. He saw Keith's head laying on his chest. The sight of him there peacefully made his heart race suddenly, he was afraid it would wake him up. Lance, almost against his will moved his hand slightly and touched Keith's hair, gently playing with it, intertwining it in his fingers, Lance was surprised, it was softer than he had expected it to be, he felt a pang of annoyance, why was Keith so fucking perfect? He took pristine care of his hair, yet it still wasn't as soft as Keith's. Keith suddenly moved his head a little and Lance jolted his hand back and closed his eyes acting like he had been asleep this whole time. He felt Keith's grip tighten around his waist.   
  
 He slowly opened his eyes again and looked down at Keith, who was latched onto him as if his life depended on it. He could feel the light thudding of Keith’s heart. He again let his fingers wonder up to Keith's hair. He laid there for a couple moments lost in thoughts subconsciously playing with Keith's hair; it was only when a moan like sound escaped from Keith's throat that Lance froze. That sounded so fucking hot. Keith had no right to sound that hot. Suddenly a rush of drunken memories came flooding back into Lance's mind, Keith bending over, Keith touching him, Keith giving him a full blown lap dance. He had to bite back a moan; suddenly that heat of Keith’s body was too much. Lance felt blood and heat rush to his dick. Oh no. no.no.no.no. He felt horny panic rush through his body, he needed to do something fast.   
  
 Lance shot up and threw Keith off him as if he were trash. Keith made a shocked sound as his body was thrown. Lance did not waste any time, he bolted to the bathroom, slammed the door and sank down the door slowly.   
  
He was gasping for air. His dick was hard, he tried to ignore it, and he failed. Lance opened one eye to look at the huge tent in his pants. He lifted his hand and undid his pants, Lance gently slunk his hand into his boxers and slowly stroked his dick. His head rolled back and hit the door with a loud thud; he did not even feel it. Lance was stroking faster now but biting his lip very hard in order not to moan. He was hot everywhere, a million things were going on in his head. He had never got that hard that fast, he blamed it on the fact he had not had sex in more than two months. Lance whimpered, he was so close. He thought about tits and dicks but not about Keith...nope...not at all.   
  
 There was a loud bang on the door that made Lance jump and scream. Lance wanted to bang his head against his shower until he was dead.   
  
 "Dude are you ok-" Keith started but was cut off by a gasping Lance.   
  
 "NOT NOW KEITH!" He heard an annoyed sound come from Keith's mouth.   
  
 "Jesus, okay the one time I try and be nice and see if you’re okay, whatever won't happen again." Lance inwardly groaned his whole body felt tense like it was about to snap but a part of him still felt a little guilty. He tried to speak.   
  
 "S-sorry im...just, n-not feeling g-good?" Lance sounded as if he was dying, which he felt like he was, he was a mess. He heard Keith breathing.   
  
"H-holy shit dude are you okay you sound like you are going to die." Lance wanted to scream and laugh at the same time.   
  
"Yyyeah...ill be o-okay, c-can you l-leave? I want to be alone." Lance heard Keith shuffle away and he almost cried in relief.   
  
 He waited a second then quickly stroked. It did not take long for Lance to finish, when he did it was hot, messy and left him crumpled on the floor.   
  
He laid in the mess for a few more minutes, he went to stand and felt weak. His head was pounding and he wanted to puke, he felt the rush of a hungover. He cleaned up and opened the door. He slowly shuffled into the front room.   
  
"Wow you look like shit." Keith said and Lance flipped him off.   
  
"Shut up I have a hangover, I don't need your shit." Lance closed his eyes.   
  
"You’re a dick when you’re hungover." Keith said from the kitchen   
  
"Well you’re a dick all the time." Lance said and Keith rolled his eyes.   
  
 "Just shut up."   
  
 Lance for once actually did shut up. He laid on the couch with his eyes closed not asleep; it just hurt to open his eyes. He tried not to think about what happened in the bathroom, Lance was a grown man, he had jerked off plenty before but this was different. Lance could not help but wonder what it would feel like if it were Keith's hands on his dick, he groaned. He needed to stop thinking with his dick.   
  
 A few minutes later, he felt a nudge at his side and he opened his eyes. He saw Keith hovering over him with a mug, Keith looked awkward. He pushed the mug towards Lance. He took it, but was very confused. He looked in the mug expecting to see coffee but saw a reddish liquid. He looked up at Keith for answers.   
  
"Um, drink this, it kills hangovers instantly, you look like you need it." Keith shrugged awkwardly.   
  
 "Keith are you trying to poison me?" Lance said seriously.  Keith gave him an annoyed look.   
  
"Ugh no look, whatever if you don't want it then don't drink it, you just looked like you needed something and I don't know, whatever just give me it-"   
  
 Lance shook his head and chugged the liquid in the mug, he almost spit it out, and it tasted like shit and was bitter as hell. He gaged which made Keith laugh.   
  
"You’re not supposed to drink it all at once idiot."   
  
Lance set the glass down and buried his head into a pillow; he needed a moment to collect himself. Keith laughter rung out.  At first, nothing happened and Lance felt even worse and wanted to kill Keith. Then all at once he felt his headache fade away and he slowly felt his stomach level out. He sat up and looked around, he felt fine. He walked curiously over to Keith's room.   
  
 "Keith, holy shit you’re a miracle worker." Keith did not laugh but Lance saw a smile tug at his lips.   
  
 "Mmmmm no, I'm not, I just know a lot of stuff."   
  
Lance swallowed, Keith's words were innocent enough, but Lance really wanted to know exactly how much stuff Keith knew. Keith had big hands; Lance wondered what he could do with those hands. Lance cringed and shook his head, why was he being a horn dog?   
  
"Well uhh t-thank you it really helped me." Keith shrugged. Lance awkwardly stood there and then walked away. Lance felt weird Keith being nice it was odd not that Lance would ever admit that.   
  
Lance went and laid on his bed, a very small part of him for a split second wished Keith was there with him, but he instantly shut the feeling down.   
  
Last night they got drunk and accidentally slept on the same couch, they ended up cuddling like normal people would, there was nothing behind it, plus Keith was not his type, and he thought Keith was way out of his league. Keith would never like someone like him. Lance didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from.   
  
......................................................................   
  
Keith groaned he had work tonight; he just wanted to stay home and do nothing, maybe even watch a movie, at this point he would even watch a movie with Lance instead of going to work. He got up of his bed and slowly got ready.   
  
Keith pulled on his Sunday work outfit, which consisted of very very short tight gold shorts and, well that was it. He pulled on some baggy sweatpants and a hoodie, he put light gold shimmer on his cheekbones, lips and nose while also filling in his brows and put his hair in a ponytail, people at the club went nuts when Keith put his hair up and used even a little makeup. He checked his phone and realized he still had half an hour before he had to leave. He sat on his bed and scrolled through Tumblr.   
  
He suddenly stopped when heard someone singing, it was the prettiest shit he had ever heard in his life, and he had full on goosebumps. It was Spanish music. The beautiful voice was coming from the front room; he got up and peeked through the crack in his door.   
  
He saw Lance cleaning, Lance had ear buds in his ears and was singing along. Keith's jaw was open and he could not close it, he had heard amazing voices before, but this easily topped all of them. Every note was beautiful and rolled off Lance's lips perfectly, Keith had no idea what he was singing about, but he did not care.   
  
Keith was confused, in the car last night, when he heard Lance sing it did not sound anything like this. He watched and listened for a little while, Keith could not help but notice how oddly adorable Lance was in that moment.   
  
He was completely content to stay there forever and listen to Lance, but he looked down at his phone and realized it was time to go. He groaned, grabbed his keys and started to leave. He gave Lance one last glance and felt a huge desire to just stay home tonight. O well, he headed off to work.   
  
When Keith got to work, he saw it was busy as ever, he walked into the locker room. He saw one of the other workers getting ready. His name was Dan, he was one of Keith's only friends, and Dan was anti-social and hated his job much like Keith. mabey that is why they were good friends.   
  
"Hey Dan, how’s it going." Dan rolled his eyes pushing his brown hair out of his face.   
  
"Bloody Horrible, boss is on a roll tonight." Keith tensed, when boss was angry anything could set him off. Tonight was going to be long; Keith put his stuff in the locker. He noticed that Dan was not in the work uniform.   
  
"Dan, why aren't you dressed?" He asked confused.   
  
"Someone bought me for the whole night, it’s some annoying guy named Phil, he's so stupid." Dan was saying mean things about this 'Phil', but Keith noticed Dans small smile and light blush. Dan liked someone, not good, but Keith pushed his worries aside, Dan could handle his own problems.   
  
Keith stretched his legs and arms before going out, He went to the deck of the stage and waited till he heard to opening cords of the song. When he walked out the lights dimmed and Keith shut off his mind.   
  
He slowly strutted over to the pole while running his hands all over his body. He pushed his hands against the pole and rolled his hips several times while slowly squatting down. He wrapped his legs around the pole and rolled his head back touching down his body, which earned moans from the crowd.   
  
Keith pulled himself up the pole and went upside down, only holding himself up by his thighs. He slowly slid down, when his hands touched the ground, he released his thighs from around the pole and did a small flip, landing in the splits in front of one of his top customers, who cheered and stuffed money into the back of Keith's shorts. Keith grabbed the pole, pulling himself up from the splits position and jumping up the pole. He wrapped one leg around the pole, spinning in a swirl motion down it. When he got to the bottom of the pole Keith once again slowly strutted around while touching himself. He walked in front of a couple of men and slowly squatted down while using his hands to open his thighs. The men threw money at Keith, who smirked. The song continued and Keith did the rest of his routine, even enjoyed it, he loved to dance. By the time he was done, he made about three hundred dollars; he saw one is his regular’s wave at him to come over.   
  
Keith strutted over and straddled his lap, Keith didn't mind this customer. Joe was his name, he was nice enough, didn't ever hurt Keith, he was pretty vanilla and sometimes even let Keith top, he wasn't ugly by any means, he was just kinda plain looking. Dark hair, dark eyes average nose and lips. He did have a nice body though. Keith purred into his ear while slowly grinding down, Joe melted into a moaning mess. He always liked having that effect on people.   
  
"Hey babe wanna take this somewhere else?" Keith purred into his ears, Joe nodded; he grabbed his hand and walked back to a private room. Keith's room was dark red, with a king size bed.    
  
Keith shut the door, Joe instantly pushed Keith up against it, He placed sloppy, wet kisses all over Keith's neck and face, h3 just went with it and acted like it was the hottest thing ever, he even threw in some hot moans so Joe would think he was into it, truth was he was thinking about what he was going to watch on T.V when he got home.   
  
Joe grabbed Keith's hips and guided him onto the bed, Keith smirked while getting out lube and stretching himself. He saw that Joe was already very hard, Joe never lasted that long. The whole time he was pretty much simi hard, he never usually got really hard for anybody. Keith faked moans as joe thursted into him, When Joe finished about five minutes later he got up and left money on the table. Keith was still simi hard so he finished off quickly, cleaned up and started to head back out.   
  
Keith wasn't even halfway done for the night but he wanted to go home more than ever. He wondered what Lance was doing at home, probably being stupid and dancing around with a mop, Keith smiled to himself.   
  
When he walked out he was roughly grabbed by the hips, it would definitely bruise, he resisted the urge to punch who ever grabbed him. He turned to see a very large drunk man.   
  
"Hands off unless you’re paying for me." He yanked away from the man, but the man only grabbed him and squeezed harder making Keith yelp in pain.   
  
"Shut the fuck up you dumb slut." The man grabbed Keith's face and smashed their mouths together, shoving his tongue down his throat, He wanted to puke, the guy tasted and smelt like rotten milk, He tried to break away but the man was to strong. His rough hands traveled up and down Keith’s body, squeezing excessively hard, everywhere he touched Keith’s hair stood on end, and Keith wanted to scream. The man broke the kiss and Keith tried again to get away, the guy laughed and yanked Keith’s wrist back, pain shot up his arm.   
  
"How much?" Keith felt panic rise, this guy was going to by him. Keith shook his head, no way was he having sex with this guy, the man looked angry.   
  
"YOU DUMB SLUT HOW MUCH?" Keith felt himself tremble as the man's voice boomed and drew attention from several people. Keith's boss came over looking pissed.   
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Boss growled out angrily.   
  
"Your dumb slut won't tell me how much I need to pay to fuck him." Boss looked even more annoyed and pissed then before, Keith trembled even more. Boss knew Keith didn't want to do this but he didn't care. Keith was just a whore to him.   
  
"He's usually 400 but because he was being difficult I'll cut the price down to 300." The man smiled with his yellow teeth while taking out his wallet, he handed boss the money.   
  
"Come here dumb slut, now you’re mine." The man once again violently smashed Keith’s face into his and stuck his slimy tongue down his throat. Keith wanted to run the other way, but now that this was a paying customer, he shoved all his thoughts out and did his job. Everywhere the man touched Keith wanted to burn, he felt his skin crawl. Keith shut his mind down; he pretended he was back at the house, in his own bed. He did not think he just let his body do the work. He guided the man back to his room.   
  
As soon as the door was shut the large man had Keith pinned. The man threw him onto the bed viciously and ripped his shorts off. Keith wasn't even hard but the man didn't care he propped Keith with his ass in the air and went in hard and dry without warning, making Keith whimper in pain. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened, nor would it be the last.   
  
It was horrible and painful, this guy was huge. Keith's vision blurred with tears and he wanted to hide. Each quick violent thrust was pure agony for Keith, he tried to ignore the burning pain, his whole body was in pain. His head was smashed into the headboard and he whimpered, things went fuzzy.

  
What felt like a lifetime later the guy finished, pulled out roughly and pushed Keith away. Keith crumpled into a ball, He didn't cry. He felt numb, he couldn't move. Mabey an hour later he heard a soft tap on the door, he heard a familiar gentle voice.   
  
"Keith? You in there? Boss is looking for you, Keith?" The door opened a bit and a head peeked in, it was Coran. Coran was a bartender and was the closest thing Keith had to a family. Coran looked at Keith with concern, he had seen Keith pretty beaten before but this was a completely new level.   
  
"Oh my gosh...." He rushed over to Keith. Keith was bloody with bruises all over and he had a huge gash on his head. Coran covered his mouth in horror.   
  
"Keith oh my, who, what...?" Keith couldn't form a response. Coran went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth; he sat Keith up and gently cleaned him. Coran suddenly looked mad.   
  
"Keith this is wrong so wrong." Keith just stared ahead feeling drained and very nauseous, he knew this was wrong but he couldn't do anything about it, boss owned him.   
  
Coran went and grabbed a first aid kit, he bandaged Keith up as best as he could and got him dressed in actual clothes. Coran tried to help Keith stand, pain shot up Keith's body, his vision blurred again, he felt like he was going to pass out.   
  
"Oh my, Keith we need to get you home, let me go talk to boss."   
  
Coran gently set Keith down and walked out to talk to boss. Keith wanted to protest but couldn't find the energy.  A few moments later, an angry looking boss and a concerned Coran came in the room. Boss looked at Keith with annoyance. Keith didn’t even look up.   
  
"See I told your boss, he needs to go home." Boss huffed and glared.   
  
"Fine the dumb slut can go home but I keep all the money he earned tonight."   
  
Keith didn't protest, Coran helped Keith get into a taxi. The whole ride home Keith felt sick, after Keith tipped the the taxi driver he slowly got out. It took him ten minutes to get to the elevator and another ten to get to the apartment, he opened the door and walked in, Keith froze, Lance was still awake.   
  
Lance was in his pjs making food in the kitchen, he turned to look at Keith and dropped his spatula on the floor, he and Keith stood frozen and Lance eyed him up and down. He walked over to Keith hesitantly.   
  
"D-dude? What the fuck happened to you? Are you okay- wooaah!" Keith was collapsing and Lance rushed forward to catch him. He helped Keith over to the couch, Lance was worried, he was really concerned about him.   
  
"K-Keith? What happened? Oh my gosh your bleeding, we need to take you to the hospital.” Keith coughed and shook his head.   
  
"Stop being stubborn, we are going to the hospital you idiot." Keith's head felt fuzzy and he didn't want to argue but still did anyways.   
  
"No I'm not I don't have insurance plus I'm okay just leave me the fuck alone." Lance made noises of protest but Keith didn't budge. Lance rolled his eyes and paced around the living room.   
  
Lance wanted to punch Keith but obviously, he didn't. He didn’t know what happened but Keith looked horrible.   
  
"Fine, at least let Shay come and check on you, she’s a nurse, please." Keith felt himself nod; he went in and out of consciousness. One moment Lance was staring down at him with big eyes and the next Hunk, Shay and Lance were all hovering above him looking worried.   
  
"Lance what the hell happened to him?" Lance shrugged at Shay's question.   
  
"Don't ask me the idiot came in the house and passed out." Keith tried to argue but couldn't, Shay grabbed a small light from her pack and shined it in Keith's eyes, he flinched away. Shay put fingers up in front of Keith's face.   
  
"Keith, hon, how many fingers?"   
  
"F-four?" Shay was only holding two fingers up; she looked at Keith's eyes again. She faced Lance and Hunk.   
  
"Keith has a mild concussion."  Keith laughed loudly; they all looked at him as if he was crazy.   
  
 "Keith, hon, you need to go to a doctor." Shay said as she patched the gash on his forehead up.   
  
 "C-can't no insurance." Shay bit her lip, Keith had a concussion and really should go to a doctor, but it only had a mild concussion and it could be self-treated.   
  
 "Okay then Lance get me some pillows, water, and ibuprofen." Lance gawked and Hunk shook his head.   
  
 "What? You’re not serious we need to take him to the hospital he could have brain injuries." Hunk said and Shay looked unamused.   
  
 "He has a mild concussion he will be fine. Lance go get the stuff." Lance nodded and obeyed. Shay propped Keith up and set his head on a pillow; she took off his hoodie and gasped, looking up at Hunk and Lance. She saw bruises all over Keith, nasty ones. Shay let out a shaky breath she knew what type of bruises these were.   
  
 "Holy shit, what happened?" Lance asked and Keith grabbed a blanket, covered himself, and looked away. Shay propped him up and gave him medicine.   
  
 "You need to rest Keith." Keith didn't protest as he closed his eyes.   
Shay, Hunk and Lance walked into the kitchen.   
  
"What was that? I'm really worried about him, those bruises, I've seen bruises like those come in on abused kids and rape victims" Shay's words hung in the air and left them all silent. Lance wrapped his arms around himself, “No you don't think? Could he really have been….raped?”   
  
 "I-I don't know, but I-i think so ." Shay said and wrapped around Hunk. Lance looked down as he tried to process all of it.   
  
"Listen Lance we are going to head out, check in on him every couple hours. Do not play any loud music and don't argue with him. Give him medicine every six hours and make sure he drinks lots of water. Call us if anything changes, and Lance....try and find out what happened." Lance nodded and showed them out.   
  
 After they left Lance looked at Keith. He wanted to bundle him up and keep him safe. Lance felt his chest ache for him.   
  
He slept out on the other couch and set alarms ever couple of hours to check on Keith,he made sure he was alright. At one point Keith shot up and yelled. Lance rushed over to Keith, he was having a nightmare. Lance rubbed Keith's sweaty back hesitantly. He was shaking really bad.   
  
 "Hey, its okay, just a dream your fine, it's okay." Keith grabbed Lance suddenly and cried. Lance felt weird, Just a few days he hated Keith with all his soul now he was hugging him. Lance kept rubbing his back and reassuring him. H3 had always been a very nurturing person, probably because he had a large family.   
  
 After a little while, Keith fell back asleep and Lance sat down on the floor next to Keith. He couldn't sleep anymore. He wanted to know so bad what happened, he might not have been the fondest of Keith but he was still worried about him.   
  
Keith subconsciously pushed his blanket off and Lance could see all the bruises. They marked his whole abdomen and chest. They were in the shape on fingers, Lance shivered, had someone really hurt Keith? Lance put the blanket back on Keith. Lance needed to know what happened, he hopped Keith would give him an explanation, eventually.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In trying really hard to make better and longer chapters


	4. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is a stubborn little fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this chapter is a mess and this fic might be going down hill......BUT....im having so much fucking fun with it and im going to keep going with it so yeah.  
> enjoyyyyyyyyyy ya trashcans

 

Keith groaned, his head felt like it was going to explode, he tried to open his eyes but couldn't, he groaned again but louder. He heard some shuffling noises and felt a light nudge at his ribs.   
  
"Hey, woah don't move around so much, just stay still i'll get you some medicine." Keith heard Lance's voice and a rush of memories came flooding in, the club, the man,  coming home, passing out, Shay, Lance, nightmares. He suddenly felt really sick, he got up way to fast and fell back down onto the couch. Lance rushed over to him with water in one hand and medicine in the other looking like a concerned mother.   
  
"Fucking hell, why don't you ever listen? Just lay back down and take this." Lance shoved water and pills at him. Keith wanted to argue, he really did but he was too dizzy. He took the water and pills and downed both. He closed his eyes for a couple moments to get the world to stop spinning, when he opened them again he saw that Lance hadn't moved.   
  
Keith felt nervous all of a sudden, he knew he owed Lance an explanation, just not right now, or ever if it was up to him. He honestly didn't know what he was going to tell Lance, he obviously wasn't going to tell him the truth, Lance would never understand. Keith really needed to pee, he got up to stand again, this time a lot slower. Lance shook his head and sighed.    
  
"Didn't I just say to stay still? What do you need? I can get it." Keith rolled his eyes.   
  
"I have to take a piss okay? Do you really want to help me with that?" Lance shook his head and glared.   
  
"Fine just be careful, don't injure yourself any more than you already have," Lance said while stretching his arms.   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Keith stumbled off to the bathroom. He noticed Lance watching him out of the corner of his eye, probably to make sure he didn't fall over and smack his head.    
  
When Keith got to the bathroom he told himself not to look in the mirror, he told himself over and over, but of course, he looked. What Keith saw made his stomach clench. It was him but he looked paler and his arms, chest, neck and torso had bruises on them. He had a nasty big gash on his head and his hair was a mess, but that wasn't what made Keith sick, what made him sick was the dark, empty look in his eyes. He was broken. He was broken and this time he didn't know if he was fixable.Keith's vision blurred, he bit his lip to keep from sobbing. He forced himself to look away.   
  
After he finished up he slowly made his way back to the living room. Lance looked up at him.   
  
"So Shay just texted wanting to know how you feel, so how do you feel?" Keith could almost laugh. He felt like complete shit, but he wasn't going to say that.   
  
"Uhh, I'm Fine? I think? I'm kinda dizzy and I feel like I'm going to puke." Lance nodded and motioned to the couch. Lance really wanted to ask Keith about what happened, he was dying to understand everything, but he knew now was not the time to ask.   
  
"Lay down,Shay said that you need to take it easy for the next few days."    
  
"Well I have work tonight so-" Keith tried to speak but Lance cut him off.   
  
"Haha, you really are stupid why the hell would you go into work? You’re not going anywhere." Keith felt annoyance bubble up, the thing he hated the most was people telling him what to do.   
  
"Umm, last time I checked I was a grown man who could make my own decisions, I'm fine and I'm going into work tonight." He sneered and Lance stood up.   
  
"What the hell? Your fine? No you're not, walk in a straight line." Keith looked at Lance unnamused.   
  
"Fine." Keith put one foot in front of the other and pushed forwards he felt himself lean a bit and wobble. He tried again and wobbled more. Lance looked slightly amused, which made Keith more irritated.   
  
"Mhmm, just as I thought, your not fine."    
  
"Well whatever, fuck it, I'm still going in to work tonight."    
  
"No your not." Lance said stepping closer.   
  
"Yes I am." Keith stepped even closer.   
  
"No, your not." Lance pushed forward even more. There noses were almost touching. Lance felt his heart pounding. They stared at each other, unwavering for a solid minute before Keith finally spoke up.   
  
"Yes I am, I have to, you don't understand okay my boss won't let me take a night off."    
  
"Your boss won't let you take the night off for a medical reason? What type of place do you work at?"   
  
Keith felt him self tense. Lance's question was normal enough but he could never tell Lance the truth.   
  
"Look I just, holy shit." Keith stumbled, he was really dizzy. Lance sighed and guided Keith over to the couch. He was annoyed with himself, he was trying to prove that he was fine but his body was fucking up.    
  
The world started to spin again so Keith closed his eyes. A few moments later he heard a knock on the door, he slowly got up to answer it but Lance beat him to it and swung open the door. Keith expected Shay and Hunk but was shocked to see Coran. He prayed to the gay Gods that Coran would keep his moustache mouth shut.   
  
Coran and Lance stared at each other for a moment in confusion before Coran looked past Lance at Keith. He pushed past Lance who made a startled sound. Coran rushed over to Keith with concern in his eyes, he cupped Keith's face and squished his cheeks.   
  
"Keith? Are you better? Did you see a doctor?" He swatted at Coran and made him step back,  Lance watched with much confusion. Coran pouted and went in for a bear hug which Keith reluctantly accepted than pushed him off again.   
  
"Uhhh, yeah i-im fine its just a concussion,Coran why are you here?" Coran looked at Keith like he was stupid.   
  
"I'm here to check on you, make sure you didn't die. You have a concussion? That's not good that's bad, oh my you have work tonight....yeah there is no way I'm letting you go into night boss can deal with it."   
  
Keith tensed and heard Lance scoff. He looked over to see an all to smug Lance.   
  
"Ha! Good luck with that, stupid mullet says he's going into work tonight." Keith shot Lance a dirty look, he flipped Keith off, Coran looked at him with a stern look in his eyes.

  
  
"Umm, your not going into tonight Keith, and your not going to argue with me, I'll take care of boss you are going to stay home tonight and relax." Keith opened his mouth to argue but realized there was no point in arguing with Coran.    
  
"Fine, whatever, I'll stay home tonight, not a big deal." Keith shrugged like it didn't even matter.   
  
Lance gave Keith the dirtiest look in the world, he knew he kind of deserved it, Coran giggled. He whispered a little to loudly into Keith's ear.   
  
"You didn't tell me you got a boyfriend, he's a real twink isn't he? Congrats." Keith jerked back, his biggest pet peeve was people whispering in his ear. He pushed a smirking Coran away.    
  
"Shut up, he's not my-" Keith lowered his voice and got closer to Coran, "He's not my boyfriend, he is my roommate.”   
  
A wildly blushing Lance huffed and plopped down onto the couch. He was so red it was kinda cute.   
  
"Well I better get going, just relax today, and please take it easy." Keith nodded and showed Coran out.   
  
Once Coran left Lance got up from the couch and threw Keith a questioning look, "Who was that?"

Keith sighed at Lance's question.  
  
"That's Coran we work together, he's kind of like family to me, I just didn't want to argue with him." Lance rolled his eyes, but left it at that, usually he would have loved to argue but he knew Keith probably wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Uhhh, Shay just texted and she's coming over to check on you, also I don't really know what you like for breakfast but I'm going to make pancakes, os that alright with you?"  
  
"Your going to make me breakfast?" Since Keith didn't grow up in a very loving environment no one ever really took care of him or even made meals for him.  
  
"Well yeah, who else will? Not like you can do much at the moment, not a big deal." Lance shrugged. He eyed Lance, He knew that Lance had a lot of siblings so he figured that he was used to taking care of people when they were injured, it probably wasn't a very big deal to him, but to Keith it meant alot. Keith watched him as he prepared food. Lance guided around the kitchen at ease, he started to sing quietly to himself, some unfamiliar Spanish tune that Keith had never heard before. Keith strained his ears trying to hear, he wished Lance would sing louder but would never ask. He continued to admire Lance.  
  
Lance was so pretty? He was stupidly pretty and it made Keith irattated, Lance was the type of person to make heads turn, jaws drop, Keith wished he was like that. He had always struggled with self esteem, even at very young age sure, he got called beautiful, pretty, hot, even sexy but when people called him that none of them really meant it, it was just empty compliments. Keith sometimes wished he could find someone that would call him beautiful and really mean it, he wished when they looked at him they would melt a little, but he knew no one could ever love him like that.   
  
Lance noticed Keith watching him but tried to ignore it. He stumbled on simple things like mixing the batter which made Keith laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing? I'm the one cooking shut up." Lance tried to sound stern but he couldn't help smiling. Suddenly Shay opened the front door and walked right in. Keith and Lance both jumped.  
  
"Jesus have you ever heard of knocking Shay?" She shook her head putting her hand up to silence Lance.  
  
"No time Lance I'm already late for work, my feet hurt, and I'm hungry, don't question me." Shay grabbed Keith's face gently but quickly and shined a light in his face. She asked him a few questions about being dizzy and light headed. She took his temperature and checked his pulse all at record speeds.  
  
"You seem to being normal, dizziness, headaches, lightheadedness, and feeling nausea are all normal it should pass just take it easy and take pain meds when needed." She gently hugged him, then hugged Lance and left. She was there and out very quickly.  
  
"Well that was fast." Lance said to Keith.   
  
When breakfast was ready Keith's mouth was practically watering It smelt good enough. He hadn't had pancakes in a long time. He walked over to the table and piled on the thick syrup, Lance sat across from him and did the same thing.  
  
Keith didn't know what he was expecting out of this pancake, but he knew he was expecting a mouth full of salt. When Keith put the pancake in his mouth he wanted to spit it out. It was to gooey and salty. He looked up and Lance who looked like he was about to puke. They made eye contact before both spitting out their food onto their plates. They were both gaging.  
  
"D-dude I'm so sorry, I must have done something wrong, that was disgusting." Lance noticed that Keith started to laugh.  
  
"That was horrible, did you put salt in them, oh my gosh you idiot." At this point Lance was laughing to.  
  
"I don't know mullet, you’re the idiot for trusting me to cook food for you." Lance wore a lazy grin.  
  
"Hey that's not fair it's not like I knew you'd be this bad at cooking." Keith said and Lance chuckled while pulling out his phone.  
  
"I have an idea." He pressed a button and put the phone up to his ear. Who ever Lance was calling picked up immediately.  
  
"Hey buddy, um I tried to cook this morning and I failed badly, I was wondering if maybe you'd come over and cook breakfast." Lance nodded while the other person spoke and his face broke into a smile.  
  
"Okay see you soon." Keith gave Lance a confused look.  
  
"Hunk is going to come over and make food, you haven't lived until you've eaten Hunks food." Keith looked skeptical but nodded his head anyways, he lifted his arms to stretch and realized he smelt like stale cologne and sex. Ew.  
  
"Umm I'm going to go shower." Lance looked a little worried but shrugged.  
  
"Don't slip, I don't feel like saving you if your naked in the shower."   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Keith said as he made his way to his bathroom. He tried not to look at his reflection, he stripped everything off and got into the shower. Keith sighed as the steaming hot water rolled down his body. He breathed in the misty steam.  
  
Keith slathered on some soap, his body was tender so he scrubbed gently. Keith completely shut his brain off and just enjoyed the hot water that fell down his body. He massaged his scalp with soap and washed it out. He stayed in the shower for the next half just feeling kind of numb but was okay with not feeling much of anything.  
  
When he got out he quickly dressed in a fresh hoodie and clean sweat pants. He also brushed his teeth and slapped on some deodorant. At least he looked Simi normal on the outside, minus all the bruises.  
  
When he walked out he heard a deep, warm familiar laugh that belonged to Hunk. He saw Hunks bright smiling face and felt a small spark of comfort, he just had this really comforting atmosphere.   
  
"No it was bad, it tasted super salty, I don't even know how I messed it up that bad." Hunk laughed again shaking his head. Keith walked in and cleared his throat, they both whipped around to see Keith. Hunk who didn't even bother putting his spatula down came over and wrapped Keith into his arms, Keith hugged back, he genuinely felt better wrapped in a giant hug, Hunk was like a teddy bear. Keith all of a sudden felt tears prickle his eyes, he mentally slapped himself, he was not going to cry, not while in front of people, not while wrapped in Hunks arms.  
  
Keith pulled away and walked over to get his phone. He had several messages from Coran.   
  
TXT MSG: POPCORAN  
  
Hey Keith its me Coran im not good at texting with this mobile pocket machine so I'll keep it short, I have managed to get boss to agree to let you have the next few days off enjoy feel better.  
  
Xoxox Coran  
  
  
  
Keith's mouth was hanging wide open, he never thought boss would let him have today off, let alone the next few days. He felt that something was off. Keith was struck with heavy anxiety, the boss never did anything nice, there was always a catch to it. He tried to calm his breathing but couldn't. He was having a panic attack. He went over everything he learned in therapy. Try and breath, tell yourself you'll probably feel fine in fifteen minutes. He sat down and slowly, closed his eyes and listened to his breathing, In and out in and out. He felt someone sit next to him, he opened his eyes to see Lance looking concerned.   
  
"Keith Are you okay?" Keith nodded and tried to put on a reassuring smile that he somehow knew Lance could see through.  
  
"yeah im okay, I just got really dizzy, Shay said that was normal." Lance looked skeptical, but let it go which Keith was grateful for. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Hunk cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"so uhh Lance? Did i mention that Allura wanted us into work this afternoon." Lance groaned deeply. He really didn't like getting called in on his days off.   
  
"ughh are you serious?" Hunk nodded looking just as unpleased as Lance was.   
  
"yeah she said that this morning all the tables were packed and it hasn't settled down yet, she said she needs all the staff and cooks in."  Lance complained even more. He made his way to his room to get dressed in his work uniform.   
  
Hunk was just about done with making the food, the whole house smelt like a bakery and Keith's stomach was growling at him.   
  
"Sounds like your hungry, also some advice from me to you is never, ever let Lance cook for you, he tries with all his might but that boy can't cook, it doesn't make since, his whole family can cook you into a comma, guess he just didn't get that gene."  
  
"Yeah i wished someone would have told me sooner, it was probably the worst thing I have ever put in my mouth." and Keith had put a lot of things in his mouth.  
  
"one time he tried to cook me soup while I was sick, he got a can of chicken noodle, didn't even open it he just stuck it in a microwave. I rushed out and there was Lance screaming and it was a huge mess." Hunk and Keith both were laughing.  
  
"And I also Remember this one time when Lance-"  
  
"Stop telling mullet about my bad cooking experiences! I'm an excellent cook." Hunk burst out laughing almost dropping his spatula.  
  
"Yeah okay Lance, anyways breakfast is done." Hunk brought a big pile of pancakes to the table, Keith didn't waste anytime, he piled syrup on and dug in.   
  
"Holy shit." Keith said around a mouthful of pancakes. The pancake was fluffy, sugary and the best pancake he had ever had.  
  
"H-holy fucking shit." Keith couldn't comprehend how Hunk had made a pancake this good. Lance nodded and stuffed his face but Lance accidently let out a moan, a full on moan, it was loud and very hot. Keith choked on his food. Lance realized and felt a hot blush spread.   
  
"Did you just moan?"  Keith asked while Hunk bursted out laughing.  
  
"Lance has a very bad habit of moaning while eating, if you think that's bad you should have heard him when he went to a five star-" Hunk was cut off by Lance kicking him in the leg.  
  
"Owww, Lance what the heck." Lance gave Hunk a look that said to shut up. Hunk smiled but he did shut up.  
  
They all sat around talking for about an hour  after they finished eating, Hunk really loved to bring up super embarrassing stories about Lance. Eventually Hunk looked at the clock.  
  
"Hey Lance, we should get going it's almost noon." Lance sighed.  
  
"Ugh all right." He turned to Keith. "Hey Keith if you need anything just text me. Keep doing everything Shay said to do." Keith rolled his eyes Lance was starting to sound like a mother, what next was Lance going to kiss his forehead? Keith realized he wasn't super opposed to the idea.  
  
"Yeah yeah I got it have fun at work."   
  
Lance grabbed a extra pancake and followed Hunk to the car.  
  
"So," Hunk said after they got in the car. "Did you find out anything about what happened last night?" Lance shook his head.  
  
"Well no, I didn't ask he didn't really look like he wanted to talk about it."  
  
"I'm really worried Lance, Keith looked pretty beat up, someone obviously hurt him."  
  
"I-I know it's just, he looked so broken this morning, and he could barely walk straight, I'm not going to force him to answer all my questions, plus Shay said to just let him relax, I don't think asking him about what happened would relax him." Hunk sighed but nodded.  
  
Hunk tended to worry about people, even people he didn't know very well, to Hunk everyone was his friend until proven otherwise, he liked Keith, thought he was a pretty chill guy. Hunk also wanted to protect people, he had always been like that, he was just such a gentle giant.  
  
The ride to work was quite Lance watched out the window as snow calmly fell.  
  
When they got to work everything was hectic. Every table was full and they even had people waiting to be seated at the front. Lance saw Pidge, Matt, and a few other workers practically running to get orders in and food to people. The whole place was booming with business, Allura wasted no time.  
  
"Lance, Hunk, you guys couldn't have taken any longer to get here could you?" Lance looked at his watch, they were five minutes early.  
  
"Uhh Allura i hate to break it to you but-" Allura put up a hand to silence Lance.  
  
"No time, Lance hurry up and start taking orders, Hunk go to the kitchen now, Jerry and Kyle are already here and they are struggling to get all these orders out on time." Hunk nodded and rushed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Uhh Allura quick question, why are there so many people here?" Allura looked annoyed.  
  
"Because some food critic posted that we had the best food on this side of the big apple." Lance's mouth hung open.  
  
"A-are you serious?" Lance was shocked he didn't even know a food critic came in.  
  
"Yes, now Lance please get to work we don't have time to mess around." Lance nodded and got to work.   
  
Lance's whole day went buy in a pretty fast blur. He would seat people, take their orders, serve them, check on other people, refill things his whole day was spent on his feet.  
  
When it hit closing time Lance almost fell down on his knees in relief. He hurried to help bust all the tables, he really wanted to get home.   
  
He heard a loud knock on the door to the entrance and groaned, why can't people read the closed sign. He walked over ready to point out to some idiot that they were closed but then saw that the person at the door was Shiro. Lance opened up and let him in.  
  
"Hey Shiro? You do know we are closed right?." Lance heard some snickering behind him from Pidge.  
  
"Oh he knows it's closing time, he's here to pick Matt up, their going to a movie." Pidge started making kissey sounds and gropping the air, Lance's eyes got wide.  
  
"Shiro my man, my buddy, you finally got the balls to take Matt on a date?" Shiro became very red and scratched the back of his head. Lance was smiling like a fool, he kinda of shipped Shiro and Matt.  
  
"Its not a date, just two friends going to a movie." Lance's whole face fell into a 'are you fucking joking' type look.  
  
"Shiro how dum- " Lance was cut off by Matt swooping in between the two of them.  
  
"Hey Shiro you ready?" Shiro gave Matt a smile and nodded.   
  
"Okay, let's go, bye everybody." And just like that Matt grabbed Shiro's arm and dragged him out the door. Lance stood there and turned to Pidge who looked as baffled as Lance.  
  
"Those two on their wedding day will still be calming they are just friends." Lance knew she was right.  
  
"It hurts to seem them so oblivious to their feelings sometimes."   
  
"Like you can talk," Pidge said under her breath. Lance looked at her confused.  
  
"What? What's that supposed to mean." Lance crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh nothing just you and Keith?"  
  
"Yeah so what about me and Keith?"  
  
"You totally like him"  
  
Lance felt him self choke on air. He might have sometimes thought Keith had a nice face but he didn't like him, he was honestly so annoying. And his mullet? Lance could never like the mullet.  
  
"What? No I do not like him, nope." Pidge giggled, but it sounded evil.  
  
"Mhmmm."   
  
"Pidge! I do not like Keith he's stupid, annoying, he gets himself into trouble and he's stubborn no way I like him!"   
  
"No way you like who?" Lance jumped at the sound of Hunks voice.   
  
"Uhh no one I like no one nope." Lance tried to play it off cool.  
  
"We were talking about Lance's crush on Keith." Lance shot Pidge an evil glare, she smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh yeah, totally obvious you like him." Lance was now shooting evil glares at Hunk.  
  
"Can you both stop it. I do not like Keith okay? He's not my type, were not even really friends."  
  
"You made him breakfast Lance, that sounds pretty friendly to me." Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's injured who else is going to help him?"   
  
Hunk and Pidge both seemed to be laughing at how flustered Lance was.  
  
"Whatever you two are evil together I'm going to the car." Pidge and Hunk laughed even more and high fived each other.   
  
Lance was used to being teased so he didn't understand why he was so frustrated. Lance waited in the car freezing his ass off, when Hunk finally got to the car Lance blasted the heaters.  
  
"So are you gonna say sorry for betraying me in there?" Hunk laughed while backing out of the parking lot.  
  
"Ummm, yeah yeah I'm so sorry." Hunk said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lance shrugged it's not like he was genuinely mad at Hunk.  
  
"Eh good enough."  
  
Lance cranked up the music and enjoyed the ride home.  
  
_________________________________________  
*note this part of the chapter is from Keith's pov after lance left for work*  
  
Keith watched Hunk and Lance leave the house and everything became quite. Keith's head was starting to hurt again so he took some medicine and went to go lay down. He wasn't tired so he just laid In bed and scrolled mindlessly through social media for a few hours. He eventually moved to watching YouTube, he was halfway through a Buzzfeed video when his phone beeped with a message. Keith paused the video, which about how to know if your gay, which keith didn't know why he was watching because he was very, very gay and he already knew it.  
  
TXT MSG: annoying idiot (lance)  
  
Hey you still alive?☠☠  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, Lance really thought he was somehow incompetent just because he had a small concussion. Part of him thought it was a little adorable that Lance was checking up on him, it meant he had to somewhat care about him, that was new for Keith. Keith typed out a reply.  
  
[Sent to annoying idiot]  
  
Nope I'm dead inside.  
  
He continued to watch his video when he got another text message.  
  
TXT MSG: annoying idiot  
  
Wow such a emo anyways gtg work is crazy bi....  
  
Keith smiled, thinking about his emo phase. It started at the end of seventh grade and lasted until the end of his senior year. He was a full on emo.  
  
Every piece of clothing he had owned was black and had some shitty band on it. His hair was even longer and was always in his face, he didn't have friends he was a loner, he even wore eyeliner and black lipstick. He was always very moody and closed off. He vaguely remembers trying to pull of vampire teeth for a few weeks before realizing it wasn't for him. And his music. His music was so bad, he honestly had no idea how he had listened to mind numbing depressive music for hours at a time.Keith shuddered trying not to cringe at the memories.  
  
Several hours later Keith had migrated to the couch, he was watching a bunch of gay movies, he really loved gay shit. He was wrapped in a blanket and half way through a bag of popcorn when the door clicked and opened.  
  
Lance came in looking exhausted he was slouching and his hair was sticking out in places.  
  
"Woah you kinda look like shit."  
  
"Well you don't look so good yourself so shut up."  
  
"I have an excuse I'm injured what's yours?"  
  
"Ha..ha...ha funny Keith, funny." Lance's voice held much sarcasm. He really wanted to just take a shower and sit down.   
  
Lance walked to his bathroom practically stripping before the door was even shut. He felt already ten times better just striping his work clothes off. He set his phone to his shower playlist and got in.  
  
One of his favorite songs, Heaven by Troye Sivan came on and Lance sang along loudly. He loved this song because he could relate to it, for many years he struggled with his sexuality because it was pounded into his head from a very young age that if you liked the same gender then there was not a place in heaven for you.  
  
He remembered coming out, his mom crying for hours, she was not able to look at him for weeks, his dad just completely shut him out. It took some adjusting, the only person that was perfectly okay with Lance being bi from the start was Lance's little sister Sophia. When he told them all she was the one that came up and hugged Lance, told him that she still loved him, that everything was going to be okay. For the rest it took some time, but eventually all his siblings came to accept him, his parents not so much.  
  
Lance felt so much more alive by the time he got out of the shower. He put on some blue plaid pajama bottoms and went to the kitchen to get some water.  
  
When Lance walked out and instantly heard a familiar jingle coming from the tv. Keith was watching an anime called Ouran Host High school. This was Lance's all time favorite anime.  
  
Lance completely forgot the water he came out for and plopped down next to Keith reaching for the popcorn that Keith had. Keith looked unnamused and paused the show.  
  
"Umm, what are you doing?"  
  
"Uh well it would look like I'm trying to watch the t.v. Keith, what about you? What are you doing?" Lance plopped popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Do you even know what I'm watchi-"  
  
"Keith this is my favourite anime of all time." Keith raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You watch anime?" Keith looked skeptical. Keith didn't take Lance as a anime guy.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm also big into henti and tentical porn" Lance shrugged casually stuffing more popcorn in his mouth. Keith choked on his spit and Lance started laughing.  
  
"I'm joking." Lance reached over and grabbed the remote from Keith, Keith protested trying to get the remote back.  
  
"Hey, no you can stay I guess but I'm the keeper of the remote." Keith said like it was common sense.  
  
"Wow do you have a remote fetish Keith?" Keith tried really hard not to smile at that.  
  
"Just shut up." Keith stole the remote from Lance and clicked play. Lance hummed along to the opening jingle.  
  
Half way through the first episode Lance started feeling cold. He tugged on Keiths blanket, Keith snuggled in tighter, no way was he sharing his blanket, nope. Lance tried again with no luck.  
  
"C'mon I'm cold." Lance whined out.  
  
"Yeah, me to that's why I have a blanket, go get your own." Keith deadpanned. Lance didn't wanna get up, he wished Hunk was here, if it was Hunk he would share his blanket.  
  
"So harsh, Keith c'mon man be a good friend." Lance paused. He just called Keith his friend. Were they friends? Lance wouldn't go as far as calling them exactly friends.  
  
"Hmmm good thing were not friends then." Keith said smirking, Lance grasped his heart in fake pain. Way over dramatic.  
  
"But...Keith...we..we had a bonding moment... I cradled you in my arms when you had a nightmare." Keith laughed nervously.  
  
"Nope I don't Remember that, never happened." He said putting a hand up to shut Lance up. Of course it didn't work.  
  
"Actually it did happen an-" Keith was starting to get annoyed he couldn't hear the show.  
  
"If I let you have some blanket will you please shut the hell up?" Lance nodded like a excited kid.  
  
Keith unwrapped himself and gave some blanket to Lance. This was stupid Lance could easily go get his own blanket he's just being lazy.  
  
The blanket wasn't super small but it wasn't that big either so Lance scooted a little closer to Keith and wrapped the blanket around himself, in the process he stole a lot of the blanket from Keith. Keith yanked some blanket back and Lance did the same.  
  
"Stop being a blanket hog." Keith huffed out yanking the blanket.  
  
"Your the blanket hog, here just..." Lance scooted even closer to Keith, wrapping the blanket around himself, now that they were a lot closer the blanket fit perfectly around the both of them.  
  
There was only a couple of inches between them now. Keith tried not to think about how close they were. He shivered but not from being cold, in fact Lance's body irradiated a warm heat. It felt nice, especially since their apartment was so cold.  
  
They watched several more episodes. Lance's eyes were so heavy he barely could keep his eyes open, same with Keith.  
  
"One more?" Keith asked while suppressing a yawn. Lance nodded too tired to form a verbal response.  
  
Lance didn't even make it through the first five minutes of the episode, he closed his eyes for a second and was out. Keith felt him self start to drift off. He felt Lance slouch over and his head rolled on to his shoulder, but Keith was way to tired to care. He just felt warm and safe. He let himself drift into a peaceful sleep.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Keith was startled awake by a loud banging on the door. Keith's vision was blurred with sleep but he managed to read the time on the clock.  
  
3:40 am  
  
Who the fuck was pounding on the door?He looked over and saw Lance was unfazed and fast asleep, his body pressed against Keith's. Keith gently pushed Lance over and got up to answer the door.  
  
Keith hated people interrupting his sleep. This better be good, he yanked open the door, ready to punch someone. He froze face to face with a smug looking boss. Oh no. Keith looked behind to sleeping Lance on the couch he walked out of the apartment and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Who's that?" Boss demanded, Keith flinched.  
  
"That's my roommate."  
  
"Better be, anyways I just came here to tell you, the next few weeks are going to be hell for you so enjoy your little vacation."  
  
Keith felt his heart rate pick up and his legs went to jelly. He was expecting this, the boss never ever let anything slide. Keith tried to calm his breathing. He didn't understand how someone could be so cruel, none of this was Keith's fault, none, but yet he was going to be punished for it.  
  
"So hurry up and get well because when you come back things are going to be very fun." boss smirked and walked off. Keith stayed frozen for a few minutes. He was having trouble breathing. He felt his insides twist with anxiety. He walked back inside going straight to his room. He laid away the rest of the night with horrible anxiety. He was on bosses bad side for some reason and that was not a good thing. Shit  
  
  
  
  



	5. I'm not jelous I'm not jelous I'm not jelous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets annoyed by Lance's guest  
> Keith is totally not at all even the slightest bit jelouse no no nope no nope no  
> Slightly drunk klance  
> Mabey some drunk party games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to bring in ezor because *inahles* I FUCKING LOVE HER WITH MY WHOLE HEART AND SHE'S BEAUTIFUL......so yeah I also made her way to fucking extra and I love it so have fun....also yeah I made pidge have a crush on Ezor? So what? Fight me! I do what I want! Smol green bean likes Ezor so yeet.  
> Also happy New Year, Mabey this is the year klance will be canon?

  
Just like boss promised the next few weeks would be hell for Keith. He had taken his time to recover and relax, it consisted of him and Lance watching random animes and Keith trying not to have an anxiety attack every few hours.   
  
The first day he arrived back to work he was fully booked. Boss had booked him for a full on three some, but not the good kind. It mainly consisted of big men that liked to throw Keith around and treat him like dirt, boss also cut his pay in half. That was only the first night. It kept getting worse and worse, keith got clients with the most painful fetishes, he came home in pain every night.   
  
Keith made a point to try and come home when he knew Lance would be asleep, he didn't want Lance to see him like this. Things were getting harder and harder to hide, and Lance started to ask more questions. Keith couldn't blame him.   
  
After about a full month of boss having his 'fun' with Keith, he finally seemed to get bored and things slowly started to go back to "normal." Keith started getting his normal clients and his normal pay.   
  
Keith's anxiety had taken a whole new form, he was almost always stressed out and snappy, he didn't mean to be. Him and Lance had been getting into more "fights" but they only seemed to last a couple hours or less, then they were back to their normal teasing. Lance had the ability to set Keith off instantly but also to calm him down just as fast.   
  
They had fallen into a routine of watching shows or playing video games on their days off. Keith sometimes enjoyed Lance's company but would never ever admit that.   
  
Hunk and Shay had been coming over more and more, Keith found himself not annoyed over it, he usually he hated people, well he didn't hate people he just didn't like them in his space. It was different with Hunk and Shay, he knew they were all relatively the same age but Shay had a motherly way about her and he loved it.   
  
Lance had even invited Pidge over a few times. Keith liked pidge, she was a sarcastic little shit that made him laugh. He never in his life really had friends, so this was new to him and it felt kinda weird.   
  
Keith was in the front room sorting his laundry on a pretty boring day when he heard a knock on the door, he was going to get it but Lance rushed to answer it. As soon as he opened the door a very tall lady Keith had never seen before came tumbling in and threw herself into Lance's arms, she wrapped around his waist like her life depended on it. Lance laughed stumbling back in surprise as this woman latched on to him.   
  
"Lancey Lance, ahhhhh so nice to see you, I've missed you." She buried her face into Lance's chest and mumbled. Lance hugged her back just as eagerly, his face was so bright and happy.   
  
When they finally pulled apart, after what seemed like years, Keith openly gawked at her. She was wow. For starters she was insanely tall, as tall as Lance. Her large eyes were a startling bright blue, and her hair was a vibrant mix of yellows, pinks, greens and blues, it was tied up into a high pony tale that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a colourful dress that Keith thought was way to short accompanied with light up sneakers. She had beautifully bright tattoos that were all over her body, the only place clear of the bright swarm of tattoos was her face. Her smile was blinding with her red lipstick and she had piercings in both her dimples, her lip and her nose.   
  
Keith was gay not blind he could see that she was oddly beautiful in her own chaotic way.   
  
"I missed you to, it's been what? Like a year? Way to long." Lance said while she nodded, she opened her mouth to speak but looking past Lance noticed that there was another person in the room. She looked Keith up and down slowly and her whole face erupted in happiness. She bounced from side to side poking Lance in the chest.   
  
"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, GO LANCE, GO LANCE." Lance looked confused so Ezor sighed loudly and pointed at Keith. Keith's eyes got wide and Lance laughed nervously.   
  
"Actually, Ez thats Keith hes-" Lance tried to speak but Ezor wasn't even listening, she pranced over to Keith who wanted to instantly lock himself in a box.   
  
No,no,no,no. Keith thought to himself as Ezor charged. He didn't like alot of people touching him or in his space, he guessed Ezor probably wasn't big on personal space. He flashed Lance a desperate look as Ezor flung herself in front of him, she put her hand forward waiting for Keith to shake it. Keith bit his lip and hesitantly reached out to shake it, she laughed and pulled Keith's arm, forcing him into a hug. He instantly tensed and went rigged in her arms, she didn't seemed to care as she continued hugging him, she smelt strongly of frosting. Keith saw Lance trying not to laugh. Little shit.   
  
She finally released Keith, he  scrambled away not caring if it seemed kind of rude. She didn't seem to care though.   
  
"HIYA I'm Ezor, your my lanceypoos boyfriend, what is your name?" Keith looked over at Lance for help but he just shrugged his shoulders looking smug, he was going to let Keith suffer. He was gonna pay for this.   
  
"Umm actually Im not Lance's boyfriend, I'm his roommate." Ezor looked at Keith then back at Lance, then back to Keith again.   
  
"Oh, well I guess that means I'll have Lance all to myself then." She walked back to Lance and latched around his left arm. Jesus, Keith thought, she's clingy. But of course Lance didn't seem to mind. She dragged him over to the couch and sat practically on top of him. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes.   
  
"So, Lancey what have you been up to, how has life been?" She leaned into Lance as she spoke.   
  
"Uh, well life has been good I moved from Hunks place over to here, I still have the  same job, all the ladies still swoon over me because I'm a hottie. What about you?" Ezor giggled and pinched Lance's cheeks. Keith literally wanted to throw his socks at her.   
  
"Your a cutie, this year's been nuts for me, I bought the tattoo parlor and started my business, it's been a success, me and Daren finally broke up, it's been eventful."   
  
"Wow, so you and Daren really broke up?" Lance sounded surprised.   
  
"Yeah it was a long time whatever, anyways, I think we should go out to celebrate tonight." She said while messing with Lance's fingers.   
  
"Celebrate what?"   
  
"I don't fucking know I just want to get drunk?" Lance looked amused.   
  
"Still the same Ezor." She smiled and stuck her tongue out. She jumped up suddenly. Keith flinched as she put her arm over his shoulder.   
  
"Keith, please come with us? Please?" He shook her arm off his shoulder shaking his head. He knew he was being kind of rude but something about her made Keith's insides churn.   
  
"No." Ezor didn't look the slightest bit phased.   
  
"Please? It'll be fun." Keith laughed bitterly and shook his head. Ezor thought for a moment.   
  
"Fine then we will just bring the party here, we can invite Hunkie, Shaypops, pidgeypie, Allurakenz and whoever else, we will have the best night ever. Whaddya think Lancey?" Ezor bounced like this was the most exciting thing in the world. Keith wanted to take her stupid light up shoes and throw them out the window.   
  
"That would be fun, everyone's off tonight we just have to go get booze and-" Lance was cut off by an overly excited Ezor jumping in his lap. Keith felt his stomach tighten in a funny way when he looked over.   
  
"YAYYY." Lance laughed and tousled her hair. Keith finally had enough, grabbed his laundry and went to his room.   
  
He shut his door and continued with his laundry, he didn't understand why he was so annoyed by Ezor. He heard her annoying raspy laughter even after his door was shut so he plugged in headphones to free himself from her joyous laughter.   
  
Lance watched with a confused look as Keith left, he didn't have time to think to deep into it as Ezor started frantically planning the party they were going to have tonight. She moved from Lance's lap to go get her phone.   
  
"We need to go get the booze, lots of booze,  you think Allurakenz could pick that up?" Lance laughed at Ezor, she was always excited and so ahead of things. He didn't even know if Allura would want to come but he was assuming yes, most of his friends loved Ezor, accept for Matt, Matt hated Ezor, for good reason.   
  
"Yes, assuming she's going to come." Ezor laughed loudly.   
  
"Oh yeah I need to ask her." She pressed a button on her phone and put it up to her ear. She sat down right next to Lance waiting for Allura to answer.   
  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other end of the line.   
  
"Allura, it's Ezzey wanna come to a party tonight? Me and Lancey are throwing it at his place."   
  
"Of course I'll come, can I bring Cora?"   
  
"Can you bring your hot lesbian girlfriend? Duhhh I love Cora, could you also bring the booze?"   
  
"Sweet and yeah I got you."   
  
"Thank you see ya tonight sexy babe." Lance laughed at Ezor and her flirty remarks, Ezor was the flirtiest person he knew besides himself, she didn't even realize she was flirting half the time, it was just her personality. When he first met Ezor at Nymas 19th birthday She began flirting with Lance right in front of Nyma, Lance expected Nyma to get jealous but she just laughed and later on told Lance that it's just her personality. Lance didn't really believe it until he saw her hitting on Pidge and Hunk and pretty much everything that moved. She just had a flirty personality, Lance could relate.   
  
She laid down resting her head in Lance's lap calling more people. Lance was happy that he invited Ezor over it was nice to see her, it really was, but when he looked at her memories of Nyma came into his head.   
  
Ezor and Nyma were best friends, everytime Lance went to Nyma's house Ezor was there. After Lance realized she wasn't trying to get with him they were instant friend. They were both bisexual, both loud and both very flirty. Ezor had become one of Lance's best friend within a month. Ezor didn't know that Nyma was going to hurt him after the whole thing she told Nyma to never talk to her again.   
  
Lance was grateful for Ezor and he felt guilty for not talking to her as much, after the break up Lance was a mess, he wanted anything Nyma out of his life, that sadly included Ezor. Lance shook his head, he couldn't let him self feel bad, Ezor was here and they were going to party.   
  
After a few minutes of Ezor calling everyone she poked Lance in the stomach.   
  
"Hey you up for shopping? I need a dress for tonight." Lance looked at the dress that Ezor was wearing, it looked new.   
  
"I mean yeah this stud is always up for shopping, but you look fine as is." Ezor giggled and flicked him in the nose.   
  
"Lance the stud?" She asked in surprise.   
  
"I'm a total fucking stud all the guys and gals can't resist these." Lance flexed both arms and kissed them.   
  
"Yeah totally." Ezor rolled her eyes laughing.   
  
She sat up suddenly. "Do you think mister hotstuff wants to come shopping with us?" Lance was confused as to who she was talking about.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ya know, Keith, also tell me honestly...." She lowered her voice to a whisper and got closer to Lance's ear. "Are you guys fucking?"   
  
Lance jumped away eyes wide and face red, "W-what no, Keith is just my roommate, I-i would never fuck someone like him he's not my type." Ezor gave Lance a deadpanned look.   
  
"Mhmmmm, not your type? Well if you don't want him I'll take him, he looked delicious." Exit said while licking her lips, Lances gut twisted with the thought of Ezor all over Keith.   
  
"He's gay." Lance said a little to fast and a little to happy. Ezor pouted.   
  
"What? Are you sure he's all the way gay?" She asked in a pouty voice.   
  
He wanted to burst out laughing, he was absolutely sure Keith was a full on flaming homosexual. Everytime they would watch a new anime Keith always found some hot male character to nut over, there was one anime with a girl with a huge ass and tits and it even showed them at one point, Keith just looked bored.    
  
"Uhh yeah I'm sure, even if he wasn't gay your also not his type." Lance said trying not to look pleased by that.   
  
"Oh yeah? So what is his type then?" Lance didn't actually know what Keith's type was exactly, but he knew Ezor was to hyper and touchy for Keith. He remembered Keith once telling Hunk that he didn't really like people in his personal space. Lance smiled, Keith never had a huge problem with him invading his personal space.   
  
"Hmmm, I'm not actually sure I just know your not it." Ezor crossed her arms looking amused.   
  
"Mhmm okay, anyways, go ask him if he wants to come with us." Lance got up and stretched his arms.   
  
"No if you want mullet to come, you ask him." Lance kind of liked the idea of Keith going shopping with them.   
  
"Mullet? You have a pet name for him? How sweet, but how about you ask him he doesn't know me, it would be odd."   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Yes! Pleaseee." She whined out making a puppy dog face. Lance wanted to laugh, she should have known puppy dog faces never worked on him, he had sisters.   
  
"No." He said and Ezor went from pouting to looking actually sad and Lance caved. Seeing Ezor sad was a whole different thing then a fake pout.   
  
"Fine, fine Jesus, don't get excited he's going to say no."   
  
Lance approached Keith's door and knocked. He received no response so he knocked again. Nothing. He slowly pushed the door opened. Keith was busy on laundry with earbuds plugged in. Lance hesitantly tapped Keith's shoulder. Keith turned and glared, when he realized it was Lance his glare softened but only slightly.   
  
"What do you want?" He deadpanned.   
  
"Do you want to come with us shopping?"   
  
"Uhh no?" Keith didn't necessarily mind going shopping with Lance, but if Ezor was there Keith didn't have a problem saying no. Lance looked at Keith then at the door, he walked over and shut it, he walked back and faced Keith.   
  
"Look, I know you don't like her, but please just go with us?." Keith realized from the tone of Lance's voice that he was being genuine, he really wanted him to go. Keith didn't really ever get to see lance like this, he was usually just sarcastic or joking, this was different. Keith felt his resolve cracking.   
  
Lance saw Keith's face soften a bit and felt a surge of hope. He had no idea if Keith was a victim to puppy dog faces but it was worth a shot. Lance furrowed his brow, widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.   
  
Keith's eyes went wide and he tried to look away. Unlike Lance, Keith's biggest weakness was puppy dog eyes.   
  
Shitshitshitshit, look away look away, Keith thought to himself. Lance persisted with his puppy dog face.   
  
"Please?" Fuck. FuCk   
  
"Fine, I'll go just get the hell out of my room." Keith was a weak man. Lance smiled so wide his eyes crinkled and Keith wanted to die because, fuck it was kind of adorable. Lance obeyed and left Keith's room. Keith sat on his bed and put his head into his hands. What just happened? He agreed to go out and be social? What the fuck?   
  
Lance saw Ezor shoot him a questioning look, he nodded, she jumped up in excitement hugging him.   
  
Keith got dressed quickly, put deodorant on and gave himself a small pep talk. When he walked out he saw Ezor perk up, she jumped up to give him a hug but Lance quickly jumped between them stealing the hug. Keith was immensely grateful. This was going to be a long day.   
  
__________________________________________   
  
Half way through the drive to the mall Keith wanted to jump out the window. Ezor and Lance decided it would be a brilliant idea to blast the same few songs the whole way to the mall, he was all healed from the concussion but he still found himself getting headaches more often, probably from stress. His head was pounding and his eyes started to water.   
  
"OH BABY BABY." Ezor screeched along with the song at the top of her lungs. Lance was laughing until he looked at the back seat and saw Keith. He turned down the music.   
  
"Hey Keith you okay?" Lance asked.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Keith said trying to sound convincing. Lance looked skeptical but didn't push, he also didn't put the music back on. The rest of the ride was just Ezor and Lance talking about old memories, Keith's headache slowly subsided.   
  
When they got to the mall the places was buzzing with people. Keith laughed nervously, so many people.   
  
"Wowie, place is busy lets go." Ezor linked arms with Lance and tried to link with Keith but Lance tugged her away. She pouted but continued walking with her arm linked in Lance's.   
  
"So I'm going to look for a dress but I think you guys should also get something to where." Exit said and  Lance shrugged.   
  
"Or I could just walk around naked." He said and Ezor looked him up and down smirking with a devilish look in her eyes.   
  
"I wouldn't mind that as long as Keith's also naked." Keith almost tripped. Lance wanted to laugh but surprisingly didn't.    
  
"Keep it in your pants Ez, give mullet a break." Lance said suppressing his laughter. He secretly loved watching Keith be frustrated.   
  
"Ugh fine." Ezor rolled her eyes.   
  
When they got into the mall Keith realized just how packed it was. People in every direction.   
  
"Okay let's go to Rue 21." Ezor exclaimed walking in the direction of the store. Keith had no idea where he was going so when ever they would turn Lance would gently place his hand on his elbow and guide him in the right direction, keith loved the nice gestures.   
  
Ezor had the time of her life when she got to Rue 21. Lance watched as she picked out several outfits that she was going to try. She picked up some skimpy black lace lingerie and smirked.   
  
"Hey Lance how do you think i'd look with just this on?" Keith wanted to take that lace lingerie and shove it down her throat.He saw the way Ezor had been making googoo eyes at Lance and wanted to side kick her.   
  
"You'd look hot." Lance said shrugging, messing around with what looked to be a bra. He put the bra over his chest.   
  
"Huh wadya think? Is this a good look? Are my girls perkey?" Keith tried not to laugh or smile at Lance's stupid humor he felt his mouth lift into a smile. Damnit.   
  
When Ezor finally picked out everything she wanted to try on she disappeared into a dressing room. Lance walked around examining clothes. He picked out a very small crop top and held it out to Keith.   
  
"Keith this would look just so good on you c'mon try it on." Lance said jokingly in a high pitched annoying voice.Keith gave Lance a unamused look.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"So....." Keith said randomly trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say. "Are you and Ezor-" Keith was cut off by a stunning looking Ezor coming out in a short black dress.   
  
"Hey sexy can you zip this up? I'll repay the favor." Ezor said licking her lips. Keith stepped away and hid behind Lance. Lance thought it was kind of cute how Keith was extremely annoyed by Ezor but also kind of scared by her. Lance stepped up behind her and zipped the dress up. She turned and looked in a mirror.   
  
"Damn I look hot, I'm going to get this." Ezor said while looking at herself Keith saw Lance basically drooling in the corner, Keith felt another odd twist in his stomach and chest. She went back into the dressing room to go change back. While waiting for her Lance tried to convince keith to wear a crop top. Sadly he said no.   
  
"Okay, now that I have my stuff let's find something hot for Keith." Keith looked up at her like a deer in headlights.   
  
"Wait...what?"   
  
"Why do you think we went to the mall? To find clothes, duh!" Ezor exclaimed while bouncing.   
  
"Yeah, uh im okay, I'm not really the shopping type, nothing ever looks good." Lance almost scoffed, he was pretty sure Keith could make anything look sexy...not that he would say that out loud.   
  
Ezor just laughed loudly shaking her head, "Keith this isn't debatable, your getting a new outfit." Hmmmm, someone telling Keith what to do? He felt annoyance pooling out of him, he opened his mouth to tell Ezor to shut the hell up but Lance nudged him gently.   
  
"Just c'mon try something on, it's not like it going to hurt you." Keith looked at Lance and tried to ignore the little flutter that hit his heart.   
  
"Umm...o-okay."   
  
"YAY." Ezor exclaimed loudly.   
  
Ezor lead the way with Lance dragging a reluctant Keith behind him. Keith saw the doors and wondered if he sprinted fast enough if he could escape, Lance had much longer legs so he'd probably catch up and stop him. Fuck.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Keith grumbled the whole time they were picking out clothes for him. Ezor and Lance would pick an article of clothing out, hold it up, and decide if it was right for Keith. After about an hour Ezor and Lance had a huge, pile of clothing for Keith to try on. Keith was very close to slamming his head on the wall.   
  
"Guys? Can I just pick something that looks decent from the pile and leave?" Lance shot Keith a glare.   
  
"No, Ezor and I just spent an hour picking out clothes we thought you'd look hot in so your going to try every damn piece on." Lance only realized after he said it that he kind of admitted to thinking Keith would look hot, he tried to play it off  cool but was freaking out inside. He could feel the blush rising.   
  
Lance quickly handed the clothes to Keith and shoved him towards to dressing rooms.   
  
"Oh and remember if you need any help undressing Lance is always happy to help."   
  
Lance and Keith both turned around  to look at Ezor. She gave a bright innocent smile before walking past them. Keith looked over at Lance who was looking at his feet like they were something fascinating. Keith tried not to think about Lance slowly undressing him. He shook his head and walked into the dressing room.   
  
When he looked in the mirror he could see that a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. He ignored it and tried on some clothes.   
  
The first outfit was a light blue button up flannel and blue jeans, keith hated it, absolutely hated it, he looked like a cowboy from Texas, he was not going to walk out with this on.   
  
"Keith hurry up." Lance said from the other side of the door.   
  
"I'm not coming out with this on!" Keith said while undoing the top buttons of his shirt.   
  
"Yes you are, let us see." Keith had already given in a lot today, this he was not caving on, no way was he going to let Lance see him. He tried to unbutton the shirt faster.   
  
"Really are you trying to hide in the closet? Well if your not going to come out I'm coming In." Keith froze and looked up. He saw his startled looking face in the mirror, he also saw Lance crawling inside the dressing room from the space between the ground and door.   
  
When  Lance successfully got into the tiny dressing room he stood up and looked at Keith. Keith had on a pair of blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a blue flannel that was all unbuttoned and it exposed Keith's whole upper body. Lance had seen Keith shirtless before, a lot in fact, they lived together, or course it was pretty much inevitable. However this time was different. Very different.   
  
Due to the size of the dressing room Lance was really close to Keith, this ment Lance could see all the details of his body. Lance knew Keith had a nice body, that was nothing new, but now up close, Lance could really see just how nice his body was. It also didn't help that Keith's jeans were hung down really low exposing Keith's v line and happy trail, Lance was weak when it  came to happy trails.   
  
Lance blatantly checked him out, he moved his eyes up Keith's entire body slowly, a small voice in the back of Lance's head told him to stop but he literally couldn't, he was in a trance. When he finally made his eyes up to Keith's face, he saw that Keith was sporting a bright blush it was oddly adorable. Lance looked at Keith's parted lips, he never noticed how pink they were, or how soft they looked. Lance made eye contact with Keith. Lance held his breath, he was so close to Keith, he wanted to run but couldn't.   
  
"UGH HURRY UP, what are y'all doing in there having sex? c'mon no fair let me join too." Ezor's loud voice boomed through the dressing room snapping Lance and Keith back into reality. Lance jumped back suddenly hitting his head on the door, he didn't care, he flung the door open, quickly exiting.   
  
Ezor gave Lance a confused look as he bolted from the dressing room.   
  
"Uhh you good?" Lance nodded while finding a chair to sit in he felt weak, he knew he was probably bright red.   
  
"Mhmm, yeah I'm good, I'm great, fine, so good, yeah." He said in a rush.   
  
Keith stood alone in the dressing room. He was kind of frozen. What had just happened? Keith took a second to calm down, when he was done he put on a poker face, it was time to pretend that never happened and move on. Keith picked another shirt plus another pair of jeans from the pile and put them on, the jeans were nice, they were tight and had rips on them, he also liked the shirt, this one wasn't that bad. It was a thin, black long sleeve shirt that had gold lettering on it that said. 'Don't talk to me I'm anti social' Keith cracked a smile. He slowly opened the door and walked out.   
  
Lance looked up and saw Keith in the shirt that he picked out, it looked nice on him, it was simple. The jeans were what got to Lance, they were tight in all the right places, hugging Keith's legs perfectly. Lance made sure not to look at Keith for more then five seconds. It was hard.   
  
"HOLY SHIT YES!" Ezor jumped up and down. Lance knew she was about to run and hug Keith so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, Lance put his arms around her stomach to keep her from getting up, Keith knew that it didn't mean anything but seeing them sitting there made him want to yell but also hide. They really did look like a cute couple, she fit perfectly into Lance's lap they looked so happy. Keith looked away.   
  
"So you look totally hot in that outfit screw the rest of the clothes your getting that." Keith was filled with utter relief, that was the only thing Ezor had said all day that made Keith happy, he didn't have to try on all those clothes. He changed quickly and went to check out.   
  
Last thing to do was find a outfit for Lance.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shopping for Lance was horrible. Lance had to try everything on, and while Keith definitely appreciated getting to admire Lance's body for an hour straight, he also wanted to go home, Ezor kept flirting with him and Lance, it was annoying. When Lance finally picked an outfit they left.   
  
When they pulled into the apartment parking lot Keith couldn't express how happy he was to be home.   
  
"That was so fun, everyone should be showing up soon, Allura texted me saying she got the good alcohol, I'm excited." Keith was actually excited at the promise of alcohol.   
  
When they got up to the apartment they all changed into their new outfits. Keith didn't see the point in a new outfit but just went with it. Ezor was in Lance's bathroom putting on makeup when the first few people showed up. It was Pidge, Matt and Shiro but Keith's eyes fell on Pidge, Keith had only ever seen her in pretty plain clothing, but tonight she had on blue jeans paired with small brown ankle boots, she had a green crop top, over it she wore a green Nike jacket. Keith even noticed she had light makeup on. She looked so different. Lance looked shocked, he'd only seen her wear make up a few rare times.   
  
"Hey Keith, where is Ezor at?" Keith was about to answer when Ezor came out. Pidge spotted her and her face lit up like a candle.   
  
"EZOR!"   
  
"PIDGEYPIE!" they both yelled at ran to each other. Ezor was comically tall and Pidge was so short that Ezor literally engulfed her. Keith had never seen Pidge get this excited over anything but electronics. When they pulled away from the hug Keith noticed Pidge's bright blush. That was interesting. Keith noticed the way Pidges face became fond and soft when she looked at Ezor. Pidge had a thing for her. Wow.   
  
Keith turned around to invite Matt and Shiro in. Shiro had a arm around Matt, Matt fit perfectly at his side, he remembered last week when  they finally announced they were a couple, everyone was happy for them, Lance even cried tears of happiness because he was so dramatic.   
  
Matt came in and shot his sister a look that Keith couldn't decipher. Ezor walked over to Matt with Pidge practically attached at her hip. Matt usually always looked happy, but right now he didn't. No one could miss the 'not so subtle' glare Matt wore on his face when looking at Ezor.   
  
"MATTY!" She exclaimed overly excited. Matt snuggled into Shiro's arm more.   
  
"Ezor." He deadpanned, Pidge elbowed her older brother. Lance watched from the sides. Ezor moved  her attention on the fine man that had an arm around Matt.   
  
"Well well..." She smirked stepping closer to Shiro. "And who might you be?" She said in a slightly lower more seductive voice. Keith could literally feel the heat waves coming off Matt. He was seething. Shiro smiled widely at her totally oblivious, he was going to speak but Matt beat him to it.   
  
"His name is Shiro." Matt said while wrapping both arms around Shiro giving Ezor a pointed, almost predatory look. She seemed to take the hint. She backed up giving an overly forced smile. Keith felt sort of happy, he knew he wasn't the only one who didn't like Ezor.   
  
Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the door. Keith opened the door, Allura, Cora, Hunk and Shay all stood outside of it. Allura and Cora both had bottles of alcohol.   
  
"ALLLLURAAA!" Ezor screeched from behind Keith, Keith quickly took the bottles from Alluras arms so Ezor wouldn't make her drop them. She scooped her into a hug. Cora followed Keith into the kitchen setting the booze on the counter. Keith watched as Matt, Shiro and Lance all sat on the couch talking. Pidge was following Ezor like a small puppy, Ezor was jumping between Hugging Allura Cora Shay. Keith watched as Ezor made her way over and sat in Lances lap, he needed vodka. Hunk made his way to the kitchen where Keith was.   
  
"Hey buddy!" Hunk said cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Hunk." Keith said while pouring himself a very large glass of Vodka. Hunk watched in amusement.   
  
"That's a pretty big glass of Vodka you got there buddy." Keith shrugged looking at Ezor who was playing with Lances hair.   
  
"Well with Ezor around I need it." Hunk let out a warm laugh.   
  
"I figured you wouldn't like Ez,  but honestly she grows on you after a while, when Lance first introduced us, I thought she was trying to get in my pants, turns out it's just her personality, I've never seen a person flirt so much in my life, not even Lance." Keith let out a bitter laugh.   
  
"Yeah I noticed, she was ALL over Lance all day, every two seconds Ezor was either on him or he was on her, it was so annoying, honestly why don't they just have sex and get it over with and also-" Keith stopped talking because Hunk was laughing, why was he laughing?   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but...." Hunk got closer and lowered his voice. "Your jealous." Keith froze. He opened his mouth a couple times to speak but nothing came out. He could feel the heat rising to his face   
  
"Aww your blushing." Hunk chanted. Keith kicked him self mentally and finally found his voice.   
  
"No no, nope okay first, I'm not jealous, not at all I just think Ezor is being way to slutty, second I'm not blushing." Hunk gave Keith an amused look as Keith took a very long sip of his vodka, it burned on the way down but he liked it.   
  
"Yeah okay buddy sure." Hunk said, voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"I'm not jealous." Keith said, if you listened closely you could hear the slight shake in Keith's voice. Crap.   
  
"Well okay good then I'm glad your not at all jealous, and even if you were it would be pointless, Ezor and Lance are just friends, they are best friends, I know that it seems like they are always flirting but that's just how they interact, Lance would never ruin his friendship with her. Trust me." Keith felt an odd wave of relief wash over him. Hunk knew Lance better than anyone else so he would know more about Lance's and Ezor's relationship then Keith would.   
  
Shay popped up behind Hunk and wrapped her arms around his stomach.   
  
"Hey Keith."   
  
"Hey Shay, I would ask you if you wanted a drink but uh your a bit pregnant at the moment."   
  
"AHHH you noticed." Shay said while laughing.   
  
"I sure noticed, your always craving random gross foods that I have to go out and buy." Hunk said out loud with a grin.   
  
"You hush your mouth, pickles and peanut butter pasta is not gross." Shay argued back. Keith watched as they bickered along.   
  
Eventually everyone made there way to the living room. Everyone had a drink in there hand except for Hunk and Shay. They all sat talking and playing a few card games for a few hours, getting more and more drunk. Eventually Hunk and Shay left. Keith couldn't blame them everyone else was drunk and they were sober, it was probably boring for them.   
  
"LET'S play a new game!" Ezor exclaimed jumping up from Lance's lap. She was a little wobbly.   
  
"What do you have in mind?" Pidge asked with a grin.   
  
"Dirty Jenga."   
  
"Dirty Jenga?" Hunk questioned.   
  
"Dirty Jenga, it's like normal Jenga except every piece you pull out will have a Dirty question or dirty action to do. I brought the game with me because I knew I would need it."   
  
"You seriously brought the game with you? Your to much Ez." Lance said while laughing.   
  
"So is everyone in favor of playing it?" Everyone just nodded.   
  
"YAY." She exclaimed. Things were about to get interesting   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Okay so rules are simple, it's like normal jenga, but every stick has a dirty thing to do on it.....oh and the person who topples the whole thing over has to do whatever I say."   
  
"Why does the loser have to do what you say." Matt said, giving Ezor a glare.   
  
"Because Matty, I am the owner of the game...." She said smoothly, Keith thought it was a shit reason but kept his mouth shut.   
  
"Okay I will go first." Ezor grabbed a piece from the top she read it aloud.   
  
"Remove one article of clothing." Ezor only had a dress on. Matt rolled his eyes, Pidge on the other hand looked way to giddy.   
  
"Well this is starting off saucy." She said while standing up and taking her dress off. When she slinked the tiny dress off Keith saw even more tattoos on her stomach and chest. Thank the Lord she had a bra and underwear on, Keith had no interest in seeing her whole body. Keith looked around, Lance was blatantly staring with big eyes, he may not have liked her romantically but she still had a hot body. Pidge was bright red while moving her eyes slowly over her whole body. Much like Keith himself,  Matt and Shiro didn't seem to care. Allura and Cora were both giggle. This was off to an interesting start. She plopped back down, Pidge's turn was next.   
  
Pidge grabbed a piece carefully. She read it to herself before reading it outloud. She instantly turned bright red.   
  
"Uhh, it s-say to kiss the person to your left for five seconds." Pidge looked to her left and there in all her colorful glory was Ezor. Allura busted out laughing, she knew how much Pidge liked Ezor.   
  
"Ooooooo we get to kiss!" Ezor exclaimed loudly. Pidge looked a little terrified so Ezor made the move. She leaned in, grabbed the color of her jacket and closed the space, Pidge held in her breath and was shaking slightly. Lance counted off the slowest five seconds possible when he got to five Ezor and Pidge continued to kiss. They both got really into it.   
  
"Okay guys your good." Lance said with a smile.   
  
They continued and Ezor even added tongue, Pidge made a surprised noise, after a few more seconds they slowly pulled apart. Pidge was bright red and looked like she was in gay heaven, Keith thought she might pass out. Even Ezor looked a tad dazzed. Matt had an odd look on his face that Keith could only imagine was due to the fact he just witnessed his little sister making out with a women he disliked. Lance was looking around to make sure everyone just saw that, he was an idiot.   
  
"Woah Pidge your a good kisser!" Ezor said, Pidge just awkwardly gave a thumbs up, she couldn't form a response.   
  
"Mullet it's your go."  Lance said with a drunken smirk, Keith reluctantly picked a stick. Shit. Everyone looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Umm, give the person across from you a hickey." Keith looked up at the person across from him it was Lance. Everyone except Keith and Lance roared with laughter.   
  
"Uhhh...." Keith was trying to get his way out of this, he wasn't drunk enough to give Lance a hickey, it's not like Keith didn't like the idea of sucking on Lance, actually the opposite, he loved the idea, however he was pretty sure that Lance would be revolted by the idea.   
  
"C'mon Keith what's wrong? If you don't want to give Lance a hickey then at least let me do it." Said Ezor smugly. Keith wanted to whip that smug look off her face. He downed the rest of his drink, and made his way over to Lance. Ezor still looked smug and it pissed Keith off to no extent.   
  
Without giving his mind too much time to think about it, Keith got on top of Lance straddling him on the couch, he pushed Lance's head back, exposing more of his neck and went for it. He felt his heart beating ten times faster than  normal as his mouth made contact with Lance's smooth neck. Lance's skin tasted sweet in Keith's mouth, it was intoxicating, he lightly sucked on Lance's neck, losing himself in the taste of the man beneath him.   
  
When Keith's hot, wet mouth made contact with his skin Lance had to bite back a moan. Lance's neck was his most sensitive place. Lance's breathing became ragged and he subconsciously put his hands around Keith's waist. He felt Keith's mouth suck and imagined Keith's mouth sucking something else. He didn't know how long Keith had been sucking on his neck but he knew he didn't want him to stop.   
  
When keith finally forced himself to stop he pulled back with a pop sound and admired his work. Lance was dusted with a bright  blush, pupils fully blown,eyes half lidded, mouth parted. There was a deep red mark on Lance's long tan neck. He looked dazed, It was a hot sight that Keith would have admired longer if it weren't for Ezor.   
  
"Wow that was hot. It didn't say you had to give him a hickey on the neck, you could have gave him one anywhere, good choice though. Wowie."   
  
Keith felt himself go red. Shit. He could have just giving Lance a hickey on his hand. Keith suddenly realized he was still straddling Lance, and that Lance had at some point put his hands around his waist. Keith would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of Straddling Lance. He had to literally force himself to get up. It was the hardest thing he had done in a long time. He sat back in his in spot not daring to look up.   
  
Allura was up next. She had to give Shiro a massage. Matt didn't seem to mind, he knew it was all in good fun. Cora had to kiss Lance, who didn't seem to mind at all, it was a quick kiss, nothing to hot. When they got to Matt's turn he had to remove an article of clothing of the person next to him. He quickly took off Lance's shirt. The game continued on, nothing to significantly dirty happening after that, until it got to Keith's turn again. Keith was now officially drunk at this point so he stupidly went for a bottom piece and then everything came crashing down. Everyone cheered loudly.   
  
"Now you have to do what I say." Said Ezor. She sat for a few moments contemplating.   
  
"Aha! I want you to spend the whole next game with Lance sitting in your Lap." Keith was to drunk at this point to give a normal response he just smiled. Ezor and Pidge managed to set the game back up and Lance crawled into Keith's lap. Lance was really warm, Lance smelt so good and his skin was so soft. Keith didn't know where to put his hands but he figured it was okay to wrap them around Lance so he did.   
  
Halfway through the first game Keith realized how bad of an idea this was. Lance kept jumping and wiggling around. Keith was having a hard time keeping calm. He kept picturing dead puppies and his Grandma but nothing was working.   
  
  
Everyone was laughing along so was Lance until he felt something under his ass. Lance froze. Was that? Yup that was Keith's dick! He slowly turned around and met Keith's eyes, he looked mortified, Lance would have laughed if Keith's dick wasn't pressing into his ass. Keith moved closer and brought his mouth to Lance's ear.   
  
"Stop moving around, just stay still." Keith whispered into Lance's ear sending chills down his spine. Lance obeyed and sat still. Everyone was to drunk to notice what just happened. After a few more minutes of Keith picturing dead puppies and Lance sitting still he was able to calm down. This seemed to sober Keith up a tad.   
  
The rest of the night went in blurr, Allura and Cora were the last to leave.   
  
"Woah." Ezor said.   
  
"That was fun,hey l-llancey I just called a cab, *hiccup* but I'll be back tomorrow." Ezor stumbled around getting her shoes on. Keith and Lance watched her fumble around from the couch.   
  
"No problem Ezzey I love youuu." Lance said with a goofy grin. Ezor waved to Lance and wobbled out the door. Keith and Lance sat in peaceful silence for a few moments.   
  
"See mullet, today wasn't so bad." Lance said breaking the silence, he was never going to bring up the boner.....ever   
  
"S-speak for yr'self'." Keith said getting up. Lance gave a pouty face.   
  
"Hey where are you going?" Lance asked   
  
"To bed, I'm drunk and sleepy."   
  
"Wait no." Lance said, while pulling Keith back down onto the couch.   
  
"L-Lance, I wanna go to sle-." Keith protested but was cut off by Lance pushing him down into a lying position. Lance wiggled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him like a pillow.   
  
"Then go to sleep." Lance whispered, his hot breath fanning out on Keith's neck.   
  
"L-lance, let go I want to go to sleep." Keith argued half-heartedly. Lance's arms around him felt nice.   
  
"Then....go to sleep." Lance whispered again. Lance was a cuddly drunk, Hunk even bought him a huge teddy bear so he didn't have to cuddle with Lance everytime he got drunk.   
  
"F-Fine but....." Keith said turning around to face Lance, his heart picked up in pace as he looked into Lance's eyes "I get to be the big spoon so turn around." Lance grumbled but flipped around. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, around at first he was hesitant, but eventually just relaxed. Having Lance in his arms made his heart swell. Lance was so warm and soft, he also smelt amazing. Keith let out a long content sigh. He was happy. He wasn't having anxiety, he wasn't in pain, he wasn't scared he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts lenny face*  
> 


	6. Getting gayer bi the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get to know each other more  
> Lance realizes he might have feelings for Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter.........is a complete MESS it took me about a month to do because I've been suffering from a major writers block....bare with it next chapter will be so much better  
> Anyways  
> ENJOY ya trash  
> ❤

 

 

 When Lance woke up it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He was in Keith's arms. Lance didn't remember much of last night but he did fully remember asking Keith to stay and sleep with him. They were still surprisingly still on the couch, Keith still had his arms snuggly wrapped around Lance, the only thing different was that at some point in the night Lance flipped over so his face was inches from Keith's. At first Lance's initial reaction was to move back or get up, but it felt to damn good in Keith's arms to leave. So he stayed.  
  
Lance took his sweet time studying Keith's features. He followed the lines of Keith's face, the sharp arch of his beautiful dark eyebrows, his dark lashes that curled up naturally, his light dust of freckles and his pale plump lips. His lips were so extraordinary. Lance wanted to touch them. So he did.  
  
Lance ran his thumb over keith's bottom lip ever so gently. They were a lot softer then he had expected. Lance was literally a few inches from Keith's lips, he's felt overwhelmed a strange desire to push forward and close the distance. Lance swallowed thickly. Did...he...want to kiss Keith? As soon as the thought popped up inside Lances head Keith's eyes opened. Lances breath hitched. He knew he should have moved away but his body was not cooperating.  
  
They stayed frozen, staring into each other eyes not breathing, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Lance hesitantly moved forward a half inch, testing the waters, Lance half expected Keith to jump back or smack him. But Keith didn't move back at all. Keith waited for Lance to go in all the way. Just as Lance was about to a loud bang erupted from the door.   
  
Lance and Keith both jumped back. Keith fell of the couch. Lance wanted to bang his head against a wall, he was so close. Keith in a haze, slowly got up to answer the door. Keith felt beyond annoyed, who ever was on the other side of the door better be ready to get yelled at.  
  
When Keith opened the door he saw a tired Coran. Keith's annoyance mostly drained.  
  
"Coran? What are you doing here?" Keith asked confused.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that boss has decided to remodel the place so you pretty much have the next few weeks off."   
  
"What?" Boss hated many things, change was one of them, him wanting to change the club made no sense. Coran nodded.  
  
"Yeah, apparently a new updated look will attract more people, he told me to inform all the workers."  
  
"Why didn't you just text everyone?" Keith asked in confusion.  
  
"Because your mobile pocket computers scare me." Keith lightly banged his head on the wall, Coran was hopeless.  
  
"Umm okay, so....we really just have the next few weeks off?" This was hard for Keith to believe considering his boss wasn't big on the workers taking time off.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it, just relax, take a vacation, haven't you always wanted to go to Texas?" Coran said smoothly.  
  
"O-okay? Well thank you....I guess I'll see you in a few weeks?"   
  
"Have fun!" Coran said trying to pinch Keith's cheeks. Keith slammed the door in his face.  
  
He didn't want to turn around, he was just about to kiss Lance and he felt kind of awkward. Do they talk about it? Keith didn't like to talk about things, he was a hardcore introvert, he felt weird when he had to talk things out. Should he just come out and say something, should he ignore it, pretend nothing ever happen? As Keith was having a mini crisis in his head, Lance suddenly spoke up, making Keith jump.  
  
"You've never been to Texas?" Keith turned around to see that Lance was standing and stretching, he stretched out his long arms, Keith was blatantly staring when he finally sat back down Keith realized he still needed to answer Lance. He kicked himself mentally.  
  
"Uh no, I've always wanted to go though"  keith mumbled out.  
  
"Really?, I was raised in Texas, my whole family lives there." Lance said almost looking a little sad. Keith hadn't actually known were Lance had grown up, he didn't really know alot about Lance, that unsettled Keith, he knew some things about Lance, like how he liked his coffee, what shows he liked, that he was many things just come natural to Lance but he didn't know any of the deep stuff, not that Keith had ever pictured himself wanting to get to know Lance, but here he was, genuinely curious about Lance, who he was. Keith knew what he was about to ask could potentially end bad but he didn't care.  
  
"Your family? You never talk about them much, what are they like?" At first Lance seemed to tense a little bit which scared Keith, but then Lance seemed to relax a bit and spoke.  
  
"Well...i have seven siblings total..." Lance trailed off when he saw Keith's shocked expression.  
  
"S-seven? How?" Keith remembered when he was in his fifth foster home and he had to live with two other kids, he hated it, they were always in his space trying to "bond" with him.  
  
"Yeah seven, i don't know we all had our moments, I love them but I do remember wanting to kill them sometimes, like one time I was in the middle of sneaking a girl in and my younger brother, Rickey, woke both my parents up and snitched on me, they were so mad I got grabbed by my ear and whipped with a chancla. All though it was a bitter memory Keith noticed that Lance had a fond smile on his face, it was a nice look for him, Keith felt the corners of his own mouth lift slightly.  
  
"And then this one time my younger sister Sophia-" Keith was only half listening as he watched Lance talk, he noticed how when Lance was telling a story his whole face lit up or whenever he was imitating his sister he would scrunch up his nose or how when Lance laughed his tongue would poke out slightly and he would bit it....it was adorable.   
  
They just sat around talking, it was weird, Keith voluntarily talking to another person and actually enjoying it, he never thought he would enjoy a conversation with Lance.  
  
Keith was surprisingly so immersed into their conversation that he didn't even realize that they had been talking for more then an hour until his clock chimed, signalling that it was officially noon. He looked at Lance who seemed just as surprised that they had been talking for so long.  
  
"Oh wow....I should probably take a shower." Lance announced.  
  
Keith felt a rush of disappointment, for some reason he didn't want to end the conversation, he tried his best to not come off as pouty. Lance got up and started to walk off but stopped halfway, turning around.   
  
"Hey after my shower do you wanna go get some food? I know an amazing sushi place that will having you moaning."   
  
"Yeah sure." Keith said smiling a bit.  
  
As Lance walked off for the shower Keith tried to subtle stare at his ass....it was a fine ass who could blame him.  
  
Keith decided it would probably be a good idea if he also showered so he got up and shuffled to his own bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed that he was smiling......gross. He pushed the corners of his mouth back down.   
  
Keith got lost in his thoughts as the water streamed down  his body. He learned alot about Lance, mostly about his family but he also learned little bits about Lance through his stories, like the fact that Lance had a weird phobia about stuff being near his eyes, or that his favorite meal was his mom's chimichangas, or even that when Lance was in his freshman year of high school he got a tattoo of a pineapple on his left ass cheek, he also proceeded to tell Keith about how his mother came into the bathroom as he was getting dressed and saw the tattoo, ended with Lance being beat by a 5'3 woman with a large flip flop. Keith would also be lying if he said he didn't want to see that tattoo....  
  
Keith found himself laughing at the thought of Lance running around with a small Cuban woman chasing him. Lance was an idiot......how had he survived life to this point? Keith thought to himself with a smile.  
  
After Keith finally left the shower and got dressed he sat and waited for Lance who was apparently still in the shower? Keith continued to wait, after another twenty minutes of waiting Keith thought Lance probably died somehow in the shower. Eventually when Lance came out Keith shot him a look.  
  
"What?" Lance asked innocently.  
  
"You were in there for like five years."   
  
"I was not! It wasn't that long anyways let's go the restaurant is only like a mile and a half from here." Lance said grabbing his coat.  
  
Lance and Keith both made their way down to the main street, Keith was starving and couldn't wait to eat.  
  
"So.." Lance said while pushing the crosswalk button. "You got to listen to me ramble on about my family, what about yours? I remember you once mentioned you were a foster kid?"  
  
Keith was a little surprised at the question, no one ever asked much about it, the usually didn't care. Keith had never been very comfortable discussing his "family" but Lance had pretty much told Keith his whole family history and his childhood so he guessed it was his turn.   
  
"Well...i never met my biological mother, she died shortly after I was born..."  
  
Keith looked over at Lance and saw that Lance was giving him a sad look.  
  
"Wow...im really sorry." Lance said with a sympathetic head tilt  
  
"Its okay, I never knew her so I don't really miss her, uh...after she died my dad was never the same and when I was eight......he killed himself." Keith heard Lance's breath hitch.  
  
"Oh my gosh.....Keith, listen we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."   
  
Keith had never seen this sympathetic, caring, gentle side of Lance, it was refreshing.  
  
"No, no, it's fine, it was all along time ago....so after he passed I was put in a foster home..it, uh...it didn't really work out so then i was put in another foster home, I stayed in that one for about a year then I got placed in a new one, I moved into a new foster home every year after that until I was eighteen and got kicked out of the system...."   
  
Lance had slowed down his walking and was looking at Keith with huge eyes. Keith suddenly felt a little self conscious under Lance's stare.  
  
"Wow, okay, i'm kinda at loss for words right now, well where did you go after you turned eighteen?"  
  
Keith tensed up. After he turned eighteen he was out on the streets, he slept on sideways for pretty much a whole year before boss found him. Keith had been sleeping on the sidewalk by the club when boss had offered him a very nice place and a job, at first Keith refused to do the job, he didn't want to be a prostitute, but after time Keith had no options so he took it. He remembered his first night on the job, boss threw him in a room with two huge men and just left, at the time Keith was a virgin and had literally no clue what to do, he was terrified and ended up horribly injured afterwards, Coran nursed him back to health and helped him. No way was he going to tell Lance any of this, he had to make something up.  
  
"I went from job to job and eventually stayed at one, then I got the place I have now." Keith said with ease.  
  
"Did you have any roommates before me?"   
  
Keith cringed, he could sit and tell stories about his past roommates for hours.  
  
"Yes, I had so many roommates before you."  
  
"Oh? What's the longest you have had a roommate?"  
  
"Five months." Keith said in shame.  
  
Lance's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? Jesus what did you do to make them all move away, it's the mullet, it has to be." Lance said with a smirk. Yup, sweet, gentle Lance was gone, he was replaced with normal Lance.   
  
"Ha.ha. very funny, and no actually I kicked them all out, they all annoyed me." Keith said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh yeah? Do I annoy you?"   
  
Keith wanted to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes all the time, I think you have been my most annoying roommate yet." Keith said with a grin.  
  
Lance gasped and grabbed his heart making a show out of being "offended".  
  
"Well if i am so annoying how come you haven't kicked me out yet?" Lance said smirking.  
  
Keith almost tripped. He had to think of something to say, he honestly didn't know why he kept Lance this long, he was annoying....very annoying, but also could be really entertaining and and and and and keith didn't really know why but he actually enjoyed Lance, but he would never tell him that, it would swell up his already huge ego. Keith saw that Lance had a very smut looking smile on his face  
  
"Hmmm...." Keith said with a evil grin. "Your right, I guess it's time for me to kick you out!"   
  
Keith watched as Lance choked on air, his smug smile instantly gone, Keith burst out laughing. Lance shot Keith a glare.  
  
"You should have saw your face!" Keith said with a laugh.  
  
"Pfft whatever I knew you were joking who would ever want to kick this studd out." Lance said and then proceeded to kiss his biceps. Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
The rest of the walk there they talked about conspiracy theories, Lance thought that Donald Trump was actually a clone, Keith just thought Trump was an idiot.  
  
When they finally arrived at the sushi place Keith's stomach was growling, they walked in and a very tall redheaded women showed them to a booth.  
  
Keith scanned the menu, everything looked amazing.  
  
"Lance, what would you recommend?"   
  
"The Jamba juice sushi, it sounds gross but it's one of the best things that's ever been in my mouth."  
  
Keith wondered what was the best thing that had ever been in Lance's mouth. Holy shit, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter.  
  
The ladies came by to take their orders, Keith ordered what Lance suggested and Lance orders a spicy roll.  
  
They talked while the waited, somehow the conversation moved over into embarrassing sexual experiences, Keith had hundreds. So did Lance apparently.  
  
"So there was this one time, I went to this girls family reunion and we snuck in the shed and started going at it, well she had a thing for calling me daddy so she started to moan daddy, I didn't think much of it until her dad actually came and busted open the shed, never had i ever seen a person so angry, he was red and looked like he was going to kill me, her grandma was laughing and cheering me on as I was chased out of the place with my pants and boxers around my ankles, I was still really hard too."   
  
Keith's stomach hurt from laughing this hard, he hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Eventually the food came, Keith was a little skeptical but then he tried some.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh." Keith said around a mouthful of sushi.  
  
Lance was nodding and Keith could tell he was trying not to moan.  
  
"This is amazing."   
  
Lance just nodded and ate.   
  
After they finished they could barely walk with how full they were, so they just stayed there for a while.  
  
"We should head back, if we stay here any longer we might never leave." Lance said.  
  
"Kay."  
  
New York was a pretty packed place, people in every direction, especially at this time of day. There were hundreds of people on one tiny sidewalk and it was difficult to stay near one person. Lance kept getting pushed away from Keith so he grabbed his hard and pulled him closer, it was just easier that way. Keith didn't seem to mind to much so they just kept walking hand in hand, eventually they got closer to their apartment and the sidewalk was a lot less busy. Lance was the first to realize that they didn't have to hold hands anymore, he reluctantly dropped Keith's hand.  
  
Keith was rushed with a feeling of disappointment, for the first time in a long time he craved the closeness, he wanted to reach out and hold his hand again but he didn't. Lance opened the door to stairs, the elevator had been broken for a week and it was starting to get annoying.  
  
"When we get upstairs do you wanna watch a something?"   Lance Lance said desperate to keep this thing they had going.  
  
"Sure." Keith said.  
  
After the settled in they both plopped down on the couch as if they were exhausted.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?"  
  
"Friends."   
  
Lance turned to look at Keith with awe.  
  
"You like friends! Oh my God we have something in common."   
  
"Shut up just turn it on." Keith said while laughing.  
  
*Lance's pov*  
  
Somehow in the last two hours of binge watching friends Keith had leaned his head onto Lance's shoulder, at first Lance didn't even notice it just felt so natural. He felt so warm with Keith next to him.Lance wanted to test something he slowly brought his hand over and gently started to intertwine Keith's hand into his own. It wasn't a huge thing, it was just some hand holding, Lance kept telling himself that as his heartbeat quickened. Why did his heart felt all fluttery? Lance squeezed Keith's hand lightly just to make sure he was okay. When Keith squeezed back Lance's stomach did a flip he looked down at their intertwined hands and the sight made him happy, Lance smiled like a idiot, why was this making him so happy?   
  
WAIT......fluttery heart, feeling of butterflies in the stomach, smiling like a idiot, feeling giddy that only happen to him when he liked someon- NOPE NO NO NO NO NO NO NOPE.  
  
Lance's eyes widened and he suddenly wanted to pull away from Keith and hide.  
  
Lance's heart quickened even more. There was no way he liked keith, none NOPE, Lance thought back to this morning. He was going to kiss Keith but he had kissed plenty of people before with out having feelings for them, like when he kissed Hunk. Yeah totally the same thing....right? Wrong, Lance never felt like his heart was going to explode when he held Hunk's hand.  
  
Lance thought back to all the times him and Keith had touched, and compared them to all the time he and Hunk had touched. ohnono  
  
"Uhh, excuse me I'll be back." Lance mumbled as he got up and ran for his room.  
  
"Okay??" He heard Keith say.  
  
As soon as Lance got to his room he shut the door and fell face first into the bed. He just needed to think about this. He couldn't like Keith, he was a mean horrible moody asshole well lately he hadn't been that bad. Lance tried to think of all the things he once hated about Keith, like his mullet, he tried to hate it but then started to think about how soft it was.Lance shook his head.  
  
Lance figured Keith was probably out there confused so he got up, shook his head again and walked out. He would prove to himself that he didn't like Keith.   
  
"You okay? God, your a fucking weirdo sometimes."   
  
"Like your one to talk mullet."   
  
"Ya know I'm starting to think you actually like my mullet."   
  
Lance flushed at Keith's words.  
  
"Shut up." He mumbled and sat back down putting next to Keith and pressed play. The show was playing but Lance wasn't really watching it, he was subtlety trying to look at Keith. Lance tried but he couldn't ignore the tighten in his chest when he looked at Keith.  
  
A million things were going through his head, he needed to talk to someone. He got up again turning to Keith  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna head over to Hunk's for a bit."  
  
"Oh, okay? Have fun I guess." Keith said sounding almost disappointed, was he disappointed Lance was leaving? The thought made Lance want to smile and stay but he shook his head.  
  
He sent out a quick text to Hunk.  
  
TO: HUNKALICIOUS   
  
Hey can you come pick me up I need to talk....its important  
  
Lance went and got his coat, he didn't even know if Hunk was going to say yes but he figured he would, that's what best friends were for. Sure enough his phone buzzed with a text from Hunk.  
  
TXT MSG FROM: HUNKALICIOUS   
  
Yeah I'm on my way   
  
____________________________________________  
  
As soon as Hunk pulled up Lance hopped in, barley giving Hunk time to stop. Hunk eyed him curiously.  
  
"Hey budd-" Hunk was cut off by a flusterd Lance.  
  
"IthinkihavefeelingsforKeith." Lance rushed out.  
  
Hunk shot him a confused look.  
  
"Woah, woah slow down, what?."   
  
"I.think.i.have.feelings.for.Keith."  
  
Lance looked at Hunk. Hunk looked amused, why the fuck did he look like Lance had just told him a inside joke. Then to make it worse he started chuckling. Lance shot a confused glare.  
  
"Sorry sorry, it's just......your just now figuring this out?"  
  
Lance shot up and gawked.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'just now'."   
  
"Well it's just, I kinda figured you liked him along time ago."   
  
Lance opened his mouth a few times to speak but couldn't, eventually he spoke.  
  
"How did you come to this conclusion, which I might add isn't even a conclusion because I said I THINK that I might have feelings for him, which I probably don't anyways."  
  
Hunk made a face.  
  
"Well you never shut up about him."  
  
"Pfft its because he's annoying and I need to vent alot." Lance said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay then explain why when ever he walks into a room you perk up like a dog."  
  
"I don't do that!"  
  
"Mmmhm, okay what about the fact that you look at him as if he hung the moon and stars."  
  
"Wrong.wrong.wrong"  
  
"Also you do this-"  
  
"OKAY...just stop." Lance sighed in defeat.  
  
Hunk gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Hey, look it's okay that you like him, I mean it's obvious he likes you to."   
  
Lance perked up. Holy shit he really was like a dog.  
  
"What? You don't know that."   
  
Hunk just laughed.  
  
"Oh it's not like it's really hard to tell y'all like each other, the only people who don't know is you two, y'all are just like how Matt and Shiro used to be."  
  
Lance sat in silence for the rest of the ride, trying to sort things out. It's not that having feelings for Keith would be the worse thing, he just knew nothing would ever happen, Keith was out of his league, when he thought back to this morning when they had a "moment" he cringed, he was probably imagining things, Keith would never want to kiss him. So okay, maybe he had a small crush on Keith, that was normal, he would just force himself to get over it.  
  
Hunk pulled up and parked.  
  
"Ya know there is really nothing wrong with admitting you like him."   
  
"Yeah I know it's just, I can't like him Hunk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know you think he likes me back but your wrong he's way out of my league, he wouldn't go for me."  
  
"Woah....you really are dense sometimes."  
  
Lance threw Hunk a glare.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Lance said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Okay okay sorry it's just, you have a bad habit of thinking less of yourself, you always think your going to be picked last or that your the unimportant person of a group, but your not so don't say Keith is out of your league."  
  
"Fine whatever."   
  
"I have an idea, when we get upstairs I will make us some milkshakes and we can watch a movie, I feel like we haven't had alot of just us time lately."  
  
Lance couldn't help but to smile, he really had been missing Hunk, yes they saw each other pretty much everyday but they hadn't been able to just chill with each other in a while.   
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
"Okay vanilla or chocolate." Hunk asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Vanilla...."  
  
"Okay pick a movie for us to watch."  
  
Lance was scanning the from the many movie selections that Hunk and Shay owned. He was scanning until he landed on a pink case, he smirked and popped the movie in before Hunk could protest.   
  
"Okay one vanilla shake for you, one chocolate for me, what movie are we watching?"  
  
"Thanks and you'll see."  
  
"I swear if it's mean girls again I will disown you." Right as Hunk said that the play menu for mean girls popped up and Hunk groaned.  
  
"I'm throwing this movie away after you leave."   
  
Lance rolled his eyes, Hunk threatened that every time but he never actually did it, Lance thought he secretly liked it.  
  
After the movie Lance got a text message, when he saw that it was from Keith his heart quickened. Dammit, it was just a text message why was he all nervous?  
  
TXT MSG FROM: STUPID MULLET   
  
hey...uh....r u okay?   
  
Lance suddenly felt kinda guilty, he was acting all werid then he left without giving a reason, he also felt a rush of happiness that Keith cared enough to send a message.  
  
TXT MSG TO: STUPID MULLET  
  
Yeah I'm fine just remembered I had something to do at Hunk's  
  
Lance stayed and just kinda hung out with Hunk till Shay got home. When she walked through the door she looked practically dead, she didn't mention to Lance that she had been working extra hours lately for the money.  
  
"Oh hey Lance." Shay said sounding exhausted.  
  
"Hey Shay."  
  
She came over and kissed Lance on the forehead, she was such a mom.  
  
"What you boys been up to?" What said with a big yawn, she plopped down on top of Hunk and shut her eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing much, we watched mean girls....again, had milkshakes, talked....oh and Lance finally realized he's in love with Keith." Hunk said way to casually.  
  
Lance choked. Shay didn't even seem surprised she still laid on Hunk with her eyes closed.  
  
"Hmmm, that's nice....called it weeks it ago"   
  
"I am not in love with him shut up, wow does everyone really know?"   
  
"Yes." Shay and Hunk said in usion.  
  
"Yeah okay whatever....Hunk can you give me a ride home?"   
  
Hunk nodded, softly kissed Shay on the forehead and moved her gently, for such a big guy he was so careful with the things he loved.  
  
When Hunk pulled up to the apartment Lance said goodbye and headed up stairs.  
  
When Lance opened the door he saw Keith in the kitchen making food. He was just in his boxers and the sight was beautiful. Lance couldn't take his eyes off of Keith's long legs, Lance bit his lip.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"H-hi." Lance stutterd.  
  
Lance turned to go to his room but Keith stopped him.  
  
"Wait....where are you going, aren't you going to watch more friends with me?"   
  
Hmmmm being near Keith right now? That didn't seem like a very good idea, especially if Lance was trying to force himself to not like him.....the obvious answer was no, but when Lance spoke different words seemed to come out.  
  
"Yeah....why not." Lance wanted to kick himself, he had no self discipline.  
  
Lance sat on the far end of the couch hoping that would send a message that he wanted space, even though he didn't want space, he actually wanted to grab Keith, pin him down on the couch, kiss him and make sure there was absolutely no space between them.  
  
When Keith came in he gave Lance a questioning look. Keith plopped down on the other side if the couch, which was what Lance had "wanted" Lance let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. He was so confused as to what he wanted he was trying to decide this when Keith suddenly move closer and laid down flat, using Lance's lap as a pillow. Lance felt his heart skip a beat.....now he was even more confused.   
  
A few hours later keith had fallen asleep and was still using Lance's lap as a pillow. Lance could have left an hour ago but he didn't want to move Keith, Lance gently combed through Keith's hair with his fingers. He felt his own heart flutter, he knew he was just screwing himself over, he should have just went to bed, there was no way Keith would ever want him, he was just falling face first into a hole, what was he going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your all trash 
> 
> Lovely trash 
> 
> Stay tuned for some more gay


	7. Show me that tentussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and pidgey go....camping
> 
> Warning.....there is some spicey moments ahead...*winks* 
> 
> Enjoyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got done with a huge musical and I'm so tired so it took me a long time to post  
> I'm sorry  
> I'll be better at posting in the future  
> Also I feel like this fic is going in a whole new direction then I wanted it to but we will see where it takes us??

Keith threw Lance onto the bed resulting in a low moan from the back of Lance's throat. Keith admired the sight of him sprawled out on the bed before lunging forward and pinning him down. Keith slowly trailed his teeth and lips over his neck, every time he bit down Lance would moan loudly, Keith began running his hands up and down Lance's body, Lance didn't even realize when Keith had unbuttoned his pants. Keith began to slowly trail wet kisses down his body, only stopping when he got the Lance's unbutton pants. He looked up at Lance with half-lidded eyes and a devious smile.

"Can't have these on for what I am about to do you." Keith's voice was dripping with pure seduction, it was low and almost predatory. He choked back a moan as Keith slowly pulled down his pants. He hooked a finger into Lance's waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. Keith kissed Lance's hips bones, slowly teasing his way down, then without warning, he took the head of Lance's di-

Lance's eyes shot open from his deep sleep and he yelled as he shot up from his bed, he was hot and sweaty, he tried to kick the covers off but stopped as he realized he was rock hard. He was panting hard with his eyes squeezed shut, he had another wet dream......about Keith. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to have this huge crush on Keith, why-why-why.

"Grandma. Donald Trump. Dead puppies." Lance chanted off, focusing on calming his body down. He opened one eye and looked down, he was still hard as a rock and leaking.

"Fucking stupid mullet," Lance said as he plunged his hand down his boxers.

 

Lance popped his head out of his door and looked around. No mullet. Coast was clear, oh hell yeah! Lance quickly grabbed his coat from the kitchen and bolted for the door.

"Lance?" He almost tripped when he heard Keith's voice. He slowly turned around and gave Keith an awkward smile, for the last two weeks he had been awkward and distant towards Keith. Keith gave Lance a weary look.

"I was just ganna say don't forget your shoes..." Keith gestured to Lance's feet, Lance looked down, realizing that he didn't even have shoes on. Oh, Lord.

"Oh....i, uh....yea....thanks," Lance said awkwardly, he wanted to throw himself into a wall, he was never this awkward. Keith tilted his head and gave Lance a confused look.

"Yeah, no prob-"

"OKAY by," Lance said and rushed out the door......without his shoes, he would just use the spare ones he had at work. He felt guilty, Keith probably thought he did something wrong, the truth was he just didn't know how to act around Keith, which made him feel more awkward because Lance's whole life he was very skilled in the flirting department, but now he couldn't even think about Keith without his heart doing flips. He thought if he avoided Keith his feelings would go away, he was wrong if anything it did the opposite.

When Lance got in Hunk's car Hunk wore a confused expression.

"Uhhhh.....Lance, I think you forgot something."

"I rushed out the door trying to avoid Keith," Lance said matter factly. Hunk rolled his eyes so dramatically that Lance was impressed.

"Your such a child sometimes."

"Shut up am not!"

"Because an adult and tell Keith, he'd probably jump you, it's obvious he likes yo-"

"We aren't talking about this..." Lance said covering his ears. "Lalala Lalala." Lance sang out. Hunk laughed while shaking his head.

"Such a child....."

Lance Stuck his tongue out.

As they pulled up the parking lot of their work Lance noticed Allura had all the shrubbery redone, it looked lovely.

Lance hurried in quickly because he wanted to put his shoes on, when he opened the doors he saw Allura and Pidge jumping up and down, Matt and Shiro were wrapped in a deep embrace.

"AHHHH." Both girls shouted and jumped into a hug. Lance looked at Hunk in confusion, it was no help as Hunk looked even more confused.

"What a going on?" Lance asked.

Pidge turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Shiro proposed to Matt last night and HE SAID YES."

Lance's eyes got huge and suddenly he was also jumping and hugging Pidge and Allura. Hunk just smiled and congratulated them.

"We are so happy, we thought everyone was going to disapprove," Shiro said. Lance shot a questioning look at Shiro.

"What? Why would we disapprove?"

"Well...." Matt said in a small voice. "Because we haven't been dating that long and we thought you all wo-"

"Soooo? If you feel it's the right thing then who are we to judge....plus I'm already planning the gay bachelor party....." Lance said smoothly.

"That's all your thinking about, the bachelor party?" Pidge said rolling her eyes fondly.

"Uhhhhh, am I supposed to think about something else?" They all laughed at Lance's one-minded thoughts.

"Alright as happy as I am, we need to get to work, and Lance finds some shoes."

Lance found some shoes and got to work, for most of the day the only thing he could think about was how he was going to plan the bachelor party, Allura and Pidge were ganna plan Matt's, Lance was gonna plan Shiro's, and boy he had plans. First, they were gonna go to a bar and have an amazing dinner, then they were going bunji jumping, and to top it off, Lance's favorite, most exciting part of the night......a strip club, of course, it would have to be a gay strip club because Shiro was gay. He thought about asking Hunk for help to plan but Hunk was just to.....innocent. He knew just the person to plan a wild sexy bachelor party with. Ezor. After work, he would give her a call and they would start planning everything.

After the lunch rush, Lance realized he hadn't thought about Keith in hours, he thought that had to be a good sign, but then he started thinking about Keith, just little things, he realized that he was thinking about Keith too much and scowled.

"What's the scowl for? Aww did someone step on your ego again, it's okay I still love you." Pidge said sarcastically, any outsider listening would think Pidge was being malicious, but Lance knew she was joking, she showed love by lightly bullying her friends.

"Actually, no, my ego is still high as ever thank you very much, and I'm just upset because.....because.....uhhh, it's Monday, I hate Mondays."

Pidge gave Lance a deadpanned look, she was amazing at seeing right through people's bullshit. Before she could call him out he gave a quick smile and dashed away.

Lance was filling a cup of soda when a new customer walked in, he looked up and saw Keith. His mouth popped open and he stared, it wasn't a big deal but his heart was beating in his ears. Keith was wearing a leather jacket and Lance felt weak. He looked down and realized the cup of soda was overflowing on his hand.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

Keith looked over and waved at Lance with a slight smile. Lance was about to go to yo seat him but Tristan beat him to it, Lance rolled his eyes, he hated Tristan. Tristan was a big boobed annoying damsel in distress type girl. Everything was always about her, and if it wasn't she made it. Lance watched as she twirled her hair around her finger while talking to Keith, she laughed too loud and lightly touched his shoulder, she was flirting. Lance knew Keith was gay with a capital G, but it still set him off to see someone he hated flirting with Keith, he wanted to walk over and put ice down her shirt. After a few more minutes of watching the one-sided flirting, she finally left to put in the order and Lance walked over to Keith.

"Hey, you left your shoes at the house today," Keith said as Lance sat down.

Lance blushed.

"Oh, y-yah....i..it...i-"

"What is wrong? You have been acting really fucking weird this week." Keith said cutting Lance off.

Lance cringed at Keith's words, he knew he was acting weird.

"Yeah... I, I j-just...i"

"Just spit it out."

Lance felt waves of anxiety crashing into his body. He opened his mouth to speak but Pidge rushed over.

"Lance no time to talk to your boyfriend get back to work." Lance blushed as he got up, silently thanking Pidge for the rescue.

Keith's face had a blush and he looked confused. Lance hurried off into the kitchen, he was going to take his lunch break earlier, hopefully by the time his break was over Keith would have left. He went out back to get some air.

"What was that all about?" Lance jumped at the sound of Pidge's voice.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about?" Lance lied, he fought a smile, he always smiled uncontrollably when he lied.

"That's a lie, I overheard you idiots conversation...you like him." She smirked and she spoke. Damnit.

"Wrong." Lance simple said having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"No, no, no you totally like him." She stepped closer to Lance, inspecting his face closely.

"That is some fake news," Lance said trying not to fidget or seem anxious.

"So have you two had the spicey gay sex yet?"

Lance full on choked and started coughing uncontrollably, Pidge busted into laughter, evil laughter, because she was evil.

"Oh yeah you totally like him, it's fine I've known from the moment I saw how you look him."

"What?" Lance realized after he spoke he didn't deny that he liked Keith but Pidge obviously knew, she knew everything, it was scary.

"Lance your a very expressive person, when you like someone your eyes goes all soft, your eyebrows knit together slightly and you smile, even when you two argued you always had a fond express-"

"Okay okay, shhhhhsssshh." Lance didn't want to hear about how happy he gets around Keith, he wanted to be left alone with his confusing gay thoughts, jeez.

"Fine I'll get back to work, also I ship it, okay bye." She smiled innocently and left.

Does she ship it? What the hell? Lance thought about the ship name. Leith? Ew no. Klance? Lance smiled a bit, he liked Klance better, probably because it sounded closest to his name.

After standing outside for half an hour Pidge came back to say Keith had left. Lance knew he would have to face Keith at home but would worry about it later.

The day seemed to drag on, order after order until they finally closed.

"Ugh, I wanna go home and sleep," Lance whined.

"Okay let me get my stuff and we can leave."

Lance nodded, feeling anxious. The ride home was quiet which made Hunk a little worried, but he had to let Lance figure this one out on his own, he couldn't understand why Lance was being so weird when he usually liked someone he had no problem going for it.

"Thanks, Hunk see ya tomorrow, drive safe."

When Lance got his door he stood there for a moment before opening it. Keith was watching the tv and paused it as Lance came in, it oddly felt like the time he was sneaking back into his house after a night out and his mother was waiting for him in the dark with a belt in her hand.

"Hey," Keith said.

"Uhh....h-hey.....I'm going to bed," Lance said quickly.

Keith gave Lance a very confused look.

"Why do you sound scared?"

"....." Lance didn't speak, but he shrugged. He honestly didn't know the answer. Keith looked like he was getting more frustrated.

"So are you just not going to talk to me anymore?" Keith never usually spoke his thoughts out but he was getting frustrated, Lance was acting all weird lately, he knew that weren't best friends but even when they fought all the time Lance wasn't this weird.

"..Its j-just....i, I don't know." It's not like Lance was even lying he wishes he knew why he was being so awkward and distant. Keith was starting to get angry, he had opened up to Lance about his family, it might not have seemed like much to other people but it was a big step for Keith, Keith usually kept to himself about everything.

"You don't know?" Keith snapped. He didn't mean for it to come out as aggressive as it did. Lance felt his own self-getting frustrated, he was going through a lot of different feelings and it was all confusing plus he was tired and hungry.

"Well it's my answer, so deal with it," Lance said with a glare.

"Oh, wow you finally said a sentence without ss-stuttering, congratulations." Keith knew it was a low blow, he remembered Lance once saying that when he got nervous he stuttered more than normal people, but his temper was getting the best of him, like usual.

If Keith thought that Lance was glaring before he was mistaken, the face he wore now that was a glare, Keith had gotten into plenty of arguments with Lance but he'd only ever saw that glare when Lance was pissed and Keith knew it.

Suddenly, like a light bulb turning on Lance knew what to say, unlike before he had plenty on his mind to say, except none of it was nice.

"Fuck you, I don't need this, I didn't even do a thing to you," Lance said in a low voice crossing his arms, he honestly wanted to know why Keith was blowing up so much.

"Lance playing the victim, nothing new here." Keith knew he was being a complete ass at this point but he was into deep and his temper had taken control.

"Oh shut the fuck up, at least I'm not always blowing up about every little thing, no wonder you don't have any friends, you seem to drive people away at every fucking corner." Lance realized after he said it that he went too far, he wasn't even thinking when he said it. He watched as Keith's face turned stone cold.

Lance's careless words stung Keith, he always had a really hard time making friends, no one wanted to be friends with the angry explosive one, it's probably why every foster home kicked him out, Lance hit a never, so Keith figured he could hit one too.

"Like your one to talk, your an insecure clingy mess, I don't even know how you still have people who can stand to be around you for more than five minutes," Keith said, his voice dripping with anger.

Lance felt like Keith had just slapped him. He didn't even want to fight anymore he just wanted to get as far away from Keith as possible. He suddenly felt a rush of pure exhaustion.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Lance said with almost a low growl while turning and walking away, he was done with this fight, done with Keith and done with this horrible day.

Keith didn't say anything else as he watched Lance walk away, he still felt hot with anger, he knew he needed to calm down, he grabbed his coat and slammed the door as he left.

Lance went to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower. Lance was so confused and frustrated that he wanted to bang his head against the wall until things started to make sense. He was so conflicted with Keith, part of him wanted to scream and yell at Keith until he could finally understand how he was feeling, another part wanted to never see him again, but what confused Lance the most was the part of him that wanted to go back out there, grab Keith and kiss him, the thought sent a rush of butterflies to his belly, making him want to scream even more. Even with how mad he was at Keith he still wanted to bundle him up and keep him safe. Lance looked up in the mirror realizing just how deep his little crush was. He flipped himself off and headed into the shower.

Keith was walking down the main street, he was fuming, he had gotten mad at many people before but with Lance it was different. He had a few people in the past who shut him out, it hurt but not this bad, it hurt worse knowing it was Lance who was shutting him out, he didn't understand why. He wanted to not care about Lance.

Keith found a bench and sat down. His mind was racing with thoughts of Lance. He wondered if he went too far. Mabey Lance was being weird and Keith was just imaging everything.....why did it even matter if he hurt Lance? Did Lance deserve it right? Keith closed his eyes and just listened to the bustle of the people around him.

Lance's stupid face popped up in his mind. Damn it, can't a man have his thoughts to himself. Keith found himself not actually upset, it was bazar but he kind of missed Lance.....he....missed him? He actually wanted to see him even after the big fight.....hmmm...

Keith slowly opened his eyes.

"Fuck....." he said to himself "I....have a crush on him."

Keith sighed. This was just Great.

 

Lance was awoken by his phone buzzing, it was seven in the morning, whoever was calling better be dying.

"Hello?" Lance mumbled into his phone.

"Lance? Oh were you sleeping?" Hunks cheery voice asked.

Lance rolled his eyes as he put the bed cover over his head.

"Oh, me, sleeping? At seven in the morning? No Hunk never." Lance's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Oh sorry, anyways I was just calling to tell you I'm coming over, we have to-."

Lance zoned out, he flicked his nipple, he was fascinated by nipples, they were just so weird, like why did males have them? Also what the fuck was up with belly buttons? It's like-

"Lance? You there?"

"Oh yeah sorry......what were you saying?"

"I'm coming over, we have to plan."

Lance rubbed his temples, he was confused.

"And what are we planning?"

"A camping trip."

"Hmmm.....okay but why?" Lance loved camping but he knew Hunk hated camping with a passion, too much could happen, a bear could eat you, the zombie apocalypse could break out, you could die.

"Oh....because I love camping."

"Oh yeah hmm, but you don't, what's the real reason?"

He heard Hunk sigh on the other end.

"Okay fine, I need....a break from Shay, I love that woman with every part of me but she's scary when she's pregnant, shes always either yelling, crying, or wanting to rip all my clothes off, I just need a few days away, plus her sister is coming up for a few days and when they are together they are the definition of evil....."

"Okay....well, I guess we're going camping."

"Yeah hope you don't mind a few people are tagging along."

"Yeah that's cool I guess, who's coming?" Lance said while closing his eyes, he thought he might fall asleep.

"Oh, ya know, Shiro, Pidge, Matt.......and Keith."

Lance sprung up.

"What? No no no, no Keith."

"Oh stop being a baby, I already texted him last night and asked if he wanted to go so we can't back out now, plus it's time you stop trying to avoid him, so what you like him? It's not a big deal."

"I and he got into a fight last night I don't wanna see him for the next four years," Lance said even though it was a lie, he wished Keith was next to him....or on top of him.

"Big deal Y'all are always fighting, you'll make up....or make out, whichever comes first."

"No..." Lance said looking down. "It wasn't like our normal fights, I just need some space from him."

"Oh, I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm a man," Lance said in a phony deep voice. "I'm fine."

"Okay well he's still going to come, I already invited him."

"Ugh fine," Lance said while flipping off his phone.

"Okay see ya in a few."

"Yeah yeah by." Lance rolled over and stuffed his face into a pillow. He wondered if he could just pretend to hibernate, then he wouldn't have to do anything, just sleep.

As promised Hunk showed up. To his credit, he brought Lance a coffee, true friendship.

"Okay," Hunk said while sitting down, "Shay's sister comes in three days and she will be there for four days, so we will leave in three days and we will camp for four days."

"And you judge me for avoiding people, hmm, okay."

"Whatever you haven't met her, she's, evil, anyways I talked to Shiro he has an RV and a tent, so he'll take the RV, pick us up and we will head up to eagle mountain."

"Okay, what about food?"

Hunk laughed.

"That was the first thing I planned out, I got it taken care of."

"Okay, so it sounds pretty much all planned out...." Lance wasn't really looking forward to going camping, he was going to have to find ways to avoid Keith, who was gonna be there the whole time. Yay.

"Oh yeah, I didn't actually need to come over and plan I just needed an excuse to get away....."

"Oh wow Hu-" Lance stopped speaking as Keith came stumbling out of his room, Keith was rubbing his eyes with his lips in a pouty look, he was also wearing an oversized hoodie......he looked adorable, Lance and him locked eyes before they both looked away quickly. Hunk nudged Lance's leg as if to say, "talk to him, you idiot." But Lance couldn't.

Keith didn't even stay out for long, he said a small hello to Hunk, got his tea and left back to his room. Lance was half grateful, even if he easy brave enough to talk to Keith, Hunk was here and that would be even more awkward.

Lance and Hunk talked for a while before Shay called looking for Hunk. He sighed and left. Lance laid on the couch contemplating what he was going to do

*Keith's Pov*

Keith sat on his bed scrolling through his phone, he was feeling anxious, he just wanted to apologize to Lance and make it all better, he just wanted to hug him, kiss him, just be with him, as he was getting up his phone rang, the caller I.D. said it was Tony. Keith rolled his eyes, Tony was one of the big paying customers from the club that requested Keith almost every month at least once. He had a habit of calling when he knew Keith was off work. With any other customer, Keith would say go to hell, but Boss would kill Keith if he said anything bad to such a high paying customer. He sighed and answered sounding slutty and fake.

"Hey baby, I've been waiting for you."

Even though Keith sounded hot and ready to fuck he was really bored and wanted to just hang up and talk to Lance.

*Lance's Pov*

Lance was having high anxiety about Keith. Lance finally decided he was just ganna get it over with and talk to Keith, he just wanted to talk to him. Lance got up and walked over to Keith's room. He stopped when he heard talking, Lance figured he must be on the phone and started to turn to walk away.

"Oh, sweet Jesus that is so hot babe."

Lance froze as he heard those words. He felt his heart race. He knew he shouldn't but he pressed his face against the door to listen.

"No no I miss your body so much, I've been so hot and restless waiting for you." 

Was Keith seeing someone? That was the only explanation.

Lance felt his heart drop to the floor. He didn't even stay to listen to the rest, he walked into his room shutting the door he felt.....powerless. His eyes filled up with confused tears but he shook his head refusing to cry. No way was he going to give that asshole the satisfaction, while he was up most of the night worrying if he really hurt Keith, Keith had slept just fine, he didn't give a fuck if Lance was okay or not. Lance was hit with sudden anger, all he wanted to do was punch something, he such as hell didn't want to see Keith anytime soon. He couldn't hate Keith for being in a relationship with someone else but he could hate him for other reasons.

Keith continued talking for a while and eventually Tony asked to meet with him. Keith rolled his eyes, Tony was a great client but he just wanted to talk to Lance, he thought about telling Tony he was busy but then he realized Boss would give him hell if he said no, so he said he would meet with him in an hour at the closest hotel. As he was leaving the house he was going to stop and check on Lance but figured he had no time, he sighed then left.

* * *

 

Keith checked into the room and waited for Tony, he starred off into space waiting. Keith realized something in at that moment, as he was staring at the stained ceiling, he wanted to be loved, not just used, he wanted to wake up next to someone that sent his heart into a rush of butterflies, he never thought he was worthy of actual love so he just hid from it, but he wanted to know what it was like to feel loved....

A knock sounded on the door and Keith went to answer it. Tony didn't even wait till the door was closed, he was all over Keith, he spread hot wet kisses all over Keith's neck and face. It felt nice, Keith wasn't going to lie, Tony was attractive and very good at sex. Keith closed his eyes as he was slowly undressed, he kept seeing Lance's face. Keith couldn't help but smile and he was sunk into pleasure for the next hour.

Afterward, Tony planted a kiss on Keith's forehead, gave him the money and left. Keith gawked at the size of the money that Tony gave to him, it was much more the Keith had ever gotten. He stretched feeling amazing, Tony was like a sex God and he paid very well.

He took a hot shower then relaxed for an hour watching Family Guy on the hotels T.V. 

When he got back to the house he called out for Lance and got no response so he knocked on his door.

"What?" He heard Lance's voice come from the other side of the door, but it sounded cold and distant. Keith felt anxiety kick in.

"Uh...i...just wanted to see if you were okay?" 

After a few beats of silence, Lance spoke from inside his room.

"I'm fine." Lance's voice sounded even colder and even sounded angry. 

"Listen to Lance about last night-" 

Lance flung open his door looking Keith dead in the eyes.

"I said I'm fine." 

Keith felt himself self back up, he knew he was rude last night but he was trying to apologize, had he really gone so far he couldn't fix it? Keith didn't know what to say so he said nothing, Lance glared and closed the door, Keith walked to his room. He sat on his bed mentally kicking himself. When he and Lance got into fights before they worked everything out within a day, what was different? 

 Keith didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. He ruined yet another relationship in his life by being a piece of shit, this one hurt though. He put on a hoodie and laid down, it was still pretty early but he was suddenly tired. All his mistakes played on loop in his head. He wanted to sleep, so he did.

* * *

It was early in the morning, so early that the sun was just rising. Lance was in baggy sweats and a hoodie with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, he watched lifelessly as Hunk loaded up the last of the camping stuff, Shiro was in the R.V. already, he was driving, Matt and Pidge were dead asleep in the back and Keith had his music plugged in, he was looking out the window. Lance had calmed down quite a bit, but things were still awkward with him and Keith, he ignored how much his heart still raced whenever he looked at him.

"Okay," Hunk said as he loaded up the last bag, "let's head out." Lance wanted to sleep but could never sleep when he was in a car or plane, he never knew why.

The drive was long and pretty quiet, everyone was asleep except Lance and Shiro. A Few hours later they pulled up to a beautiful lake with a campground near it. Lance loved water, he was constantly in the water as a child, it was hard to get him out most of the time, he just always had a deep love for water. He was in awe of the Cristal clear waters of the large lake, it was probably still too cold to swim but Lance didn't care, he was already imagining himself-swimming in the water.

"Lance I know what your thinking," Hunk said in a nervous tone, "But that water is too cold to swim in, you'll die, I don't wanna bring you back dead, Shay would be pissed off. "

"Actually there is a hot spring about a mile from here, so if you really wanna swim, go there," Shiro said sounding like a dad.

Lance felt his whole mood lift. 

They began the boring process of setting up camp. Pidge just sat around and was skillfully throwing popcorn at Matt's face from different angles. He got irritated after a while and retaliated. Lance watched as a sibling popcorn battle retaliated, Shiro fondly rolled his eyes.

Lance watched in amusement as Hunk tried to set up a tent. He was failing so bad. 

"Ya need some help over there buddy?" Lance said smugly. 

Hunk looked up with stubborn written all over his face.

"Pfft no, I got this, I'm a man." 

"Okay sure," Lance said while heading to find a bathroom.

A few minutes later Lance got back and the small tent was set up, he threw a questioning look at Hunk, there was no way Hunk set up a tent. Hunk pointed at Keith. Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, so we're having a meeting real fast," Shiro said out loud. Everyone gathered and looked at Shiro.

"So there are three beds, minus one I and Matt are using so yall can fight it out." 

"DIBS." Pidge and Hunk shouted instantaneously. Lance shrugged, he didn't, India the tent, he got a whole tent to himself, granted the tent was small but it didn't matter.

"Okay, Lance and Keith get the tent." 

"What!?" Keith and Lance both said at the same time, Lance looked over at Keith. Pidge and Hunk both smiled at each other, he had a sneaky suspension they planned this, he would kill them both later. 

Keith looked down to the ground, kicking the dirt lightly. Lance turned and walked away, he needed some space and time to plan how he could avoid Keith while they were in the tent. He figured he could plug in his earbuds and just fully ignore him. 

Lance found a nice quiet place under the trees and basked in the sunlight. His family would go camping regularly so Lance was thinking of past memories of camping. Lance often thought of his family, he missed them, but if he thought about them for too long he would start to feel sad. He shut off his mind and just enjoyed the beautiful nature around him until he smelt hotdogs and his stomach growled loudly.

When he came back to camp he found a large plate of hot dogs with Hunk pigging out. Lance's mouth was watering, he sat down and dug in. Hunk looked up and spoke.

 "You're not actually to upset about the tent situation right?" 

Lance wasn't wanting to cause drama so he just nodded while eating, he was a grown man, he could face his problems....right?

After eating Shiro announced thru were all going on a hike, Lance got excited, he loved to hike almost as much as he loved to swim, he was out in the open with the beautiful earth, if he was ever to get abducted by aliens and was taken away from earth he might go crazy, he loved nature.

Hunk and Pidge decided to stay and "hold down the fort", Lance saw through their little lie, he knew Hunk and Pidge hated hikes.

Shiro, Matt, Keith, and Lance all set out up the trail. Lance couldn't help but look over every so often at Keith. The way the sunlight bounced off his skin had Lance a little bit weak in the knees......not like he would ever admit to it.

Matt and Shiro were way ahead of them, Shiro had some long legs and Matt was practically running to keep up, it was funny. 

Lance didn't really want to walk with Keith so he picked up his pace, he was half expecting Keith to also pick up his pace, but he didn't.

They continued walking until Lance heard a loud thud and muffled groans, he turned and could no longer see Keith, he walked back and saw that Keith had fallen into a thorn bush ditch, Lance might have laughed if Keith didn't look like he was in so much pain, Lance was could admit to being petty sometimes but he was not malicious.

 "Smooth move mullet," Lance said.

Keith groaned in response. Lance figured he should probably help. Lance looked up and was going to call for help from Shiro but he and Matt were nowhere in sight, they had gone so far ahead.

"Okay, I'm going to step on the side and try and help you stand so you can get out."

"......I......think I sprained my ankle," Keith said in a raspy voice, as well as a sprained ankle he had thorns deep in his flesh in several different places.

"Were not even a full day into camping and you go and break your self."

"Would you just shut up and help me." 

Lance rolled his eyes but did help Keith, it was tricky but he was able to pull Keith up and out, once Keith was out he tried standing on his leg but it hurt too much and he cringed from the pain.

Lance saw that Keith couldn't walk..... so he sucked up his pride and spoke.

"Here....let me help."

Keith shook his head, he was a man he could deal with the pain, he put his foot down stubbornly and took a step forward, pain shot up his leg and he felt himself-falling forward. Lance rushed forward and caught Keith before he fell.

Lance looked at Keith's face, he could tell he was in a lot of pain. He wrapped Keith's arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around Keith's waste. Keith didn't protest and the began their slow treck back.

"How did you even fall in there?" Lance asked.

"I don't even know, one moment I was walking the next I was being stabbed in my ass by thorns."

When they finally made it back to the campground Hunk and Pidge were both gone, Pidge was probably off causing mischief, Hunk was probably chasing bunnies.

Lance guided Keith to the bench and gently sat him down.

"Stay here and don't move, I will be right back." 

"Oh yeah because I am going to just get up and walk off."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Don't sass me."

Lance walked into the R.V. and rifled around with stuff until he found the first aid stuff, he also grabbed a ruler.

When Lance came back Keith was still there but he was shirtless, Lance could see serve places that were cut from the thorns, he could even see thorns still in the skin.

"I found some stuff to help patch you up so stay still, this might sting."

Without warning, Lance poured peroxide down Keith's naked back. Keith jumped slightly but didn't make much a fuss. Lance had Keith straddle the bench and got behind him to get the thorns out of his back. Lance's body was reacting in an odd way, he got hot and his heart rate picked up. Jesus, he was such a horndog sometimes, Keith was hurt and needed his help, not a good dick sucking.

Lance slowed his breathing and ignored his stupid hormones, he began removing thorns from Keith's back. Lance tried not to pay attention to the warmness of Keith's skin, or even how soft it was.....it was difficult.

"Damn you really hurt your self back there."

Keith's body shivered every time Lance touched him, he hoped Lance thought it was from the pain.

After Lance had gotten all the thorns out he rubbed Neosporin on Keith's back, this was the moment Pidge decided to show up. She laughed loudly and Lance shot her a glare cold enough to freeze oceans.

"I leave for an hour, I come back and your already rubbing-"

"Pidge.shut.up," Lance said, he wanted to sound intimidating but he sounded like an embarrassed school girl.

Pidge laughed even harder. Lance tried to ignore her and finish up with Keith. Lance was blushing like a tomato, but he also noticed Keith blushing too.

He got off the bench and knelt down to examine his foot. Pidge watched every movement with giggling. Lance was indefinitely going to get her back. Mabey he would have Ezor come and surprise Pidge at work sometimes, he could almost taste the sweet revenge.

He lightly lifted his ankle.

"Is this where you put the glass slipper on his foot?"

Lance threw a small rock at her hoping it would shut her up, it didn't.

Lance looked up at Keith, "Okay I am going to wrap your ankle." 

Keith nodded as Lance wrapped his ankle.

"When I was in the ninth grade I sprained my ankle three times in a year, I got pretty good at wrapping it, you should stay off it today not strain it, tomorrow you can walk but take it slow."

Lance had a sudden urge to just swim, he wanted to just feel the water against his body.

"I am going to go find the hot spring they were talking about," Lance announced.

Keith watched as Lance walked away with a towel. 

"You two are so oblivious to things sometimes," Pidge said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Hunk has told me Yall have been fighting and stuff, but I can still tell how much you like each other."

"W-what?" Keith stuttered.

Pidge decided to take this moment and pop in her headphones, she loved rattling the boys up. Keith knew Lance said to take it easy but he wanted to see how bad his back looked. He got up and with the help of a strong stick that Pidge gave him he slowly walked to the bathroom. He looked into the old mirror at his back. It was red with irritation and had dark little scratches, he also noted several bruises forming. Shit. Any type of marks on Keith's body made Boss very angry at him, it knocked the prices down, no one wanted damaged goods, it was ridiculous, Boss owned his body.

Keith closed his eyes remembering how warm Lance's hands had been. He went pee, which he didn't like because the bathrooms here were disgusting, he would piss outside from now on.

Keith slowly walked back, the pain in his ankle was still there so he popped a few pain meds from the first aid box, what he didn't know was that the medicine made people drozey, within half an hour he was barely able to keep his eyes open, he unpacked his sleeping stuff in the tent and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Lance closed his eyes as he floated in the warm water, his body felt light but his mind felt heavy. He had been floating for the past four hours and was officially an actual prune. He figured since he could see the sun setting he should head back.

The walk back was nice but cold, very cold Lance wanted to crawl into his sleeping bag and never come out. When he came back to the campsite he saw Hunk had made a fire and was making hotdogs, Pidge was wrapped up in a blanket talking to Hunk and Matt was sitting on Shiro's lap with his head resting on Shiro's chest.

 Lance unzipped the tent to find an asleep Keith sprawled out all over the tent, he looked like a cute starfish. He didn't want to wake Keith up, things were still awkward between them. He stepped over him to grab his bag. Everything was going smoothly till he tripped on his flashlight, he fell forward right onto Keith. Keith sprung up, smacking his head into Lance's. Lance groaned in pain trying to get up, he lost his balance and fell again. They both laid on the ground groaning, then they began to laugh really hard.

"I'm sorry mabey I should just stay on the ground, I obviously haven't found my land legs yet."

They both laughed until eventually the laughing stopped and they were left with silence.

They laid there for a moment in the silence.  Lance made the mistake of looking at Keith, who was starring straight back at him, usually one of them would look away, but neither did. Keith was searching into Lance's eyes, he didn't know what he was looking for he just knew he needed to find it. Lance felt his heart go to his throat. They have had a few moments like this in the past but nothing ever happend. Keith inched forward slowly, this was about to happen, holy shit.

Lance wanted to just go for it but then he remembered Keith's phone conversation, Keith had a boyfriend, and Lance was not going to be a homewrecker. He had been cheated on before and he thought people who cheated were absolute pigs. Keith was a pig.

Lance glared while sitting up. Keith looked at him confused and worried, he thought he made a mistake.

"I...uh...im sorry....i..?" Keith said in a small voice.

"Yeah you should be you two timing mullet slut!" Lance said in a much louder voice.

Keith tiled his head in utter confusion.

"Wha-?" Keith tried to ask.

"Don't even play dumb with me, I heard that conversation you had in your room a few days ago."

Keith sat in silence trying to think of what the hell Lance was talking about, then it hit him, Lance had overheard him talking to Tony, shit.

"Oh..."

"Oh? Oh? That's it? That's all you have to say for your self, you are a cheater-" 

"Lance."

Keith tried to shut Lance up, he was talking pretty loud, but Lance just kept going.

"And you were ganna kiss me."

"Lance."

"You are a horrible human."

"Lance!"

"Your a pig i hope you know this, I will not be a homewre-"

"LANCE." Keith yelled, jumping forward and pinning him down to the ground. Lance looked up at Keith, Keith studied his face to make sure he didn't scare him. Lance wasn't scared, he was pissed.

"Let me go you pig."

"Would you just be quite for half a second and listen to me."

Lance glared up at Keith. 

"Fine but I bet what ever you have to say is a lie." 

Keith rolled his eyes, why was Lance so difficult.

"Look im not dating anyone okay?"

"Then who were you talking to on the phone?"

Keith tried to stay calm, he couldn't tell Lance the truth but he sucked at lying, so he settled for half truth. 

"He....he..is an old fling, ya know? I am not dating him, I just.....I was weak and needed someone."

Lance wanted to think Keith was lying but when he searched his face it was genuine. 

They locked eyes.

Keith saw Lance's face soften. He was captivating, so fucking captivating, he couldn't take it. Keith's breath hitched as Lance bit his lip, the sight was breathtaking. 

"Plus...." Keith said lowering him self, "if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be doing this." 

And with that Keith closed the space between them, his lips found Lance's. Keith's hair stood on end as soon as their lips connected. Keith felt like electricty was going down his spine, hot waves of deep pleasure rolled through him. Keith kissed Lance rough and passionately as his hands explored up and down his body. His hair, his jaw, his neck, chest, hips, all of him, Keith wanted to explore every last inch of him. He bit down and tugged Lance's bottom lip earning a deep moan that was enough to steal his breath. Lance's hands were entangled deeply into Keith's hair, he tugged roughly making Keith practically growl, he could feel Lance shivering beneath him.They were both so deeply lost into a world of complete passion. It felt so good, it felt so right, that was untill Pidge unzipped the tent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof that was
> 
>  
> 
> WILD OMG DHKAKA
> 
> Also 
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro is a fucking clone and he yelled at my boy lance in the new season and I wanted to fucking end him 
> 
> Okay by


	8. Hush hush hush, blush blush blush u r now my big fat chrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont know how to summarise this chapter other than to say  
> .....  
> ..  
> ......  
> .....
> 
> Its pretty gay  
> And keith is a huge gay flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lazily rolls up*
> 
> WOW its been a while  
> but im back with another chapter also i feel like Keith and Lance kinda did a 180 on thier personalitys but i kinda like it so im going with it
> 
> Also  
> Im going back and re editing some of the first few chapters of this fic, i was stupid and never proof read and nothing made sence OMG im so sorry to thoes of you who are still reading THANK U 
> 
> Klance is canon  
> 

Keith and Lance both froze. Lance's eyes dart back and forth between Pidge and Keith, Keith looked like a shocked puppy while Pidge looked like a tiny smiling Satan. Lance suddenly pushed Keith off.

 "Pidge, uhh Keith was just helping me, find my flashlight?" Keith wanted to smack his head into something, Lance was so stupid sometimes.

 Pidge laughed, it almost sounded evil "oh yeah? Was it down your throat, because that seems to be where Keith was looking?" Keith felt his face go hot.

 "Uh, well it-"

 "Oh stop, please, I'm not six years old, i know what you two were doing, you were about to have the gay sex."

Lance's eyes widened as Keith choked on his spit. They both looked at each other, than away quickly. Keith imagined he was as red as a tomato.

 "P-pidge, we weren't about to have 'the gay sex'." Keith felt his soul slowly caving in on its self.

 "Mhmmmmm," she gave Lance a pointed look before opening her mouth to yell to the world, "HEY HUNK, C'MERE LANCE, AND KEITH WERE-" Lance jumped up quickly and grabbed Pidge.

 "Would you shut up!"

 "Oh c'mon, everyone was expecting this, we all put bets down, I betted yall would hook up by the end of the day, Hunk said by the end of tomorrow, Shiro and Matt strongly believed you had already hooked up. Ha. Guess I win." Lance backed up to disbelieve.

 "You made bets?"

 "Well duhhhh." She said with a smile.

 "Pidge what were you just screaming about?" Hunk appeared looking concerned. Lance glared at Pidge as she opened her mouth.

 "I just caught Keith and Lance having the gay sex." Keith put his head in his hands and Lance groaned loudly, Hunk looked amused.

 "Really? In the tent?" He said as if this was just a casual conversation.

 "For the last time Pidge, we were not having sex, just some light kissing."

 Hunks eyebrows raised in even more amusement. Pidge made an ahem sound as she stuck out her palm to Hunk, he made an annoyed face and dug into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled twenty. Lance made a gasp.

 "I cannot believe the two of you."

 Keith still had a hurt foot so he couldn't run away from this mess, he got up slowly anyways. Lance had a concerned look on his face.

 "You’re supposed taking it easy."

 "Oh, and making out with you is taking it easy." Hunk said, Pidge giggled and high fived him. Lance rolled his eyes, he wanted to rewind time and take the kiss back.

 "Would you guys shut up!" Lance whined.

 "Fine, let's let them have some alone time," Pidge said while wiggling her eyebrows. Suddenly it was just them alone again.

 "Ha. Do I smell hot dogs? Do you want some food? I want some food!" Lance started to leave but Keith grabbed his arm he turned and looked at Keith.

 "Lance, let's talk about what just happened."

 Lance once again was being a nut job, he had never acted this crazy with anyone before, he usually always knew what to say and what moves to make, with Keith, it was different and it completely threw Lance off, he didn't like it.

 "There's nothing to talk about," Lance said with a nervous grin. Keith dropped Lance's arm. Lance thought he was clear to leave but Keith inched closer to him, so close Lance could see every beautiful detail of Keith's face.

 Fuck.

 "So your just goanna pretend nothing happened?" Keith said and proceeded to bite his lip.

 Double fuck.

 Lance felt himself-shiver.

 "Y-yeah," Lance said in a shaky voice.

Keith leaned in even closer; Lance could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His whole body was reacting weirdly he didn't have control over any of it, he hated it. Lance had never lost complete control over his body like this. Lance quickly zoomed out of the tent leaving a confused Keith in his tracks; he needed some time to think, having Keith that close to him completely impairs his ability to think. Lance would be a liar if he said a small part of him wished Keith would go after him, even if his ankle were kinda messed up.

 Keith stood there for a moment, what had just happened? One moment they were all over each other, the next Lance was running away. Something was going on in Lances' head and Keith wanted to figure it out, no more trying to deny feelings, if Lance didn't have at least a small crush on him he wouldn't have reacted that much to the kiss, he defiantly wouldn't have moaned the way he did. This was going to be a challenge, but then again, Keith liked a good challenge.

 For the rest of the night Lance kept replaying the kiss back in his head, each time he got a completely new rush of butterflies, he hated it, yet couldn't stop replaying the moment. All through dinner, he kept quickly looking at Keith, meeting his eyes a few times and looking away quickly. Lance couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't just shut off the part of his brain that was attracted to Keith, it also didn't help that Keith wasn't wearing a shirt...why didn't he have a shirt? He really needed to put on a shirt.

 Lance cleared his throat.

 "Keith...I think you need to put on a shirt." Lance said and took a bite of his hotdog.

 Keith smirked smugly, "What’s wrong see something you like?" Keith did not flirt all the time but he could not resist. Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing as Lance choked on his hot dog, ironic that he would be choking on a hot dog.

 "Shut up." Was all Lance could manage.

 They all sat around the campfire talking and stuffing their faces for the next few hours. At one point Lance stuffed half a bag of marshmallows into his mouth, he couldn't help noticing the shocked but impressed look he got from Keith. Pidge shot suggestive blowjob movements in Lance's direction, which caused him to spit all the marshmallows out, not his sexiest moment.

 Matt, who was still in Shiro's lap stretched widely and yawned. Shiro planted a few light kisses on Matt's neck and snuggled him closer. Matt looked drunk on love.

 "Hey babe, can we go to bed?"

 "Whatever you want love," Shiro mumbled into Matts' hair. Matt turned and kissed Shiro deeply before they both got up and went off to bed.

 "Mmmm sleep? Sleep sounds great." Hunk says aloud. Before he knew it Pidge and Hunk both headed off to sleep, it was just Keith and him by the fire.

 

"Beautiful," Keith whispered while looking up at the stars. Lance relaxed a bit in his chair and looked up at the stars.

 "Yeah, the world is a beautiful place."

 "You ever think about...aliens?"

 That was a weird question but Lance appreciated it, "Yeah actually, I mean there is no way in hell were alone, I totally think there are some hot ass alien babes out there."

 Keith smiled and rolled his eyes, "I actually had a dream once that I had found a robot lion thing and ended up fighting mutant aliens with it."

 Lance laughed, "A robot lion? Wild." Lance thought being alone with Keith would be awkward and tense but it was not that bad.

 "C’mon, not like you haven't had weird dreams." Keith said while looking at him, Lance felt a little nervous under Keith's stare so he blurted out something random.

 "One time I had a dream I was the rock and I was having sex with an actual rock." They both bursted out laughing.

 They exchanged odd dreams that they both had for about an hour before Lance felt himself nodding off, he looked over and noticed Keith was wide-awake, probably from taking a long ass nap.

 "Immah head to bed."

 Lance noticed the small fall in Keith's face, it sent a swirl of odd happiness to his heart, the last long-term relationship he had was with Nyma and she didn't like to listen to Lance for more than a few minutes, Keith genuinely wanted to talk to Lance. Lance grinned a dopey smile.

 "Well, I guess I'll come to," Keith said.

Lance felt his heart rate spike, why was he even nervous?

 "Kay"

 Lance unrolled what he thought was his sleeping bag, there was no sleeping bag just a note and a bunch of clothes. The note read

 "Sorry forgot to bring my sleeping bag so stole yours you'll be fine, share with Keith ;) love Pidge."

 Lance inhaled deeply.

 "What’s wrong?" Keith asked.

 "Uhh, Pidge took my sleeping bag," Lance said while stuffing the note into his pocket. Keith was internally thanking Pidge.

 "Oh, we can just share mine." Keith tried to suppress a smile.

 "I guess but don't try anything funny; I have a black belt in karate."

 Keith laughed, "No you don't."

 "Okay...I don't, but no funny stuff."

 "I'm a proper gentleman, I would never."

 "Sure ya are mullet," Lance said as he stripped, he was going to change into pajamas. He usually just slept in boxers but tonight he was actually going to wear pajamas. Lance zipped up the tent as Keith unzipped his sleeping bag, it looked thin, and it was freezing outside.

 "How is that thing going to keep us warm?"

 "Hmmm guess we'll have to spoon, only for body heat of course." Lance noticed Keith's smirk. Lance glared at him but there was no real heat behind it. Keith unzipped the sleeping bag and laid on it. Lance plopped down next to Keith and zipped the sleeping bag up. They both laid on their backs with their sides pressed against each other. Lance's side was warm but the rest of his was freezing. All that kept playing in Keith's head was that vine about two bros chilling in a tube five feet apart cause their not gay, only he revised it to go like, two homos chilling in a sleeping bag zero feet apart cause their both gay.

 Lance tried to fall asleep but he was just too cold, he started to shiver. He rolled onto his side and mimicked a fetal position because he was so cold.

 "You’re shivering."

 Keith's warm body wrapped around him. Lance was flooded with heat. At first, his whole body tensed but then he melded into Keith, wasn't as if this was the first time they cuddled.

 "Better?" Keith's voice was light; his hot breath tickled the back of Lance's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

 "Yeah," Lance whispered, he sounded out of breath. Keith was so warm and so soft.

 Keith subconsciously traced little circles on the exposed flesh of Lance's stomach. It sent goosebumps all over his body. He realized he wanted to kiss Keith again, so what was stopping him? He knew Keith liked him, what was stopping him from just kissing him again? Lance thought back to all his past relationships, he realized all of them ended badly and every single time it killed him. He had always fallen way to quick and way to hard; it always left him feeling empty. He was just so afraid things would be the same way with Keith, he already liked him a lot, and he didn't want to get attached even more just to be thrown to the side.

 Keith could feel Lance overthinking, he moved his free hand and hesitantly started playing with his hair, he remembered this one time when he read that playing with people’s hair could relax them. Lance felt as Keith's hand roughly around his hair, he would tug softly and run his fingers through it, it was nice, Lance loved when people played with his hair, his sisters used to always mess with it, he loved the feeling. He slowly felt his mind clearing.

 Keith listened as Lance's breathing slowed and became more even until he was finally asleep. Keith wasn't the slightest bit tired, not that he even wanted to sleep; he was basking in the feeling of Lance. His mind kept drifting back to the kiss, it might have been the best kiss Keith had ever had, and Keith had kissed many people considering his job involved it. It felt like raw electricity when they kissed, maybe Keith’s head exaggerated it a bit but it was still outstanding, and it wasn't just because Lance was a good kisser, it was something greater than that.

 Lance stirred in his sleep, he rolled around and latched onto Keith, his face was literally centimeters from Lances. Keith brushed the hair from Lance's closed eyes. Keith sucked in a breath; the boy in front of him was truly beautiful. Lance's eyebrows furrowed and his nose crinkled, even when he was dreaming his face was so expressive. Keith wondered what he was dreaming about, knowing Lance he was probably dreaming he was a king with a bunch of hot people and girls wrapped around him. Keith softly laughed. Lance wrapped around him tighter, Keith didn't mind. After a while, Keith slowly felt himself-drift into a content sleep.

 

_____

 

"CANON BALL!" Lance shouted as he smashed into the water at full speed. After breakfast, he had convinced everyone to go for a swim at the hot spring.

 Lance hated to admit it but waking up with his body intertwined with Keith’s had been a lovely way to wake up. It was hard to get up and leave the warm presence of Keith but Lance realized Pidge would probably come barging in the tent if he wasn't up soon. He got up slowly without waking Keith.

 After everyone was awake, he forced his idea of swimming onto everyone. Pidge protested because she sucks at swimming but she owed Lance so in the end, she agreed. Keith was still limping from yesterday’s fall but he was overall fine.

 "LANCE YOU IDIOT YOU GOT WATER ALL OVER ME AND ROVER!" Pidge shouted from underneath a tree. Rover was her phone, which she was excessively addicted to, there was a beautiful world around her and she was just on her phone.

 "C’mon Pidgey get in, the waters lovely," Lance said as he floated.

 "Yeah, Pidge it's amazing," Matt, said.

 "Hmmmmm no? I hate swimming, there are so many germs."

 "You just hate swimming cause you suck at it." Hunk said.

 "Shut up Hunk we all suck at something, for example, you suck at saying no to food, Matt and Keith suck at being straight, Shiro sucks at not being so damn clingy and Lance?" Pidge smiled evilly, "Well Lance just sucks Keith's dick."

 Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks, he looked at Keith to see if he was blushing but Keith had a dirty look in his eyes. Damn. Pidge was a savage but everyone knew she was just joking; this was her way of bonding.

 "Well to be fair me and Keith suck at being straight because we're gay," Matt said brightly.

 "Am I the only straight one here?" Hunk says.

 "Wait your straight?" Lance says with a fake gasp. Hunk splashed him.

 Lance crawled out of the hot spring and walked over to Pidge, she shot him a glare.

 "What are you doing?" She looked ready to Sprint away.

 "Getting revenge."

 Pidge jumped up quickly but Lance was faster, he grabbed her small frame and hoisted her over his shoulder.

 "LANCE YOU INCOMPETENT DILDO LET ME DOWN.," she said as she pounded her small fist on his back. She thrashed around in a comical way.

 "Not a good idea Lance, putting Pidge in a pool is like putting a cat in a pool."

 "LANCE." She shouted Keith was laughing so hard at her feeble attempts to get away. Lance had a huge evil smile. This was payback.

 "Here we go," Lance said and sprinted to the water. He threw Pidge into the water.

 "She’s goanna skin u alive," Shiro said quietly.

 When she resurfaced from the water, she looked like something straight from a horror movie. Her eyebrows twitched.

 "Oh, you have just started a war." Her lips quirked up into a smile. Lance smiled innocently; one of his favorite hobbies was pissing Pidge off.

 "Shiro let me on your shoulders, Lance get on Hunks shoulders, we will fight to the death." Lance smiles widely, he looks so happy. He's truly glowing. Keith could not break his eyes away from the water that slowly cascades down lances chest, to his abdomen, right down to where his shorts ride low in his hips. God. Keith was such a gay disaster.

 "Do me or Hunk even have a say in this," Shiro asks.

 "Nope." Lance and Pidge say in unison, they haven't broken eye contact yet. Kinda scary.

 Lance jumps in and swims his way over to Hunk, Pidge "swims" (sad doggy paddle) over to Shiro. Before Shiro can speak, she pushes down on his shoulders pushing him under and wraps her legs around his shoulders.

 "Your insanely strong when you want to be," Shiro said when he came up from the water.

 "Hunk let me mount you buddy."

 "You do realize I'm not Keith right?"

Keith tried not to laugh as Lance flips Hunk off. Keith and Matt distance them self’s from the battle that's about to go down.

 "She's going to murder him," Keith says.

 "Oh for sure." Matt smiles.

 "CHARGE," Pidge yells. Shiro obeys and charges forward quickly. Hunk guessed they were going to charge forward right away so he simply sidestepped and dodged.

 "Smart move Hunk," Lance says.

 They continue at this for a little while, Shiro charging forward and Hunk dodging. Then Shiro flips around and splashes Hunk, rendering him blind for a moment, he charges forward and Pidge pushes hard into Lance's chest. Shiro does the same thing to Hunk. Both boys yell in shock while falling over. Lances face was priceless, he was shaking.

 "You cheated." Lance whines.

 "Did not you are just a sour loser," Pidge says with a smirk.

 "Whatever." Lance said and splashed her.

 "Man Lance you should have seen your face." Keith said.

 "Oh mullet you want a piece of me?" Lances words were meant to be challenge words but they came out flirtier. It took everything in Keith not to say yes.

 After a few more hours everyone was swam out and very hungry.

 Everyone started the walk back to the campsite. Keith's leg started throbbing so he slowed down and fell behind. Lance was the only one who seemed to notice and slowed down his pace. They started talking about random stuff. Lance forgot to bring a towel and it was cold out, Keith tried not to look at his nipples, he really did, he tried not just blatantly looking at his whole chest but he failed, he was only human. Lance noticed Keith looking at his chest and couldn't help but smiling.

 "My eyes are up here mullet." Lance said with a smirk, he couldn't help it, flirting and frustrating people was natural to him.

 He expected Keith to go all red and get nervous but Keith didn’t, he smiled shamelessly, "not my fault ya got a nice ass chest." The thing about Keith is that he did know how to flirt and be seductive, it came with the job, he could admit half the time he was a mess, however when he set his mind on it he could be a flirt.

 Lance almost tripped; he had not been expecting that. He looked at Keith and saw a firey look in his eyes, it was the look you gave someone that you were about to pin to a bed. That was new, and hot, insanely hot.

 "Hurry up you two," pidge shouts.

 The rest of the way back Lance was silent, he couldn't stop thinking about that look, so intense, Keith had the ability to take up all of his thoughts with just a fucking look, and something told Lance that Keith knew what he was doing. Who knew Keith of all people could he so seductive, what was he a fucking stripper?

 When they got back to the camp Lance's stomach was growling, Hunk was way ahead of everyone and already had burgers on the grill.

 For the reminder of the day everyone set out and pretty much did his or her own thing, soon it was nighttime again. Lance felt dirty, he wanted a shower, and luckily, they had showers.

 "Hunk I’m headed to the showers you coming?"

 "Nah, im okay."

 Lance gathered up soap and a towel. The shower room from what Lance had seen was just a large open room with showerheads on each wall and a counter on the side to put your clothes. When Lance opened the door to the shower room he was hit with a musky smell, he flipped the lights on, set his phone and clothes on the counter and turned the water on. It was cold at first but then warmed up. Lance began to sing loudly like he always did, he didn’t care if people heard.

 After a while, he began to prune so he turned the water off. He want going to attempt putting his clothes back on so he wrapped a towel on his lower hips. The door opened and in came Keith. They locked eyes and Keith smirked.

 "Fancy seeing you here." Keith said as he set his stuff down on the counter

 "Just can’t get enough of me mullet."

 Keith gave Lance another one of those looks, Lance felt his knees give a little. Keith stepped closer, Lance stepped back.

 "Could say the say the same thing about you."

 Keith steps forward, Lance steps back.

 "Oh d-dont flatter yourself mullet."

 Keith steps forward, Lance steps back bumping up against the wall. Keith stepped forward again getting in Lance’s personal bubble (not that he was fully opposed to it) his eyes never broke away from Lance's. He cocked his head and smirked innocently.

 Lance was about to speak but Keith moved his hand up, the look in his eyes had Lance immobilized he held his breath and waited for something to happen, his heart was pounding but in the way it did before he rode a rollercoaster, he was excited? He continued to hold his breath.

 Then Keith's hand moved to the side abit and up past Lance's head, he flipped the switch for the fan on then turned around and walked off. Lance stood there confused and breathless. When Keith turned, he gave Lance a pointed look. Damn him. Lance realized Keith was enjoying this; he wanted to make Lance all hot and frustrated. A smile quirked on Lance's lips, two could play at that game. He wasn’t going to let Keith get the best of him.

 Lance let out the loudest, sexiest, neediest moan he could conjure up. Keith's body visibly froze and he dropped his towel. That was the hottest thing Keith had ever heard, he wanted to make Lance moan like that over and over.

 Lance gave Keith a smirk.

 Game on mullet.

  That night as it neared bedtime Lance found himself excited. Partly because he got too cuddled with Keith, partly because him and Keith had this new unspoken flirting challenge going on. Lance didn't know what the goal was all he knew was that he was going to win and he figured it was stupid but he wasn’t going to let Keith wreck him without doing some damage back.

 When they got in the tent every thing was fairly normal, they talked like they normally would. Then Keith stripped down to his boxers. Lance was about to ask what he was doing but then he noticed the small smirk on Keith's lips, and the games begin. Lance also stripped down to his boxers. Keith was slightly surprised but didn’t show it, he saw a challenging look in Lance's eyes.

 They both laid down Keith on his back and Lance on his side, facing Keith. Lance didn't waste any time he wrapped around Keith, his hand rested dangerously low on Keith’s hips and his leg rested in between Keith’s legs, putting pressure in all the wrong (right) Places. Lance rested his head right next to Keith's ear.

 "Having fun?" Lance whispers sending a chill down Keith’s spine. Keith can just imagine how smug Lance must feel, he suddenly flipped himself from his back to his side facing Lance so they was basically no space between them, Keith had a mischievous look on his face.

 "Now I am." He whispers back.

 Lance's breathing picks up; fuck Keith was good at this.

 For the remainder of the camping trip Lance could feel the tension building, sexual tension that was. Every moment they were around each other they were flirting, it was wild. Half way through the trip back home Keith "accidently” fell into Lances lap. Lance smirked and was about to counter attack back when he realized Pidge was looking at them

 "Oh dont mind me, please continue."

 Lance laughed and pushed Keith off; he would deal with him later.

 The rest of the trip went smoothly and they finally made it home.

 "I can’t wait to be able to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"You mean my bed?" Keith whispered into his ear, he didn't know if Keith was serious or not so he just smirked.

 Hunk helped them Carrie their camp stuff up and then was off, he looked so tired. Keith headed to the shower, inviting Lance to join of course. Lance declined.

 The first thing Lance did was turn on the T.V. he had missed the new episode of naked and afraid and was determined to watch it, he made sure to set the T.V. to record the episode so when he got back he could watch it. Lance was half way through the episode when his stomach growled. He got up to make some food. He starts making a sandwich when Keith comes in to make some tea. Keith looks good, he always looks good, but right now hair wet and dripping, sweats that ride way to low, and a freshly shaven face. God have mercy. Lance wants to stop staring like an idiot but the way Keith’s v line looks is just too much.

 Keith notices Lance staring and smiles, this game they had going was fun, Keith wondered who would cave in first.

 "You seem distracted Lance, something wrong." Keith said as he ran his hands down his body.

 Lance wanted to speak but words just wouldn't form. Suddenly Keith was pressed up in his space. Lances ass smacked against the counter, Keith was closing in on him just like he did in the showers. He needed to think quickly. He looped an arm around Keith’s waste pulling him closer. Bad move, Lance was struggling to keep his breathing even, he was going to break.

 Keith grabbed Lance’s hips and smoothly lifted Lance onto the counter; he spread his legs and pressed himself against Lance.

 Fuck.

 Lance was really struggling, he wanted to run but at the same time didn’t. He felt weak. Keith leaned in and Lance felt all his resolve crack, but instead of kissing, Lance Keith leaned in and whispered breathlessly.

 "What's wrong? Cat got your lounge." Keith sounded wrecked and suddenly Lance gave absolute zeros fucks about this little game or his fears of being used. His eyes moved up and down Keith’s body. His Adams apple bobbed. Keith bit his lip and it was all over.

 "You win." Lance said breathlessly and roughly dove in for a kiss. Just like the first time they kissed Lance felt, his whole body turn to putty. Keith’s nails dug into Lance’s hips making Lance moan loudly. The kissing was rough and sloppy, Lance’s hands dug into Keith’s hair and pulled making him groan, the sound killed Lance. Suddenly Lance was being lifted up; he wrapped his legs tightly around Keith's waste. Keith carried Lance over to the couch not. Keith dropped Lance down breaking the kiss. Keith looked at the beautiful sight in front of him, Lance’s hair was sticking out in different directions he was flushed, his eyes half lidded and his lips puffy. He straddled Lance and hungrily dove in for more, he was like a drug, and Keith couldn't get enough. His mouth moves from Lances lips down to his jaw and on to his throat. He would bite down and each time it would earn a whiny moan.

 Keith’s hands trailed up and down Lance’s body. He felt warmness puddling within his gut.

 He was hard. So was Lance.

 "W-wait." Keith said breaking the kiss. Lance looked desperate and confused as to why Keith stopped.

 Keith realized how heated things were getting and as much as he wanted to go forward with this, because God all mighty he wanted to, but he couldn't. The main reason being that his whole life revolved around sex, it was his career, he had sex all the time, but Lance was special, he didn’t want to hope right into things. They weren't even dating so it would just be meaningless sex. Keith had meaningless sex every day; Keith wanted to just take things slower. The other thing stopping him was the fact that he never had sex with a person he liked, sure he had people that were good looking but he had never actually had sex with a person that gave him butterflys, not even his very first time.

 "W-whats, W-wrong?" Lance stuggles to speak. Keith climbs off Lance. Lance lools dumbfounded.

 "Uh...I...uh."

 Lance props him self up on his el bows, he relizes somethings off. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, not out of annoyance but to calm his body down.

 "Keith whats wrong?" Concern slowly makes it way onto Lances face.

 "I.."

 Lance sits up and looks at Keith waiting patiently.

 "Idontwanttohavesex." Keith rushes out, he dosnt know why hes so nervous to say he no to haveing sex. Actually he does, he dosnt want Lance to be mad.

 "What?"

 "I...dont want to have sex." Keith says in a small voice, looking away.

 Relization and a small bit of disappointment cross Lances face, but then he smiles and grabs Keith's jaw.

 "Look at me." Lance says, Keith does and he cups his cheeks.

 "Its okay, dont feel bad." He smiles softly. Keith leans in and softly kisses him, this was sweet and slow, nothing like before. When the kiss breaks he gives Lance a look that says hes sorry.

 "Please don't feel bad, can I ask why you dont want to though? You dont have to tell me....unless the reason is that i smell bad, do i smell bad?" Lance asks and sniffs the air. Keith laughs.

 "Its just I....I kinda want to take things slower? Im tired of meaningless sex."

 "Oh, phew i thought maybe I did something wrong."

 "Impossible." Keith says and kisses Lance again.

 "So by taking things slower....does that mean I should take you out on a date sometime?" Lance said with a smile. Keith didn't exactly know what taking jt slow was like, but he knew he had never been on a date and wanted to go on one.

 "Wait, are you asking me on a date?" Keith is smiling brightly, he had never in his life been on a date.

 "I dont know, yeah I gues I am?" Lance said as he grabbed Keith’s hand.

 "Then I guess the answer is yes."

 "Wait, am i still allowed to kiss you?" 

Lance really hoped the answer was yes, all he wanted to do was kiss him and never stop. 

 "I dont know are you?" Keith said with a smirk. Lance smiled and pushed Keith onto his back, he placed kisses down his jaw. Keith smiled, feeling giddy. Things went from hot and steamy to cute and fluffy in mintues, Keith was content.

 "Hey wanna watch a movie?" Lance suggested he was still kind of horny and needed something to distract himself with.

 "Sure, make out one minute watch a movie next? Why not."

 Keith plopped down next to Lance, it felt so natural so normal. Keith snuggled into Lance's side as he settled on a movie. Lance picked mean girls, again. Keith couldn't complain though, he was just to happy.

 "I bet you can quote every line to this movie."

 Lance smiled and wrapped an arm around Keith.

 Half way though the movie Lance noticed that Keith had drifted off. Lance was happy and all but he still couldnt ignore the tugging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to run, he was so all over the place with his feelings, he wondered if this is what it felt like to have a period. Lance didn't really understand why he was having some commitment fears, for one they weren't even dateing, and for two Lance never had commitment issues, he usually just went for it with out hesitating. He didn't know what would happen with him and Keith, he just hopped he wouldn't mess it up.

 Lance slowly got up without wakening Keith, he gently put a blanket over him, and walked to his room. Tonight had been wild and he just needed someone to talk to someone. He quietly grabbed his coat and his phone from his room and walked out the door. Once Lance was outside he looked through his phone and tried to decide who to talk to, he wanted to actually call someone which was rare for him. He would have called Hunk but he didn't want to keep annoying him with all his Keith problems. He scrolled through his contacts decided he would call Allura, she was amazing at giving good advice. He patiently waited as it rung.

"Okay something most be wrong, you never call people, you only text."

"Woah not even a hello?"

"Okay, fine, hello, what's up? Are you okay?"

Lance sighed, he wasn't sad, if anything he was happy with life, he was just oddly worried about somethings.

"Yeah, I'm fine its just......"

"Lance, c'mon."

"Okay, well, me and Keith made out, twice." 

"Oh, good job hon." 

"That's all? No shocked gasps?"

"Lance, c'mon, really? I honestly thought yall were hooking up weeks ago." 

"What? No, jeez Allura."

"What, im sorry but yall are always checking each other out an-."

"OKay I get it"

"Sorry, Okay, so yall made out, what's the issue?"

"It's hard  to explain but I think im having some anxiety about commitment. I've never had this issue, and it's not like I don't want Keith, he's amazing, it's just part of me is affraid to commit because I'm scared he will just throw me to the side after he's done."

"Listen, I understand, you don't want to put your heart out there to just be stomped on, however I don't know much about Keith but I have seen how he looks at you, no one can fake that type of admiration. I think your feeling like this because of how your past relationships have gone but remember not every person is the same and you can be hesitant about the future but relize life is a big risk, you have to put your self put there in order to feel the payoff. So I know how you feel, and that's okay I just think you have nothing to worry about, plus yall are just fooling around right now, things are not serious, just enjoy it."

"Wow Allura, you always know what to say, I guess I'm just over thinking things...."

"Yes you are, but it's okay we all do it. Remember how long it took me to ask Cora out? I wish I had not worried so much, don't overthink, just go for it."

"Thanks Allura, I feel better and I have alot to think about, also, where should I take Keith for a first date?"

"I love you, you got this, and I normally would say take him to some fancy place, but that's kind of boring, what does he like?"

"He doesn't like being around alot of people and he loves dancing, he's always dancing, he thinks I don't watch but somtimes I see him randomly dancing around the house, it's mostly really dirty dancing but he's pretty good at it."

"Oooo, Cora's sister owns a dance studio, I bet I could get her to let you borrow it for a few hours."

"Really? That would be great, I could pack a picnic and we could eat then dance!"

"Have Hunk make the food, if you really like him don't make I'm eat your food."

"Okay rude, but anyway, I love you and thank you so much for everything."

"Anytime lover boy, I have to go, I'm going to see what we can do about the dancing studio." 

"K thank you bye."

Lance sat on a bench and looked at the sky, it was a beautiful night but he relized he wanted Keith to be next to him. He was still feeling a little nervous about things but not nearly as much, he was just going to go with the flow and see how things go. He walked back up to his apartment.

Keith was still asleep on the couch. Lance finured it probably wasn't the most comfortable. He gently shook him.

"Keith, wake up."

Keith groaned, he was not a good riser.

"What?" Keith mummbled. 

"C'mon go to your bed, you are going to get back problems if you keep sleeping on this couch."

Keith slowly got up. Lance silently admired sleeper Keith, he was so cute as he stumbled around. Lance began to walk to his room but Keith threw a pillow at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, to my room? It's usually where people go when they sleep."

"I wasn't joking earlier when I said you would be in my bed tonight." 

Lance knew they were not going to be doing anything but sleeping, but he was still excited. He changed into pj's and slipped into Keiths room. He had only been in there breifly a few times, most times the lights were off, now he was looking around he noticed a few things. Keith was surprisingly neat for a guy, Lances room was unorganized and he had stuff everywhere, Keith had a place for everything, not that there was alot, and his floor was clean. He also really loved the color red, red was everywhere, Lance had always been more fond of blue. Lastly he noticed Keith didnt have alot in his room, he had a bed, a dresser, a desk with a laptop and a side table. No tv, no knicknacks, no posters. It was odd, especially since Lance had posters and little knicknacks everywhere scatterd in his room. He relized that they completly oposite in every way, makes since opposites attract.

He smiled, turned the light off and slipped into bed. 

Keith's bed was......amazing.

It was so comfortable, mabey it was just cause he had been sleeping on the ground for the last few days. Keiths bed also had his scent all over it which was nice.  

"Your bed is amazing."

"Mmmm." Keith hummed, he was half asleep.

Lance wasnt extremly tired yet so he laid on his back and got lost in his thoughts. He was really exicted to take Keith out on a date, he remeberd Keith saying he had never been on a date before, so that made him a little nervous, he wanted to make his first date amazing. He didn't know all of Keiths life but he did know Keith had not had an easy life or a good family. Lance wanted to show him that life could be fun and simple.

He wrapped his arms around Keith and listened to his breathing untill he felt him self drift off. Right as he was about to fall into a content sleep a phone rang loudly wakeing him back up. It was Keiths phone, it rang and buzzed from Keiths pajama pocket. Lance gently grabbed the phone from his pocket. The caller I.D. said, "boss". Lance swipped ignore to get the ringing to stop and put Keith's phone on the night stand.

He wondered why Keith's boss was calling at such a late time. He wrapped him self around Keith once again and fell alseep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*


	9. ☠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes* YEAH I KNOW IT'S BEEN A FAT WHILE SINCE I UPDATED AH IM SORRY IM LAZY 
> 
> WARNING  
> Please take into mind.  
> There is very serious stuff in this chapter such as drug use and non con, if you are easily effected by these subjects this is 100% not the chapter for you.
> 
> ❤❤❤

 

 

Keith awoke to a face full of light brown hair. It took his sleepy brain a few moments to process. Then he remembered soft kissing, light touches, cuddling with Lance. His heart immediately picked up in pace and he smiled so wide that it hurt. This was not the first time he woke up with Lance next to him, however, it was the first time he could openly enjoy it and even just admire him in all his glory. He lightly shifted, just enough to get a better view of the beautiful man that clung to him.  
  
Their bodies were fully melded into one, the skin on skin contact had Keith weaker than he ever could have ever imagined. He gently ran his fingers through Lance's hair, it was soft and silky. He began subconsciously tracing smiley faces on Lances back. He felt lost in the feel of Lance's skin, he wanted to stay in this bed with his body pressed into his forever.  
  
"Mmm." Lance hummed out quietly, the soft rumble of his throat vibrated against Keith's chest sending a shiver down his spine. He lifted his head sleepily and Keith was met with those beautiful pools of fresh blue, Keith liked every part of Lance but his eyes never failed to make him absolutely weak, it wasn't just the brilliant color, it was how much his eyes gave away, they were wild, free and held so much emotion, every thought was reflected in those soft ocean eyes.  
  
Lances whole face lit up into a radiant happiness, his smile absolutely took Keith's breath away.  
  
"Hey you." His voice came out raspy and rough from sleep, Keith enjoyed it. Instead of giving Lance a vocal reply he brought their lips together and kissed him, it was soft, sweet and slow. His mind went warm with even more happiness. Lances lips were so warm and inviting. When they finally pulled apart Lance shivered and sighed, Keith felt his heart swell as he looked into Lances eyes, he could see genuine happiness within them.  
  
"Woah, I could get used to waking up like that." He said breathlessly.  
  
"Me to." Keith whispered into Lances ear. He wrapped even tighter around Keith, so tight that Keith could feel the soft thumping of his heart.  
  
They stayed intertwined and welcomed the silence. Keith was filled With Lances scent, he smelt like the misty air right before it was going to rain, it reminded him of a song he used to listen to called, "Annies song." The main chorus was  
  
You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my sense, come fill me again.  
  
The beautiful lyrics swirled in Keith's mind as he sighed. He never wanted this to end, but eventually Lance had to pee so he reluctantly got up. Keith was hit with the cold air and disappointment.  
  
"No, come back." He pleaded.  
  
Keith messed around with the pillow, he inhaled deeply, it was his scent intertwined with Lances, it was an odd but amazing mix, just like them.  
  
Keith smiled and grabbed his phone. As soon as he looked at it his whole world stopped. He had missed a call from boss, when had his boss called? Must have been last night, this wasn't good, boss had a short temper and everything set him off. He shakily got up with his phone and pulled on a hoodie. Lance came back into the room with a confused look.  
  
"I'll be back, gonna go get some air." Keith lied.  
  
"Ohh okay." Lance said and plopped back onto the bed, he was not ready to be alive just yet.  
  
Keith was having so much anxiety that he could feel it tingling in his toes. Once he was all the way outside he took a few calming breaths and clicked call. After a few rings boss answered and his deep voice dripped with pure annoyance.  
  
"Why the fuck did you ignore my call? What is so important that you chose to ignore me?"  
  
"I-im so sorry, I fell asleep and I just, im sorry it won't happen again."  
  
"Yeah, it better not, you have been a nuisance lately and you know what happens to people who annoy me."  
  
Keith's heart was beating so fast, he was so scared of boss that just the sound of his voice sent him into a panic.  
  
"Y-yes s-sir."  
  
"Good, anyways I called to tell you the remodeling is done and work is starting up again, you are working tonight and pretty much all week."  
  
His heart sunk all the way down the floor, reality was crashing in, this was his life, he was a 24 hour sex machine at the will of his boss and he couldn't escape.  
  
"Okay." Was all he could manage  
  
"Good, oh, and i have a special client for you tonight."  
  
He sucked in air but couldn't seem to breath properly, every time boss had a special client it resulted in a lot of pain for him.  
  
"O-okay." Keith said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Boss said nothing els and hung up. Keith stood motionless for a few moments. It was becoming clear just how much his life wasn't his own. He couldn't just be happy and cuddle with Lance, he had a job to go back to, he had lies to tell, he had a mess of a life that he couldn't seem to fix. He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back up stairs and pretend just for a little longer that everything was fine, he wanted Lance, that's what it really came down to, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and just stay like that. So he decided he would for once do something he wanted to do.  
  
He made his way back up to his apartment. He slunk back in and took off his hoodie. Lance was still in his bed, he looked like he was half asleep was so cute. Keith crawled back into bed and Lance perked up. He wrapped his arms around Keith and smiled up at him. Keith tried to smile but it just wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Keith wanted to spill everything but he couldn't, so he did what he always did, he lied.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Lance sat up and gave Keith a soft look, "Listen, if you don't want to talk about something, it's fine, but don't lie, just tell me you don't want to talk and i'll understand."  
  
Keith was astound at this smart, kind, soft version of Lance, never in his wildest imagination did he think he would get to see this side of Lance so freely. If you asked him a month ago how he felt about Lance he would have said something petty but his eyes were opened to a whole new version. He suddenly felt really guilty.  
  
"Okay, im sorry, I just don't think I can tell you." Keith felt his face fall, Lance looked a little worried but smiled anyway.  
  
"And that's okay, whenever your ready."  
  
How was Lance so good at being amazing? It literally hurt Keith's heart so much that he had to look away.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, really, plus if u want breakfast i'll make it for you."  
  
Keith laughed at the thought of Lance cooking food for him again. Never. Again.  
  
"No please don't cook, you could sing me a song? Only if you want to though"  
  
Lance felt his heart skip a beat, Keith was so innocent and sweet in the way he asked, "you want me to sing to you?"  
  
Keith shyly smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, your voice takes my breath away."  
  
Lance smiled, he was used to compliments about his voice but this one felt extra good. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
Lance racked his brain for what to sing, he finally decided on the song, stand by me. Because Lance was so extra he was going to sing it in spanish.  
  
As the beautiful lyrics rolled of his toung Keith got goosebumps, each word came out like it was connected, it flowed together like a stream of water. The people he listened to on the radio didn't even have this much raw talent, the beautiful language he sang it in also made it extra amazing.  
  
Keith felt his heart slowly calm down as he rested his head on Lances chest. The singing combined with the relaxing aura Lance gave off helped soothe him. All to soon the song was over, he sighed and kissed Lances chest. Lance smiled and began rubbing his back, he decided he would try to enjoy this for as long as he could.  
  
Before Keith knew it Lance had to get ready for Work. He laid on the couch as Lance raced to get ready, he would have had more time but every time he would try to get up Keith would softly wrap himself around Lances back and send kisses down his jaw and neck. Lance didn't give a single fuck, even if he was late, it was so worth it.  
  
As he was leaving he wrapped around Keith from behind and kissed his cheek. They were not dating yet but it sure felt like it.  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Actually I have work tonight so I don't know what time i'll be home."  
  
"Oh, ya know you've literally never told me what it is exactly you do for work."  
  
Keith felt his whole body go tight with tension, he began to panic, he didn't want to lie even more but he had no choice. "I, uh, im a bartender."  
  
"Really? Holy shit I didn't expect that, which bar?"  
  
Keith couldn't tell him the real name of the place he worked so he made one up.  
  
"Charlies."  
  
"Oh, never heard of it, that's cool, anyways i have to go, have a good day."  
  
Keith hoped he would be able to see Lance later but he knew Boss had plans for him. He sighed as Lance left, today was gonna suck.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lance got to work he couldn't help but giggle and smile every few minutes. It wasn't his fault, his mind just kept drifting.  
  
"Lance, stop, you're so giggle it's disgusting." Pidge deadpanned, someone had not had her coffee yet.  
  
"Aww Pidgey, don't be salty its young love." Allura added as she walked by, "oh and by the way Lance, I talked to Cora's sister and she said studios all yours next Wednesday, have fun and please, dear God don't destroy anything."  
  
Lance felt excitement bubble in his chest and his mind raced as he planned the whole date."I love you so much Allura, thank you."  
  
"I love you too, now get back to work, I feel like i pay y'all to just sit around and talk sometimes."  
  
Lance was to happy and to busy planning to respond.  
  
All throughout the rest of his day he was so happy and by the end of shift had the whole date planned out, he was gonna leave Keith shook. He couldn't wait, he wanted to go home right away and sweep Keith off his feet but remembered Keith had work, that sucked, ph well, he would see him in the morning.  
  
(Keiths pov)  
  
Keith popped a few pills to ease the pounding that rang through his head. He looked in the mirror, he was sex on legs. The only thing that covered him was a tiny pair of leather shorts and a bow tie across his neck. He looked like a whore. His hair was wild and fluffed out, his striking eyes stood out because of eyeliner and his skin was dusted with glitter. He wanted to cry he looked so sad and he could see the hints of fear behind his eyes, he hated to admit it but he was afraid.  
  
He closed his eyes and gave him self a pep talk before leaving, he had a feeling tonight was going to be really long, he just hopped he could handle it.  
  
As soon as Keith got to the club his jaw dropped. The first thing he noticed was how different it looked, the club before looked so shitty and pathetic, now it stood out and looked modern. The next thing Keith noticed was the amount of people there was. They had a lot of people before but now there was a line out the door. Keith cringed, new people tended to get drunk quicker and be stupid.  
  
He walked to the front of the line and people shouted at him, the bouncer, Jared smiled at Keith and let him in.  
  
"Hey, like the new look?" he asked.  
  
"its...nice." was all Keith managed, he could feel tangles of anxiety bubbling within his chest. He walked to the back to get ready, he couldn't get over how different the place looked, it was all so modern and flashy. He set his stuff in the back and would only give one word answers to the people who tried to talk to him, he wasn't trying to be rude but everyone was either high or just annoying and he was having too much anxiety to deal with them.  
  
He saw boss and his whole heart sunk, he felt his body go light and his head swam every time he looked at boss he only saw evil. He gulped his fear back and put on a calm face.  
  
"Keith, good to see you made it, no time for chit chat I have you booked and I have a very special client, he is paying a lot for you tonight.  
  
Keith felt his knees shake but he nodded his head, "okay." Was all he could muster  
  
"Oh and Keith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You will do everything he want, you have no say, you will just do it."  
  
"Of course." He nodded and swallowed thickly.  
  
As Keith walked away the world seemed to move slowly. He was used to shitty clients but he still felt scared, these people could do anything to him and he had to take it.  
  
"He's waiting in room ten for you."  
  
Keith slowly approached room ten, he stood in front of it for a good minute before he opened it. All the lights were off.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Sit on the bed and dont talk." A voice from the dark said. Keith did as he was told. He sat on the bed in silence and waited for further instruction. A few moments passed by and the man finally spoke.  
  
"Your so pretty, so soft, so young."  
  
Keith didn't know what to say he was glad he was told not to talk.  
  
"Touch yourself."  
  
Keith laid back and did as told, he tugged his shorts off and slowly stroked himself. He bit back a moan as his hands did their work.  
  
"Stop." The man said  
  
Keith stopped and ached for something to cause friction. The man finally moved and Keith finally go a closer look at him he had balding white hair and was very tall, from what Keith could tell half his face was brutally burned, he looked like a monster.  
  
"Your skin is so beautiful you remind me of all the cute boys i see at the park, im going to kiss you."  
  
Keith didn't want this at all whatsoever, his words disgusted Keith. He got close and leaned in, Keith felt his hot breath, he didn't mean to but he moved away. The man jerked back.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you do that." The man raised his voice.  
  
"Im so-"  
  
"Do i repulse you?"  
  
"N-"  
  
"DONT LIE." the man said and out of nowhere slapped Keith. Keith's eyes stung with tears and his cheek burned. He looked up and the man looked excited. He dove in for a kiss and Keith sat still. The man tasted like nasty cigar and his skin felt like rough leather, his mouth was dry and slimy at the same time, he slobbered kisses all over Keith. He pushed Keith against the bed and straddled him. He wasn't exactly small, he was tall and heavy, so it was making it hard for Keith to breath.  
  
"I used to be so pretty just like you, now look at me, LOOK, i just wanna be pretty like all the cute boys." He began laughing.  
  
Keith realized this man was very fucked up. The man dug into his pocket and dug out something, without warning he forced open Keith's mouth and shoved a small pill in. Keith bucked and the man covered his mouth and put all his weight on Keith, he couldn't breath at all. His eyes went wide and he struggled to spit it out.  
  
"Stop, please swallow it."  
  
Keith began to panic his vision went clouded and he struggled to spit it out even harder, he was struggling to breath, his heart slammed in his ears.  
  
"SWALLOW IT YOU WHORE."  
  
The lack of oxygen was making his head swim but he still tried to fight.  
  
The man slammed his elbow into his ribs and he whimpered in pain and accidentally swallowed the pill. His lungs burned and things started to fade. The man laughed in triumph. He eased his hands and weight off Keith. He sucked in all the air he could at once. He choked and coughed.  
  
"What did you give me." Keith cried out.  
  
"Please relax, its okay."  
  
"Pleas-"  
  
"SHUT UP." The man said.  
  
Keith couldn't think at all his mind was scattered and freaking out. He heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and felt the urge to get up and run. Keith sat up and was flooded with dizziness, he tried to stand, he couldn't, everything was sluggish and he fell onto his back. He felt weak.  
  
"Oh my God." Keith whispered, this was really happening.  
  
The man ran his hands all over Keith's body and Keith wanted to fight back but every second he got weaker and his head became more clouded. His body felt on fire. The man began stretching Keith.  
  
Keith shook his head he knew it was no use. He tried to think but it was like there was a piece of cotton in his mind that clogged all clear thoughts.  
  
"So beautiful." He said as he stroked Keith's face, Keith was repulsed, he tried to tune it all out and think of Lance. Lance, his sweet smile. His bright eyes, his soft voice. He felt the man flip him, he yanked his body back in forth. Keith wanted it all to end.  
  
"Yes,.YES, your so smooth, oh f-fuck."  
  
The nasty words filled Keith's ears and he felt the hot tears stream down his face.  
  
Please hurry. Please stop. Please be over. Those three thoughts ran on repeat in Keith's mind. The mans breathing became faster and shallower. Keith's eyes became heavy, he struggled to keep them open. The man thrust harder and harder, it felt awful, he wanted to vomit.  
  
The man finally reached his climax and collapsed on top of Keith, his body was fat, sweaty and suffocating. Keith suppressed gags. The man stayed still for so long Keith thought he fell asleep until he finally rolled off the bed. Keith tried to move but was hit with so much drowsiness that he was practically pinned down.  
  
"Ill never forget you pretty boy." The man said  
  
The last thing Keith felt before he passed out was the man placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
  
Lance yawned, his eyes struggling to stay open, it was three in the morning, where was Keith? He sent a text message to him an hour ago, it was just a "hey how's work?". Lance understood not being accessible at work but Lance was starting to get worried, he knew Keith worked at a bar but usually bars closed at two. He decided to call him.  
  
It rang a few times before a raspy voice answered.  
  
"L-lance?" It sounded as if he had been crying.  
  
"Keith? Are you okay?"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Hello, Keith?" Lance tried to not let the panic seep into his voice but his mind went back to the time Keith came home injured and barely conscious.  
  
"Y-yeah, I-im fine, im sorry."  
  
"Keith you dont sound fine, where are you at?  
  
"No, im fine, im on my way home." He said quickly. Lance still felt uneasy  
  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay see ya soon."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Lance hung up and waited. Keith sounded exhausted and a little out of it Lance really hoped he was okay.  
  
Lance waited on the couch in a state of half awake, half asleep until finally the door handle jiggled and in came a exhausted looking Keith. He looked completely done, and a little dazed. Before Lance could say anything Keith plopped down onto Lance, he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on Lances chest. His hair was wet from a recent shower. Now that he was closer Lance could see the beginning stages of bruises on Keith's face.  
  
"Keith, did someone hit you?"  
  
He felt Keith go tense.  
  
"I got between two drunk dudes fighting, one slipped away and clocked me in my face, it happens all the time." Keith lied  
  
Lance looked deeply into Keith's eyes, behind all the exhaustion he saw sadness mixed with fear. Lance honestly didn't know if he was lying or not. But why in the world would Keith lie? What would he be hiding. Lance wanted to ask these questions but it looked like Keith had already been through enough for one night.  
  
"Well, im glad your okay."  
  
And with that Keith snuggled Lance even harder. He held on like his life depended on it, he was so warm, Lance wrapped his arms tightly around him and just held him. Lance ignored the doubts that subtle clawed at his mind, his momma always said he trusted to easy and he knew that, but with Keith in his arms so small and so in need of love he didn't care, this felt right.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked Lance in a small voice that made Lance's heart ache.  
  
"It was okay, its a lot better now."  
  
Lance felt Keith smiling. He looked up and planted a kiss on Lances jaw, then neck, then cheek and then finally his lips, the kiss was slow and drawn out. Kissing Keith literally made Lances head swim and set his whole body on fire, he never knew one man could do this to him. When the kiss broke Lance felt a little happier.  
  
"I gotta say mullet, your a good fucking kisser."  
  
"Yeah? Your not so bad yourself." Keith knew from the look on Lances face that the complement he just gave him went straight to his ego, he instantly regretted it.  
  
"I know, the ladies used to call me doctor lov-"  
  
Keith hit him in the face with a pillow before he could say anymore. Lance pushed the pillow away.  
  
"Um, Rude?"  
  
"You deserve it." Keith said with a lazy amused grin.  
  
"Im sad and hurt now, i think i need a kiss to make it better." Lance said and pouted his lip out.  
  
Keith chuckled and kissed him. Keith felt his life was out of control and chaotic but in this moment time was at a standstill, he understood he had a lot to deal with but in this moment with just him and Lance, he let his mind relax. After a little while of silent cuddling Lance broke the silence.  
  
"Are you free next Wednesday?" Lance asked.  
  
"Why?" Keith asked.  
  
"All i will say is that it's a surprise."  
  
"Are you planning to kill me?" Keith asked.  
  
"Totally, so are you free?"  
  
Keith wanted to laugh, he was never truly free in anyway. He never usually worked on Wednesdays though.  
  
"For you im always free." Keith said, trying to sound all smooth.  
  
"That's the cheesiest thing i have ever heard you say." Lance said with a blush.  
  
"Yeah, I am not good at romance."  
  
"I think your doing just fine."  
  
Keith smirked then yawned.  
  
"We should head to bed." Lance said.  
  
"Yeah, but your so comfy i just don't wanna move." Keith pouted.  
  
"Hmm, well guess i’ll just have to carry you."  
  
"Yeah, guess s- WOAH Lance put me down!"  
  
"Hush."  
  
"Okay but if you drop me i'm suing."  
  
Lance laughed and continued walking to the bedroom with Keith in his arms.  
  
"Damn your kinda heavy."  
  
"good." Keith deadpanned.  
  
Lance chuckled and dropped Keith on his bed. Keith yelled out in shock but ended up laughing. Lance watched him. He was laying on his back propped up by his elbows, his head was tipped back and he was laughing. He was beautiful, the way his hair fell back the way his adams apple bobbed when he laughed, all of him was just beautiful. Lances heart felt swollen. He had a sudden desire to just touch Keith, so he did.  
  
Without warning he crawled onto the bed and kissed Keith deeply. Lances hands roamed up and down his perfect body. His thigh was between Keith's legs and he could feel everything. Lance bit Keith's lower lips and began kissing his jaw and sucking on his neck, Keith wasn't supposed to have hickies but he fully didn't care. Lances mouth was so wet and so hot it made Keith think of how good his mouth would be in other areas, with that thought he felt his body go hot, he knew he needed to stop this before it got to heated but he was no longer thinking with his brain. Keith wanted more, for the first time in a long time he actually wanted it.  
  
Keith quickly flipped them without warning, Lance made a noise of surprise but kissed him even harder. The kissing quickly became sloppy and Keith planted wet kisses all over Lance, his neck, chest, lips, shoulders all of him. He tugged Lances hair, exposing his neck even more, Keith didn't even think about it as he bit down. Lance let out a full on moan, Keith paused. Holy shit that was hot. Keith didn't give a fuck anymore, he wanted Lance and he wanted him now, all of him. Keith looked down at Lance, his brown hair was fluffed up in all directions, his blue eyes were wide with arousal and his pink lips were full and swollen, he looked positively sexy, Keith didn't think it was possible for someone to be this sexy.  
  
Lance saw the look in Keith's eyes, it was like fire, it burned bright and wild with desire. Keith's eyes moved up and down his body. He looked like he was going to fuck Lance into a coma, and oh he wanted it, he wanted it so bad that he was physically trembling. However he knew Keith wanted to take things slow, this was definitely not slow.  
  
Keith went in quick for another kiss but Lance put his arm up and stopped him. Keith gave him a questioning look. Lance took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"Didnt you wanna take things slow?"  
  
Keith wanted to kick himself in the face. He took a moment to calm down.  
  
"Well....yeah."  
  
"This," Lance gestured between the two of them, "is not slow." He said it with that signature Lance smirk and Keith wanted to just fuck him on the spot.  
  
"Fuck." He said and slumped his shoulders. He wanted this so bad but he also didn't want the whole relationship to start with sex. He exhaled deeply, he was still straddling Lance, he decided that wasn't the best position for him at the moment. He crawled off him and turned over, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, wait what's wrong?" Lance asked.  
  
"Im...im sorry." Keith said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Uh, for what?" Lance wanted to laugh, he couldn't think of any reason as to why Keith would be sorry.  
  
Keith turned around and he looked so guilty.  
  
"I like jumped you and almost tried to fuck you, like i'm some kind of sex machine."  
  
Lance burst out laughing, Keith glared and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ah im sorry, its not funny its just I wanted that just as much, maybe even more than you did, but i know that you want a relationship before sex, you didn't jump me, if anything it was the other way around. Don't apologize you did nothing wrong."  
  
"Your, amazing." Keith whispered.  
  
Keith sighed and hugged Lance, how in the world did he get this lucky.  
  
Lance pulled him closer and held him tight. Keith felt himself falling into a sleep but was to warm to care. Lance also began to fall into a sleep, damn did it feel good to fall asleep with Keith in his arms, he honestly couldn't wait for their date, he just hoped it went smoothly.  
  
  
  
The days stretched on with lots of cuddles and late nights for the both of them until finally it was the day of the date. Both boys were very excited, Keith was so happy that someone cared enough to take him out. Lance had been busy planning the whole thing, he even had Hunk help him make food for today, they would be having Hunk's homemade pasta that people went nuts over.  
  
Keith was currently putting on pants while Lance was in the shower,he was just so giddy. Lance came out of the shower and Keith's giddy mood turned into a hot one, all Lance was wherein was a towel and Keith had the urge to tug it off, he bit his lip at the thought. Keith shook his head to himself, no matter how many times he saw Lance shirtless it was still an amazing sight, he wanted to reach out and just run his hands all up and down his body, but he figured if he did that then they would never get anywhere, so he just sat on the bed and admired him.  
  
"Stop checking me out mullet." Lance said with a smug smirk.  
  
"Like I would check you out."  
  
"I get it, im hot."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes,"Ya know what if your not as cute and charming as you think you are?"  
  
Lance thought about it for a moment then gave a goofy smile, " Well even if im not cute or charming you are."  
  
Keith broke out into a smile and went in for a kiss but Lance put his hand up, "but just for your information I happen to know im very cute."  
  
Keith made a dead expression and flicked Lance in the ear.  
  
"Ow, oh your gonna get it now." Lance said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Keith's eyes widened as Lance lunged at him, he must have forgotten he had a towel on because as soon as he lunged his towel fell off, he froze. Keith literally couldn't help but look down, and HOLY FUCK, his eyes widened even more. His jaw dropped and he slowly looked up at Lance and then back down to his dick.  
  
Holy shit, someone had really good genetics.  
  
Lance suddenly unfroze, yelped and at lightning speed grabbed his towel and wrapped up. He was the brightest shade of red that was humanly possible, he couldn't look Keith in the eyes.  
  
"Uh." Lance scratched his head and looked up, he looked like a shy anime girl. Keith's heart clenched.  
  
"Well i'm in for a ride, literally." Keith didn't mean to say that but he was nervous for some reason and he wasn't thinking.  
  
Lances eyes almost popped out of his head and he choked on his spit, "Keith, oh my God."  
  
Keith was laughing too hard to care.  
  
"Yeah you keep laughing i'm going to go get dressed." Lance said and zoomed into the bathroom, it made Keith laugh even more.  
  
After Lance was ready they gathered their stuff and headed down, Keith decided to Leave his phone, it only even stressed him out or distracted him, and it's not like he needed it. Lance escorted Keith to his new car which he decided it was finally time to get, he made sure all the food was in the back and got in.  
  
"So, where are we going?"Keith asked.  
  
"Hmm, can't tell you."  
  
"This makes me nervous."  
  
"Relax, let the love doctor take care of you." Lance says with a smirks and looks back so make sure it's okay to back out.  
  
"Oh dear God." Keith says with a small smile, in all honesty he liked that Lance was going to surprise him.  
  
Keith turned on the radio and it was all spanish music, he didn't mind because as soon as Lance heard the song he would sing along and Keith all but melted into his chair.  
  
Keith closed his eyes and indulged into a world of bliss as Lance sang along. About fifteen minutes later Lance pulled into a empty parking lot, "okay we are here."  
  
"Where is this exactly?"  
  
"You'll see." Was all Lance said as he got out and got the food, which smelled so good, Keith was willing to bet everything that Hunk made it.  
  
Lance waited and put his arm out for Keith to grab, such a gentlemen. They walked up to the door and Lance took his arm back to unlock the door and hold it open for Keith. Keith paused and read the large sign that said, "revolution dance studio." Suddenly it all clicked in his mind.  
  
They walked in and Lance set his stuff down on a table, Keith looked around and was amazed, this place was so nice and so big, he was excited, he loved to dance it was one of his favorite things to do even as a child. Lance walked up to him and Keith slammed him into a hug.  
  
"How did you know i loved to dance?"  
  
"I told you i'm a guineas."  
  
Keith looked up at Lance and smiled, he loved their height difference.  
  
"Okay so lets dance, i warn you, im not good at dancing I know im cuban and all but its a stereotype, i can't dance worth crap."  
  
"Hmm." Keith said as he took Lances hands and walked him to the center of the room, he looked at him seductively and said, "guess i'll have to teach you then."  
  
Lance swallowed thickly as Keith walked away to set up the music.  
  
"Actually." Lance said, "i want to see you dance alone before you try and teach me." Lance said shyly.  
  
"You just want to check me out." Keith said with a smile.  
  
"I mean, defiantly."  
  
Keith chuckled and stopped from choosing a song to put his hair up, it was a good look for him, like really good for him. He went back to scrolling through songs and smiled as he decided on a song. He decided and a song called company by Tinashe. It was slow and sexy but had a good beat for him to freestyle to.  
  
He pressed play, walked to the middle and closed his eyes, letting his body absorb the beat. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lance from the mirror, he was watching Keith tentatively. Keith began moving along with the music, slow and sensual. His hips swayed with the music and always knew just when to drop it. His hands moved all over his body and then out, he was teasing Lance. At the peak of the song Keith made his way over to Lance and decided he wanted to add some more spice. He dropped low and used his hands to slowly push open Lances thighs and slowly worked his way up, he tuned and swayed his hips down right into Lances lap, but only for a second, he turned, winked then dropped once again all the way down. His hands ran all over Lances body. Lance was absolutely into it, his eyes were half lidded and he was breathing all funky. Keith smiled as the song ended.  
  
Keith slowly got up and fanned himself, that was hot. He laughed as Lance gave him funny look.  
  
"I was seduced by a mullet." Lance was all jokes but he was genuinely impressed by Keith's dancing, when he was dancing he transformed into a whole new person.  
  
Keith chuckled and put his hand out, "okay, now come on i'm going to reach you how to dance."  
  
Lance took his hand, "ha, good luck."  
  
Keith walked Lance to the center and then walked back over to pick a song, he chuckled and the song cotton eye joe came on.  
  
"Why this song, cant we dance along to the my little pony soundtrack?"  
  
"No, now follow my lead." He said with a smile.  
  
Lance watched as Keith shuffled and spun, that was simple enough, Lance followed.  
  
"Good job, look at you go."  
  
"Yeah this is eas-" Lance was cut off because Keith did the splits.  
  
Keith smiled up at Lance, "you were saying?"  
  
"Ah, fuck that shit i can't do the splits, holy fuck your really flexible, holy shit."  
  
Keith smiled in a way that said, 'yeah i know im so fuckable.' He got back up and began doing simple moves that Lance could follow with. Lance soon gave up and began twerking on everything. It was the best/worst thing Keith had ever seen. The songs switched and they both just had fun dancing, well Lance wasn't technically dancing he was trying though. Finally a song called ride came on and Keith began dancing in the sluttiest way he could. He was literally shaking his ass and he knew Lance was all eyes.  
"Why don't you come over here and be my dance partner."  
  
Lances eyes got wide and he stuttered, "o-okay." He pressed his back against Lances front, "give me your hands."  
  
"Okay." He whispered out sending chills down Keith's spine. Keith took Lances hands and put them low on his hips, "now just move with the music."  
  
Keith closed his eyes and moved his hips with the flow of the music, Lance was hesitant at first but he eventually got the hang of it. Before they knew it they were perfectly grinding. Keith exhaled and leaned the back of his head on Lances shoulder. This gave Lance prefect access to his neck so as they were grinding he began sucking on Keith's neck. It felt so good that Keith was having trouble breathing, his body felt icey cold and firey hot at the same time, his whole ass was grinding into Lance, the thought alone had Keith's knees weak. For the remainder of the song they slowly grinded while Lance continued to do wonders with that fucking mouth.  
  
As the song ended Keith flipped around and began planting kisses against Lances jaw and neck. Keith needed to stop being a horny little shit but he couldn't help it, Lance was a full meal. A few songs went by and Keith ended up pushing Lance up against the wall, it didn't help that all the songs playing were slow and sensual. Keith finally pulled back and Lance was a mess, so was he, both of their lips were red and slightly puffy.  
  
"F-f-food?" Lance said in a daze.  
  
"Oh, s-sure." Keith said.  
  
Lance slipped from Keith's arms. Damn, Keith thought, that's mine. Well actually were they officially dating? No one formally asked but it was obvious they were not friends. Keith would be lying if he said he didn't want to be formally asked but it was okay if Lance never asked, as long as he got more moments like that then all was okay in his world. Keith watched as Lance fumbled with the food, he was so cute, he was trying so hard to make this a good date.  
  
"Okay, foods all ready." He said and gave Keith an award-winning smile.  
  
They talked and enjoyed the food, Lance was surprised about just how much more he learned about Keith, he learned about what subjects he was good at in school and what he was bad at, he learned the type of things he liked and disliked. It was such a good day and nothing could ruin it. After a while Lance stood up.  
  
"I'll be back, dont move."  
  
Keith shot Lance a confused look. He ran out the door and a few moments came back with a guitar. Keith's heart leaped as he realized what Lance was going to do, he was going to sing to him.  
  
"Oh my....Lance."  
  
Lance gave Keith a small shy look and sat across from him with guitar strapped around his neck.  
  
"Okay, I know this might be the cheesiest thing in the world but im going to sing you a song."  
  
All Keith could do was nod his head, he was so twitterpated he couldn't speak. Lance began singing a song in Spanish, it was the most stunning thing he had ever heard, he gently strummed while beautiful words rolled from his mouth. Keith could not help noticing how open Lance was when he sang, his whole aura became one of openness and beauty. Keith closed his eyes and fully became one with the song.  
  
All to soon the song was over and Keith's heart ached even more. He moved Lances guitar and crawled into his lap. Lance happily slipped his arms around Keith and pressed him close.  
  
"Your absolutely amazing, that was beautiful, thank you." Keith said.  
  
"It was nothing and you don't need to say thank you, you deserved that."  
  
Keith felt like crying, no one in his whole life ever treated him with this much respect and kindness. Lance planted a kiss on the back of Keith's head and Keith was so overwhelmed with happiness that it was hard not to smile like an idiot, his emotions were all over the place.  
  
They cuddled for a while in beautiful silence until Lance cleared his throat.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you...."  
  
Keith's heart began beating so fast that he knew Lance could feel it.  
  
"Do i?"  
  
"Do you want to..."  
  
"Ah, Lance spit it out already."  
  
"Do you want any more food?"  
  
Keith unwrapped himself from Lance and moved away to glared at him. Lance burst out laughing.  
  
"Ah okay im just joking, do you want to go out?"  
  
"You shit head." Keith said with a chuckle. "Of course."  
  
"Good now come here." Lance said and Keith smuggled him with a hug. They both laid down and snuggled, Keith was so happy and every few minutes he would think, wow this is all officially mine, mine, mine.  
  
About an hour later Lance declared that they should probably get headed home. The whole ride home Keith was so giddy. He was so giddy right up until he got back to the apartment and checked his phone. His stomach dropped and mouth went dry. His phone screen read off, ' five missed calls from boss.' and ' three missed calls from Coran.'  
  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's was fun and good news folks it only gets gayer from here abbabababaahsjdnfn mcnut


	10. Please don't be mad at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajkaammaam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the title ❤

Keith's heart was literally slamming in his chest and he could feel it in his whole body. Lance looked over and instantly noticed something was wrong.

"K-Keith? Hey what's wrong." Lance stood in front of him and put one reassuring arm on his shoulder. Keith slowly looked up at Lance, he could feel all the anxiety crashing down on him at once, he could feel it throughout his whole body.

no, Keith thought, not now, not here he will think your a freak, just do everything the therapist told you, calm breathing, inhale exhale. He tried but it was all to much he couldn't breath, he was having a full blown panic attack, right in front of Lance. 

"Woah hey hey calm down, come here." Lance lead Keith over to a chair, his sister had gone through enough panic attacks he knew what one looked like. He knew not to crowd Keith, all he wanted to do was hold him but he knew it wouldn't help.   
Keith was choking for air and his heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to pass out, boss had already given him a warning less then a week ago and he knew once he saw boss he would at best get his ass kicked.

"Hey, it's okay Keith you have to try and breath, try and breath with me okay?"

Keith shakily nodded his head.

"Okay, close your eyes, breath inhale." He waited a moment, "exhale, inhale, exhale." Lance held onto his hand and had him repeat the process until his breathing evened out. He was still really shaky so Lance got him so water. 

"Here drink this." Keith obeyed and slowly took a sip trying not to spill water everywhere, they sat in silence for a few moments with Lance talking to Keith in a soothing voice. Lance slowly made his way into Keith's space, he wanted to make sure it was okay so he waited to see if Keith was going go push him away. Keith did the opposite and grabbed onto Lance and squeezed him tight. Lance securely engulfed Keith into a giant hug, he needed him to know he was safe. They stayed like this until Lance could feel Keith's heart rate going down. They broke apart and Lance looked at Keith with so much concern it almost made him cry.

"Keith?"

"..."

"Are you okay" Lance knew the answer was no but he needed to get Keith to start talking, he also needed him to know he was here for him.

"I..." he broke off in a sob and fell into Lance chest. Lance felt tears spring to his eyes out of concern and frustration, he was frustrated that he couldn't make it better for Keith, he wanted to help but was so confused on what was happening.

"Hey, shhhh it's okay babe."

The softness of Lances voice only made Keith sob harder, this was all of his unshed tears from the last few weeks coming out, all of his anxiety all of his anger and pain, all of it was rushing out and all he could do was hold onto Lance and breath in his comfort. Keith had to let him self cry it all out.

"Please, tell me what's wrong Keith."

Keith pulled back with more tears flooding down his face, he needed to tell Lance what was going on, but he felt like it would only ruin things, he couldn't loose Lance especially not right now, he used to be okay with being alone but now he couldn't bare the thought of having Lance leaving. He also felt like telling Lance all of this would put him in danger, what if he tried to confront boss. He decided he couldn't lie anymore so he said what he could.

"I-i can't tell you." He whispered.

Lance looked hurt and backed away for a moment and Keith's heart sunk down to the floor. Lance was confused, worried, and just wanted to help, he knew that he couldn't force Keith to talk to him but as of a few hours ago they were partners and that ment they needed to learn how to depend on each other, he would always be there for Keith.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Keith was obviously terrified of something and it killed him but he needed to focus on making Keith feel better.

He walked over to him, “Keith it's okay." 

Then he kissed him, this had been their most powerful kiss by far, it wasn't a hot and heavy one, it wasn't a sweet peck or a silly kiss, it was one that told Keith that Lance will always be there and that he could tell him anything because nothing would ever make him run away. This kiss was so powerful it left Keith weak and he slumped against Lance.

"I'm so sorry." Keith said

Lance kissed his head and said it was all okay even though he knew this wasn't good, Keith was officially hiding something from him and he wasn't going to lie, it hurt. He definitely needed time by himself to think, he needed some space but right now he would make Keith feel better because that was more important. He walked to bed with Keith and laid there for hours holding him until he was sure Keith was asleep, then he softly moved him and grabbed his keys.

Lance made his way to his car, when he got In it he didn't even start it he just sat and looked out into the distance. He was stupid in his past relationships and he let his partners walk all over him, use him and hurt him while he just smiled and did everything to make sure they were happy. Lance had been hurt over and over and he didn't want to get hurt again, but he also knew Keith was different then his past relationships. Keith was the first person that Lance knew wasn't with him for money or for sex. He truly saw how mutual the relationship was. They had grown so close so fast and Lance knew he was already in so deep.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat, "what is he hiding?" Lance asked himself. He felt many things but most was worry, worry that whatever was haunting Keith was going to really hurt him. He didn't know what was going on, he wondered if it had anything to do with that time Keith came back in horrible shape with a concussion. Lance remembered Keith's body covered in bruises and it made his stomach twist.

He knew Keith and him had a lot of growing to do and he knew it would be hard but he needed to go back up there and protect Keith, he needed him. Lance decided at that moment he would protect Keith at all costs.

 

The next day while Keith was getting ready for work he literally couldn't stand without being overwhelmed with urge to puke and cry. He was also really guilty when he woke up. Lance was next to him and he felt sick for not be able to open up and tell Lance everything. He was afraid of many things, boss, his job, spiders but his worst fear was losing Lance. He sadly looked at Lance was currently laying on the bed watching him put his hair up.

"You know you look really hot with you're hair up?"

Keith looked at him through the mirror and forced a smile, "thanks." He could see Lance frown and it felt like a cut to the heart, they still had a lot to work out and he knew he was going to have to tell him.

Keith turned around and forced the happiest look onto his face, "Lance you make me so happy."

"Keith, you also make me so happy."

Something felt off, Keith knew he was probably imaging it but it still freaked him out. He looked at the clock and with absolute dread realized it was time to go. He gathered up his things, kissed Lance and left. He had started leaving his actual work uniforms at work so he would get into his slutty outfits there and not at his actual apartment.

When he arrived at the club he was breathing so hard that he began feeling lightheaded, he knew he was in for it when boss found him. He got to the back and slowly changed into his tiny dancing outfit, tonight it was tiny black shorts and fishnets that he knew would inevitably be ripped off at some point that night. When he looked in the mirror he got angry, angry at himself for being a whore angry at himself for lying and angry at himself for leaving things so unfinished between him and Lance. He wanted to punch something, anything. 

He heard the door open and started shaking, this was it, this was when boss would come in here and beat the fuck out of him for not answering his phone, it was so unreal, something so little could have such big consequences. Keith said a quick prayer to the gay gods. He turned to see that it was only Coran, he sagged in temporary relief. Coran shot a questioning look at him, "Keith, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought you were boss, have you seen him around I bet he's looking for me, he's going to kill me isn't he?"

Corans face twisted in confusion, "what?"

"I missed his calls when he needed me, you know how boss is."

"Keith boss is in Washington right now his mother is very ill that's why he called you to tell you he was going to be gone but to still come into work."

Keith's knees wobbled and Coran rushed over to make sure he didn't fall. "S-so he's not here? I'm not in trouble?"

"No he's not here, and no probably not, I've only ever seen him care about one thing and that's his mom he's not concerned with you at the moment."

Keith began laughing, he was laughing so hard that he sounded crazy. Coran patted Keith's head and told him to get ready because he still had a job. Keith hadn't felt this relieved in a long time he couldn't wait to get home to his Lance. He finished getting ready, it was his his turn to dance tonight. Even though he was relieved something was still nagging at the back of his head that something was going to happen.

*lances pov after Keith leaves for work*

Lance sighed as he scrolled through stuff on the tv, his mind wasn't focused on the tv, his mind was in a confused conflicted mess over Keith, he hated how suddenly rocky things felt, he decided he needed to talk to someone so he invited Ezor over.

When she got there she pounded loudly on the door and Lance opened it eagerly. Ezor instantly threw her colorful self into Lances arms and he smiled as he stumbled backwards, he was overwhelmed with the smell of cupcakes and vanilla. She squeezed him tightly and e laughed.

"Hey." 

"Hello!" She unhooked from him, threw her purse on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Lance took a minute to admire her outfit, she never failed to be extra. She had flowy flower pants and a small white crop top type thing with rain boots and was covered in her usual bracelets and necklaces. On anyone's else this look would be completely horrible but Ezor worked it. 

She began digging through his fridge and grabbed out everything she needed to make a sandwich. 

"So what's up?" She said as she put meat on a piece of bread.

"What do you mean?" 

She paused and looked up at Lance with a dead expression, "Lance, sweetie I can read you like a book that I wrote, your face always gives you away, so what's wrong?" 

He paused for a moment, "it's....Keith." he said as she finished making her sandwich.

She sat on the counter, "yeah? What about him." 

"Well we just started dating and I feel like he's so out of reach in some ways, not physically but emotionally."

Ezor paused her eating and squealed, "you guys are official? I mean I don't know why I'm so surprised, like it was so obvious that y'al-" 

"Ezor." Lance sighed.

"Oh right okay, well why do you feel like he's distant?"

 

Lance was silent for a moment, there was a lot swimming in his mind and it took a second to sort it out into an answer.

"He's hiding something, I'm not sure exactly what but he's really scared about whatever it is, and I just want to help him but I can't and it's driving me nuts." Lance looked down sadly, "I just want to protect him."

Ezor hopped off the counter and hugged Lance, " First I just wanna say I'm proud of you, in your last relationship you got lied to all the time and you were okay with it, I'm glad you care this time, it shows that you really care about Keith."

She pulled back and looked at him with her big blue eyes, "also whatever Keith is hiding it must be pretty big but you said you think he's scared of whatever it is?"

"Uh yeah, just he had a panic attack about it and it killed me to watch it and not be able to just make it better, I want him to open up like a book."

"Well I don't know Keith that well but I'm pretty sure y'all are pretty different in some ways, not everyone opens up right away about everything like you and me, we are extremely extroverted, he's not, I think he needs to trust you and open up but you have to understand for some people that is extremely hard, and I think because the relationship is so new y'all have a lot to find out about each other, be patient sooner or later he will open up."

Lance processed every word that she was saying, he was astounded by how amazing she was at giving advice, he would have gone to Hunk but Hunk has never been in a relationship with a guy so he knew Ezor was better for this. 

“wow, your like a therapist.”

"Oh honey, years and years of emotional damage and you learn how to help other people with the same problems."

Lance laughed at her dark humor she smiled and went back to eating her food. Lance had to admit he felt so much better, he was even smirking at Ezor.

Ezor suddenly jumped up excited, "let me take you somewhere fun to clear your mind!"

"Oh? What place do you have in mind? A bar?"

She smiled widely with mischievous in her eyes, "Oh it's kinda like a bar, come on get your stuff."

Lance laughed and got his stuff, he was ready for a night out, he texted Keith a quick message that said he missed him and then was off with Ezor. Lance didn't know where they were going, but knowing Ezor she would probably take him to a club.

Ezor opened up her trunk and pulled out a mini skirt and long black boots. With complete ease she took of her pants in the open space of the parking lot of the apartments, Lance choked.

"Ezor? What are you doing?"

She looked up at him innocently, "duh I'm changing?" She said as she slipped a tight black skirt up her legs, Lance looked away with a blush, he was in a relationship not blind.

Once she was changed she got in the car and blasted some sexy music that set a good mood. Half way through the car ride she turned it down and spoke, "so, hows the sex?" Her voice was dripping with eagerness.

Lance felt himself go red, "Uh, actually we haven't had sex yet."

Ezor slowly turned her head and gave Lance a are-you-serious, face, "are you sure?"

Lance laughed, "yeah we kinda wanted to take things slowish."

She smiled, Lance knew she couldn't understand, she was a very fast paced person. "That's cute, imagine how good the sex will he when it finally happens, oh God, he's probably going to pin you against a wall an-"

"Ezor!" Lance choked. She laughed widely and Lance joined in, he was a blushing mess. He now had the imagine of Keith pinning him against a wall and biting his neck and a lot of other things.

Ezor smiled at him, " you're totally thinking of it now."

"Ah, shut up."

She laughed and turned the music back up, Lance watched at the city passed by, he watched all the lights and people, all the happiness, he felt a warm glow in his heart.

Ezor finally pulled into a parking lot of a place that looked like a club, a popular one to the line was out the door. A long line full of mostly men and a few women, that was odd to him. 

 

There was a huge sign on the side of the building in bright rainbow that said, LGBT WELCOME. Lance figured it was a gay bar or something. She skipped to the top of the line and people started getting upset, she ignored them and smiled seductively to the bouncer and played with his arm. He visually blushed and she kept whispering, he motioned for her to go in and she smiled and grabbed Lances arm, he heard people in the back shout. 

Once he got inside he took in his surroundings, it was beautiful and the energy was wild, free and everything Lance needed. People were dancing around him, drinking, kissing, and he noticed that they had male and female strippers dancing. Lance laughed and looked at Ezor, "am I allowed to be here?"

"Of course you can look and admire," she said with a smirk, "just don't touch." She whispered into his ear.

Lance smiled and took in the energy around him, he began dancing, a bunch of people tried to hit on him but he just shrugged it off and kept dancing. Ezor was grinding on pretty much any one that would let her. She was radiating, this was her element, she downed a few shots, she offered to bye Lance a few but he was going to be the responsible driver tonight.

They continued dancing and Ezor ended up attached to some other girls lips and they began making out hardcore, she laughed and pushed her against the counter, everyone cheered, except the man behind the bar, he was a redhead with a gorgeous mustache, " take it somewhere else lady's." He said with a brilliant accent. Ezor kissed up and down the girl and they both disappeared into the crowd and Lance just shook his head, she was truly wild. He found a cleanish looking couch and sat down, cooling off.

He looked at the strippers, they were so elegant and beautiful. Suddenly one of the stages began to glow red and the crowd cheered. He wondered what was going on. The men and women began cheering as a tall man talked out. Because of the lighting Lance couldn't see much of him. He watched as the man slowly strutted down the stage and made his way to the pole, he gracefully danced around the pole and left everyone in awe, it was beautiful and mysterious.

Lance knew he probably shouldn't be watching but something about this man was captivating. The lights switched and Lance saw his face.

Lance felt all the air in his body rush out at once and his eyes widen. That man, thoes arms, those legs, that face, his hair, Lance recognized all of it. It was an unreal experience to see Keith up there, in basically nothing, gracefully dancing on a pole. Lance was in absolute shock and his mouth hung open. Everything around him kinda froze and the only thing he could see was Keith.

Keith smiled seductively and crawled over to the men by the stage. He practically purred as the men put their hands all over him and money in various places. Lance wanted to punch them for touching his Keith. Keith continued to get gropped everywhere and for a solid second Lance saw behind his facade, he looked unsettled and like he wanted to burn everyone who touched him, but just as face as Lance saw it, it was gone and Keith was back to looking like a sex slave. He looked out at the crowd as more men shoved money at him.

He locked eyes with Lance. His eyes widened and he went completely frozen. They both stayed like that, just staring at each other for what felt like years until Lance broke the stare and ran out, suddenly the lights, the people, the music it was all to much.

Keith watched with a rush of great fear as Lance ran out. Someone grabbed Keith's dick and it was to much at once and he punched the man. He didn't even realize he did it until the man was on the ground with blood dribbling down his nose. Everyone looked at the man and at Keith, then they all cheered, a bunch of fucking drunks.

Keith got up and ran into the back. His world was caving in and he couldn't breath. He propped himself against a wall and close his eyes as he tried to breath. His mind was in a haze and he couldn't get one clear thought out.

He had to find Lance.

He ran out the back door and to the front, all he saw was a huge line of people, he searched and Lance wasn't there. He continued looking as someone suddenly yanked him back forcefully by his hair, he yelped, he didn't have time for this shit.

"Let me go you motherfucker." The guy and the people around him laugh as if it's a joke.

"You're feisty." He said as he pulled harder on his head.

"You have three fucking seconds to let me go or so help me God I will fucking end you." Keith growled.

The man bit down hard on his neck and Keith struggled against him.

"He said let go you motherfucker." Lance's voice rang out.

The man shot glares and squeezed tighter around Keith, "he's just a whore why do you care?" Keith winced as the man crushed his ribs.

Keith saw a light flip inside Lance. He grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him down, he was startled and Keith wiggled out of his grasp. Lance grabbed the man and pinned him up against the wall and balled his fist back. The man looked like he was about to piss himself. It took everything in Lance not to punch the man but he didn't.

"Listen hear you waste of a human life, that is a person, he is more than your whore to mess around with, and when someone says no it means no you fucking pig."

The bouncer came running back and guarded Keith, "what's going on here?"

"Its okay Andy." He grabbed Lances arm and tugged him away, " he was just leaving everything's okay." The bouncer nodded and looked at the coward looking man and smirked. Keith tugged Lances arm and brought him around back and took him into the locker room, he looked around and locked all the doors so no one could come in. He stood across from Lance feeling ashamed and small. No one talked for a while and Keith got antsy so he spoke.

His voice came out shaky, "Lance, i-i c-can explain."

Lance looked up and Keith expected to see anger and he expected for Lance to scream at him and he honestly wanted Lance to just scream and be mad not look like a sad puppy. Keith eyes stung.

"L-Lance?" He stepped forward and Lance stepped back, his heart twisted and he had to make himself not sob. He knew he was a fuck up that ruined everything but he needed Lance, he couldn't lose him.

"Just...." Lance sighed, "just give me some space for a bit."

He nodded and felt tears running down his face, "o-okay, Lance I'm so sorry, I should have just told you but I was afrai-"

"Of what? Afraid of me? Why Keith?"

"Cause at first it was so easy to lie to you but then, I started feeling things for you and at the point I realized I couldn't lose you and so I just never told you, please I'm so sorry Lance."

Lance sat on the Bench and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't think.

"You lied to me continually and all I wanted to do was help you."

Keith was full on crying at this point, he wanted Lance to wrap his arms around him and tell him it was okay, he wanted it to be okay.

"I-i know it was just complicated and I'm a fuck up and I just I mess up everything and I didn't want to mess us up but it looks like I have already." Keith choked out.

Lance felt tears fall down his face, Keith's words hurt because he knew Keith truly hated himself, it was taking everything in him not to run to him and just kiss him. He was conflicted, he was mad but also sad and he still wanted to protect him. Keith looked like a horrified kitten and that killed him.

"Keith, stop your not a fuck up, I just can't understand why you had to hide this from me, are you ashamed? Guilty? Keith I wouldn't have judged you."

"I was just afraid."

"Of what exactly?" Lance asked with a voice crack.

"Of so many things that i can't name them all."

They both sat in silence before Lance spoke again, " that night that you came home with all those bruises and a concussion? Was that from this?"

Keith looked away and nodded. Lance swallowed thickly.

"Did you want that? Do you want any of this?"

Keith sobbed, "no, does it look like I want this? I never wanted this, I hate being here, whenever I'm up there or have hands all over my body that are not yours it makes me sick, I come home wanting to crawl out of my own skin, I hate myself everyday because of this."

"Then why don't you leave?"

Keith laughed a bitter laugh, "I can't, it's not that easy, I have tried leaving and it just ends badly for me."

Lance sadly looked down, he didn't speak up for a while but when he did his words stung, " I-I need some time to process all of this."

"okay." Was all Keith could manage. Lance got up and walked to the door he pushed it open and looked back at Keith, he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it and left. As soon as the door shut Keith was trapped with just himself and he sunk down the wall. He bit down on his forearm so he wouldn't sob. His heart was heavy and his body was weak. He stayed there for what felt like hours before Coran came and knocked on the door.

"Keith?" 

Keith didn't answer just unlocked the door and Coran came in and sat down next to him.

"What happened? You went crazy on stage, be glad boss was not here he would have killed you."

He didn't answer he just sat there with his arms wrapped around himself. He just wanted to be alone he loved Coran like an uncle but he just needed to he alone.

"I'm going home."

"You can't if boss find out-"

"I don't give a fuck about what boss thinks."

Coran gave him a worried look, "okay but Keith be careful, please."

Keith got up to get dressed. He looked in the mirror and so much anger built up within him at once. He had never hated anything more than himself. His reflection glared back at him, empty. Keith balled up his fist and smashed the mirror, just like when he punched the man he didn't really know what he was doing until it was over. 

Hot searing pain shot up his hand and wrist as the ugly sound of the mirror shattering everywhere rang out. His breathing was harsh and heavy. He pulled back his hand, there was blood leaking down his arm and his whole hand felt like it was on fire, but the funny thing was even though this hurt it still didn't hurt as much as Lance leaving.

HE didn't want to go home but he also didn't want to stay here, he just wanted to be in Lances arms. He sat on the bench and felt sick, he wanted to cry, throw up and scream at the top of his lungs all at once. 

 

After a while of more self loathing he decided to just go home. The ride home he watched as the city blurred by, he wondered what Lance was doing, he figured probably hating him somewhere, he couldn't blame him.

When he got home he slowly walked himself up the stairs and into the apartment, he looked around, it was dark and voided of anyone. Before he lived with Lance he had a roommates but they were usually out living life and he would come home to darkness and not care, but this was like a kick in the gut, everything suddenly felt so hopeless and sad.

He put his stuff down and laid on the couch, he didn't put the tv or radio on, he just sat in the dark alone with his thoughts, his heart ached more then his hand, it hurt more than anything he had felt in a long time. He eventually shut his mind off and closed his eyes.

*lances pov after he left Keith*

It stung pretty bad, what was he doing? He wanted to run back in there and just wrap Keith up, run his fingers through his soft hair and taste his lips and feel his skin,he wanted to whisper that it was okay, instead he kept walking away. He wasn't walking away because he hated him, he was walking away because he needed the time and space to think clearly. Emotions were high on both sides and he needed to sort them out. He wasn't going home, he wanted Keith to be able to go home and rest, he looked around for Ezor but stopped when he read a message she sent him telling him she had left. He didn't know where to go but found him self walking to Hunks.

When he got to Hunks he knocked on the door and prayed they were home, he put on a big fake smile and Shay opened the door and when he saw her smiling face it felt like home and everything came crashing down at once. He felt his face fall and he felt the tears coming. Shay instantly stopped smiling and her face became concerned as she pulled him into a mama bear hug.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was crying, he was the one that left Keith at the club, he was the one making mistakes and he was the one making a big deal out of it. He wasn't sure of anything but once her arms engulfed him it was like the flood gates opened and she comforted him. She walked him over to the couch and got him some water. He really felt like a sad child, he was acting like one so he figured it fit.

She sat down and rubbed his back, "what's wrong?"

Lance stayed quiet for a moment figuring how to word it, after a while he spoke, "Keith....he's been lying to me and hiding stuff and I've been just letting it slide because I care about him but tonight I found out what he was hiding."

Shay looked concerned but waited for him to continue, "he's a stripper and I'm pretty sure he's also a prostitute."

Shays eyes widened and she let the news sink in for a moment before speaking, "this explains some stuff, like that night he came home torn up, and his anxiety, okay woah this is a lot, are you okay?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure, I'm more confused than anything. I'm not really that mad at him, everyone's lives are different and everyone ends up in different places and I'm not disgusted or ashamed of him, he's still an amazing human, what he does for work is his choice not mine, I wish I told that to him but I was just so shocked, I still am but I'm just unsettled that he lied to me alot, and part of me knew he was lying but it's still a wake up call. Everyone always says I trust to easy and I'm finally taking a step back and seeing what everyone means. I just don't want it to be like the past were I give my all and they just lie and use me." As Lance spoke he felt like a bottle of soda that was unfizzing and it felt amazing.

Shay exhaled deeply as all the words soaked in, "woah, this is….something else, but do you feel like this is like your past relationships? Do you feel like he doesn't care and is using you and manipulating you?"

"Well....no I can tell he cares about me the same way I care about him."

"Well that's good, that means y'all can work this out, and Lance, I just want to say from an outside Perspective, I think the lying was wrong, relationships are about honesty and communication, keeping secrets is the fastest way to ruin things, but put yourself in his shoes. My cousin works as a prostitute and she struggles with self love every day, he is probably ashamed of himself and feels like he doesn't deserve your love. He was probably horrified that you would hate him and leave from his life, your probably the only person who has showed real concern and appreciation for him in a long time."

Her words stung him and he felt more tears coming, "I left him after he kept apologizing, he must think I hate him."

"It's not your fault, he's probably struggling but he also needs to think about his mistakes to, even if he is struggling with self love he can't lie to you, he needs to open up and let you in."

"Did I do something wrong? Did I lead him to think that he couldn't trust me?"

"Only you can really answer that but honestly I don't think so. He mentioned that he was in foster care, I know a lot of kids in foster care, they are constantly being moved and some of the people are horrible it's probably normal for him to be guarded, however it's still not an excuse for him to lie and hide stuff."

Lance sat back and was silent, he needed to let all of this sink in, his head hurt.

"When did you get so good at this?" Lance asked.

"Good at what?"

"Solving my issues."

"I'm going to be a mom I think it comes with the job." They both laughed and she scooted closer and hugged him, he hugged her back and enjoyed the feeling.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Your welcome I really hope things work out you and Keith are adorable."

Lance nodded and rested on the couch. Shay turned on the tv and they started watching some show that was in Korean, it was so dramatic and Lance wanted to smile and laugh like Shay but his heart was still heavy, at least his mind was somewhat clearer. He decided he wanted to speak to Keith again, soon but not then. He was still sorting his head out and wanted to be clear minded when he spoke to him.

“Hey can I stay here tonight?”

“Oh of course.” 

“Thank you, also where in the world is Hunk?”

Shay smiled softly, “he's with my dad, they are purchasing baby stuff.”

Lance smiled, he knew Hunk always got extremely nervous around Shays family but it was good for him. 

“he's going to be such a good dad.” Lance said happily, he had grown up with Hunk, he was always so dad like.

“I know” Shay said with a loving look as she rubbed her belly. 

They sat for a while and watched more of the Korean drama until Lance kept nodding off, he hugged shay and headed off to bed, he had a lot to sort out but was too tired to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
